Edsona
by superedfan
Summary: A new kid named Eddward or Edd or Double d has moved into the town of Peach Creek. Not only does he has to deal with: New kids, New schools, and new places to see. He has to also deal with interdimensonal monsters called shadows and Personas too. Oh joy!
1. The Beginning

Hello readers and Merry Christmas. As you can see, my pen name is Superedfan. I am writing to you from an unknown location from many places on earth. Okay, introduction is done. Let's get on with the story.

Now the point I wrote, or attempt, a Persona/EEnE crossover is because I was watching a Persona 4 walkthrough, and when I saw Naoto I thought for some weird reason "Doesn't that look like Double D?" Then I started to see the Eds and co. in Persona 4's events and, lo, this story was born. Just for your information, this story is not mainly a crossover with Persona 4 or any other persona but may have some elements from them. Now that I have bore you with the back story, now I can finally start.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own EEnE or the Shin Megami Tensei/Persona series. They are owned by AKA and Atlus respectively.**_

* * *

><p>Building of different businesses and apartments came into view as a lone red car zoomed through the various roads of downtown Peach Creek. The vast roads extended over other roads with even more roads overhead, multiple signs have been placed in various positions in order to direct traffic. Inside the car, a lone boy was staring out the window watch the cars pass by, but he paid no heed to them as he was in deep though.<p>

'_A new town, a new school, a new chance to make up for my devious past acts.'_ He thought as he felt his black ski hat on his head. In addition to his hat, he wore a plain orange t-shirt and purple jeans. He also wore red socks and blue shoes. His physical stature seems to be lacking in the muscles department. He shrugged it off as he tried to smile. '_Come on Eddward, it no use having such a grim expression on one's face when entering a new town. A new land to explore and discover wonderful people and to have countless adventures. Just don't bring up the incident.'_

He shuddered at the thought of the wretched incident. He remembered the feeling and the pure fear that day and decided to just forget about it for now. He focused on the city and started to find that it seemed to dissolve into more suburban surroundings. The Peach trees lined the road as more one story buildings that advertised multiple products and businesses. He looked as the construction site in the distance, questioning what could be built there. Finally after a long drive, the car finally stopped at a brand new house. The three story house was painted blue and seemed to have only one neighbor in the entire cul-de-sac.

Edd exited the car and started to walk up to the house, but was hit with a flying object from behind. He cringed at the remembrance of the incident but regained mobility as he checked to see that it was only a football. Edd looked around to see who his assailants were, to find to boys the same age as him. One seemed to be taller than the other one, but from this distance Edd couldn't be sure.

"Hey! Could you stop gaping and throw us back our ball!" one of them said.

"What? Oh right. Will do fellow citizens."

Edd picked up the ball and threw it with all his might, but the ball didn't move one inch.

"Hahaha! You throw like a girl! Hahaha."

Despite the teasing, he tried again and again, but failed every time. The boys soon stopped laughing and started to walk away, "Forget it Sockhead, you keep it. Come on Ed."

"Okie dokie!"

'_Sockhead?_' Edd though as he walked into his house and prepared everything in order to live in his new home. He looked at his new room and immediately started to place and rearranged the room in a matter of seconds, and then he dug in his hat and seemingly pulled to an instant label machine. He quickly input the letters and labeled every single object in the room in record time. When he was finished, he finally decided to set up his laptop. He booted it up and while he was turning it on, he quickly looked outside. The sun and started to set and the dark clouds were rolling in, the flash of lightning and the crash of thunder told Edd that the storm wasn't far off.

Edd check his computer and he saw the date on it. He was surprised it was only one day since he had actually moved from his old home.

_Sunday April 9__th__ 2012_

He quickly checked his email and closed off, and drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Date: Sunday April 10<em>_th__ 2012 _

_Location: Unknown_

_Forecast: Raining_

* * *

><p>Edd was floating in a swirling mass of smoke. He looked around but found no source of life anywhere. He suddenly sensed a presence in front of him and focused in one part of the void. He saw a shadowy figure floating onto a road of light that extended from him to the figure of darkness. He tried to run towards him but the figure started to walk, or float, away when he tried to shout at him to wait. But no words were forming from his mouth. He reached out to the figure and found him to outstretch his own hand, mirroring the boy.<p>

_You finally noticed this place Eddward, maybe you are the chosen one._

'_Who is that person talking?_' Edd asked. He looked around for the source of the voice, only to notice that it came from the figure. He also noticed that when the figure spoke, it sounded that it was raining in the background.

_Who I am is not of importance Eddward. The important fact is that you shall have an adversary in the near future. _

_You must be wary of the rain. I came to make sure that you have the ability to fight the unknown._

_Wield the steel pipe that is next to you and strike me. _

_Don't worry about my safety; hit me as hard as you can._

'_What is he babbling about? There is not steel pipe next to m-?_' Edd asked but to his surprise, a steel pipe was floating right next to him. He grabbed it and found that it was as light as a feather, no to his expectations. He felt solid mass as he seemed to have rested on the road of light.

_Now, strike me Eddward!_

'_I can't fight against you; I refuse to lead a life of violence, especially at someone who has done me no wrong._'

_You don't have a choice Eddward. _

The figure ran towards him as punched him causing Edd to block with the steel pipe, but he was knocked back by few feet by the force of the blow. He slowly rose from the ground in pain and nearly dodged another fist. Edd decided to just block all of his attempts and hope for the best. The figure jump kicked him but Edd managed to dodge the attack and fled from the figure, but he soon caught up to the fleeing Ed.

The figure threw a roundhouse kick which caused Edd to duck as the kick nearly took his head clean off his shoulders. Using the same momentum, the figure did a 360 and drop kicked Edd in the chest. He started wheezing as the blow took the wind out of him. He felt blood pool in his mouth and it started to leak out of it as he spat it out and wiped his face. He stared in shock at the red substance that was in his hands. He looked back towards the figure as it drop kicked him again.

But he was prepared. He parried the blow; bring the pipe in a right to left slash which threw the kick off course. He then leap to his feet and decided to try to swing at him, bringing the pipe in the upward direction and up to the figure's face. But the impact did minimal damage as the figure had quickly recovered and grabbed Edd and threw him to the ground. When Edd decided to block another punch, his fist went through the pipe and broke it in two. The winning figure pinned Edd to the ground and loomed over him.

_You lose Eddward._

Edd lost all confidence as he drifted into a state of unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><em>Date: Monday April 11<em>_th__ 2012_

_Location: Edd's house, Peach Creek, USA_

_Forecast: Cloudy_

* * *

><p>Edd awoke to the sound of chirping as he looked outside of his house only to be greeted by the shining sunlight of the rising sun. He quickly checked his body and, to his surprise, he was unharmed although injures like that didn't heal overnight and they felt too real to be just a dream. He decided to think about it later and rose from his bed to fix the covers. He went into the closet and grabbed his iron and started to iron his bed sheets. He jumped up in shock as the door bell rang from downstairs. He safely turned off the iron and walked downstairs, not before changing into his normal day clothes. He answered the door and saw a normal mailman standing there with a small package in his hand.<p>

"Package for a Mr. Eddward, uh…"

"Yes, I'm Eddward"

"You have a package."

"From who?

"Some attractive girl came and told me to deliver this package to you. Must some secret admirer, you Lucky guy. Anyway, sign here please."

Edd signed the package warily and as soon as he closed the door, he placed the package on the table and inspected it. There seemed to be no return address and it was too small to be any bomb he currently knew about. But he couldn't be sure, so he took a knife and cut open the package with as much precision as a real bomb squad. When he was finished, he opened the package and flinched for the gruesome impact. But it never came as he looked back at the box and his eyes widened as he looked at the object inside.

It was a diamond, a pure shiny diamond that glistened in the sunlight. It was on a golden engagement ring that seemed to be personalized into the letter 'P'. He rushed up to his room and grabbed a pair of eye lenses. He carefully inspected the gem and after a few minutes, he gasped in shock and held it like it was a bomb. It was the real diamond, a very expensive clearly not fake diamond. He glanced at the clock and found out that he was going to be late if he didn't get in gear. He quickly packed his bag and went toward school, leaving the diamond out on the kitchen counter exposed.

* * *

><p><em>Date: Monday April 11<em>_th__ 2012 _

_Location: Classroom, School, Peach Creek, USA_

_Forecast: Drizzling_

* * *

><p>"Hello fellow classmates! My name is Eddward, or Edd for short, and I would like to say it was a pleasure meeting all of you. I hope we can progress in our studies together."<p>

"Boring!"

"Oh my God, what a geek."

"Dork."

As you have read, Edd's introduction to the class was somewhat, boring, and resulted into various insults hurled at him. He walked to wards his seat sheepishly and hung his head below a book. He looked at the only seat left in the classroom, and while walking towards it he was barraged by many pieces of paper balls and spit wards. He sat awkwardly in the middle of the classroom and looked to the side, he saw to familiar faces.

"Pssh, Sockhead. Stuck in our class huh, that sucks."

Edd looked around and saw the two boys he met earlier sitting right next to him.

"Keep your voice down, or else the teacher will —"

He looked back at the teacher, who was looking at him with malice. He ignored the two boys as he took out his text book and decided to begin taking notes. He was tuned into the teacher's words and was writing quickly but efficiently, until a paper ball was thrown at him. He stopped and opened the ball and found the following message: "_Meet us after school in the hallway." "__**Eddy, can I write on the note too?" "**__Shut up Ed." – Ed and Eddy."_

How Ed managed to write on the note when Edd was between him and he didn't noticed was a mystery that he couldn't solve. The rest of the day went along without incident.

* * *

><p><em>Date: Monday April 11<em>_th__ 2012_

_Location: After Class, School, Peach Creek, USA_

_Forecast: Cloudy_

* * *

><p>Edd and the two boys, whose names were Ed and Eddy, were walking through the hallways of the school. It turns out that the boys got along great, and that Eddy was the main prankster of the Cul-de-sac and Ed was his lackey or sidekick. He also got familiar with the social classes within the school and who was cool and who wasn't. While they were walking out the front door, Ed and Eddy suddenly stopped and started to drool. Edd looked at their faces and turned to the person they were staring at, and he too started to drool a little.<p>

The person in question was a teenage girl. She had blonde hair which went perfectly to her chin, and had dark brown eyes which worked together in contrast with each other. She wore a white armhole tank top over a black shirt and purple pants. She also wore black shoes with her entire outfit. She looked at the Eds, especially at the one in the sock hat.

"Hey, you're the new transfer student right?" She asked.

Edd could barely find the words to communicate with her, but Eddy managed to spurt out a few words.

"Ye—yeah. Th—this is Dou—Double d."

"Double d, cool name dude. So, like, were did you come from?"

"Nazz!"

Another boy ran up them. He was the same age as Nazz. He wore a green shirt with blue pants. A red cap was on his head and below it a glare towards the Eds direction. He had a football in his hand and spun it on one finger before lightly tossing it and caught it while looking at the Eds, like it was second nature.

"Come on babe. Let's leave these dorks alone." He said as he started to walk away. Nazz looked at him and then turned back to the Eds. She had a sad look in her eyes, which then were replaced with joy as she started to walk away.

"Sorry about Kevin." She apologized "He can be a jerk at times but he can be a good guy once you get to know him. Well, later dudes."

"L—Later."

As she left, the Eds retained their composure and continued as normal. Double d turned around and looked at Eddy.

"First Sockhead, then Double d. What's next?"

"Butter toast!" Ed shouted randomly as if to answer his question. Double d looked at him with a weird look, causing Ed to grin. He turned back and walked towards the bus stop with his two friends in tow. While walking, they started to get on a weird topic that started when Ed asked,

"Hey guys. Have you heard about the missing kids' case?"

"Huh? Oh that." Eddy scoffed "That seriously scared the crap out of me."

"What case?" Double d enquired.

"There is this legend about these kids who get kidnapped if they get touched by a raven. In the next three days, the kids who got touched will have black spots on their right arms. On the third night, when they sleep, they won't wake up for four more days. When the eight day comes around, they aren't found in their beds. They are gone without a trace." Eddy recited from memory somehow. Double d was amazed with how he could remember in great detail, but really didn't focus on it too much.

"The weird thing is, the kids always say some crap like 'The shadows are going to get me!' and 'You're not me!' or something like that?"

Double d pondered about this for a while but he suddenly froze and held his head. A splitting headache came out of nowhere and almost caused his to bang his head against the wall. He stumbled for a bit and looked at Ed and Eddy. They seemed to be frozen in mid action. Double d tried to lean on them but the colored started to swirl and he felt like he was going to be sick. He fell on something as he squirmed and frail around like a dying fish. He then stopped as he heard a voice.

_I am thou_

_And thou art I_

_From the sea of thy soul I cometh_

_Follow the truth with all thine heart_

_And when I trouble, call my name._

Double d looked around for the voice, but he found no one as the world started to take form around him. He looked at a swirling mass of color to find Ed's body to take shape. He then realized that they were not at school anymore but was at the entrance to the cul-de-sac. He looked at his watch to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating. But he gasped when the watch showed 3:25, 20 minutes from when they were leaving school. Ed and Eddy looked at him with a worried and concerned face.

"You okay Double d?" Ed asked.

"Not really Ed. But I will be fine now." Double d replied.

"Well, you were spaced out for a while. You sure?" Eddy asked.

"Yes Eddy. There's no need to worry about me."

"O…kay, so see you guys tomorrow?"

"See you there."

"Time to watch, 'It came from the dream!'. Where the people crush stones and monsters come out. Then the monsters fight other monsters and saved the world from total chaos in one year!" Ed shouted as he looked at them with a goofy grin.

"Seriously Ed," Double d said, "where do you come up with these things? Monsters coming out of stones, like that would ever happen.' Edd's mind then flew to the stone in the box he received this morning. He quickly bearded his friends' adieu before walking to his house and quickly inspecting the stone. He sighed in relief as he walked to his room and placed his bag in a corner. He took out his booked and after doing his homework, he quickly did his chores and ate dinner. He prepared for bed when he remembered what Ed said.

"Monsters coming out of stones, like that would ever happen. Whoever thought of such a ridiculous story plot needs a good knock in the head. Although, that voice and headache I received this evening is certainly not scientifically heard of. No use bothering about it with a sleepy mind Eddward, well it's time for bed."

He quickly climbed in bed and started to doze off into dreamland.

* * *

><p>That is the first chapter. Merry Christmas again and please review.<p> 


	2. The inspiring Leader, Athos!

_**Author's note: **_Hello Readers, if you are still with me. This is a continuation between the first chapter since the chapter would have been too long and monotonous to read. Enjoy and review.

**Reviewer Roll: **_Sage of Dorks: _Thank you for reviewing first for this story, you rock!

_Spindash77: _I will try to keep the persona choices as close as possible to the character personality. Thank you anyway.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own EEnE or the Shin Megami Tensei/Persona series. They are owned by AKA and Atlus respectively.**_

_**Note: This chapter is kinda long so just to let you know, the action starts around the middle of the chapter in case you can't wait.**_

* * *

><p><em>The Fool Arcana does not mean that it can be taken lightly. The Fool is like the number zero, it is the void from which all other things begin.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Date: Unknown<em>

_Location: Unknown_

_Forecast: Unknown_

* * *

><p>Double D found his consciousness to be floating again in a void of mixed colors, mostly blue. He pondered if he would meet that figure again that attacked him last night. He tried to step forwards and discovered that he can walk somehow as he felt some sort of threshold. He 'walked' around a bit, until he decided that it was useless to try and decide to wait think about a few things. Like who sent him that expensive diamond ring, what was that splitting headache moment after school and who the figure he fought before was? He didn't know what to do, but he would soon find out as a giant column of light appeared in front of him and he had to shield his eyes from it. He heard a voice that was slightly familiar to him.<p>

_I am thou_

_Thou art I_

_Enter if you want the truth._

He decided like he can't really do anything else so he took a step forward and reached for the pillar. He inserted one hand and found to absorb into it and he instantly pulled it back. It was the same as when he had inserted it and he cautiously walked into it.

* * *

><p>Double d was engulfed in a bright light, forcing him to close his eyes. As soon as the light had dimmed down enough for him to see, he found that he had instantly transported into a whole different setting. He had been transported to a camp site. A few yellow wooden cabins were scattered about as well as one concrete building in the west of where he was standing. He looked around some more as he then saw a giant lake right behind him, blue and pure. Across the lake was another camp that looked nearly identical, in fact it was exactly the same. He couldn't really make out any more of the surroundings, since the colors of the surroundings seemed to merge and swirl with each other.<p>

He looked at himself and found that he had changed clothes. Rather than normal sleep ware, he wore a sky blue vest that covered a mustard yellow shirt. He also wore matching blue jeans with the outfit and his normal shoes. He quickly reached atop his head and he sighed as he felt his ski hat. Double d looked around and saw two figures that stood in the distance, immune to the swirling colors around them. He squinted as he tried to make out who they were, he gasped as he quickly reached for the nearest object, a stick, as he prepared himself in case it was the same figure he saw last night.

"Hello, is anyone there?" He called out.

"Hm, Sockhead."

"Eddy!"

"Double d! You're alive."

"Good night to you too, Ed."

The figures turned out to be Ed and Eddy, who seemed to have made it into the 'dream'. Double d took notice that they wore the same clothing that he did, minus the hat.

"How did you two manage get in this realm?"

"Well I was walking in this fog and …"

"I have no idea!" Ed interjected with a goofy grin.

"Shut it lumpy! Where was I? Oh yeah, I was walking in a fog and I kinda tripped in here and found lumpy by accident. And we were wearing the same clothes, which was weird. What about you?"

"Well, I was floating in a void of nothingness and I heard this voice telling me to _reach for the truth*_.I proceeded to…"

"BORING! If I wanted to listen to a lecture, I'd go to school. "

Double d just stood there and he stared at them with amazement at how they just cut him off. At his old school, everyone used to listen to him and gave him a chance to speak, not them. Ed then said "I don't even know what you just said Eddy!"

'_I have to get used to those two'_ He thought "ANYWAY gentlemen," Double d said as he cleared his throat, "we need to find an exit of this realm. Any id…" _'What am I thinking?'_ "I mean, let's start exploring the surrounding area, shall we. But take caution."

Ed and Eddy had nodded, and had started to move. But Double d had stared at the color swirls and he sensed something was wrong. He quickly raised his stick in defense as the colors started to distort, and in one motion, it spewed forth two shadowy blobs. They then started to take form. They were two giant blue hands with a head that was sticking out at the wrist that wore a blue cap. It somehow levitated in the air without any wrist or body to connect them to each other; they quickly flew towards the unsuspecting Eds. Double d started to back away in fear and tried to remain calm, although he had found himself scream with no sound coming out. He tried to move but found himself to be frozen on the spot. The monsters started to float towards him but they met an untimely end as a giant tree fell on top of them. "GOOD HEAVENS!"

Double d looked around for the source of the crashing tree, and found that Ed had picked up a nearby tree and had swung it. Amazingly, the tree managed to not snap in half due to the impact, and Ed lifted the tree and hauled it over his shoulder. He looked at Double d and smiled.

"Next time Ed, try to refrain from such, powerful attacks and also try not to use the local flora. This maybe someone's private property and we must respect that."

"Okie dokie artiechokie."

"It's just a tree." Eddy replied.

"Anyhow," Double d ignored him, "what are these strange creatures? This is a marvel of science; if these are real then they defy half of the laws of physics, not to mention all biological evidence of evolution. If I can just get a sample of it, I may further biological research up a few decades. We must preserve a specimen!"

"Don't forget all the fame and money we can get. Jawbreakers till our mouths burst Ed!"

"Yay!"

"Okay, let's get that mone- I mean sample thing or whatever."

Unfortunately, the hands had dissipated into shadowy blobs that the ground absorbed. Double d and Eddy looked crestfallen as the last trace of the monsters had gone.

"It looks like when we defeat these creatures that they disappear. Sigh, there goes my sample."

"And my money, come on Ed, let's get that sample thing and get that sample and get paid."

"I don't know how to blink anymore Eddy."

"That's the spirit."

"Now fellows, I think we should be cautious as there could be more of those creatures and they may not be easily conquered as before. Um, hello?"

He looked at Ed and Eddy and found that they had already moved from where they were. He saw that they had moved to a giant building that had just appeared, it was made of wood that was painted the same blue that the outfits were made of and was approximately three stories tall, well that was all Double d could make out with the color swirl. He cautiously walked towards the building with his stick in hand, he tried to ignore the fear that rose in his heart and he decided to press on in spite of the situation.

* * *

><p><em>Date: Unknown<em>

_Time: Unknown_

_Place: Unknown_

* * *

><p>The Eds had entered the strange building and had proceeded to move towards the stairs. They had countered more of those creatures, or Loyal Hands as they sometimes muttered, as they went along. They were surprised to find some more floating about inside as well. Double d wasn't successful in obtaining any samples and had given up in getting one. They had reached the second floor and had started to move forwards when they heard a sound.<p>

"Hello! Is anyone there?" Double d asked as he and the others started to look around. He searched in a corner and he saw a black blanket out of place.

'How_ can someone leave a perfectly good blanket out of place? Disgusting.' _He thought as he reached out to move the blanket. When he had removed the blanket, what was under it wasn't anything he would expect.

Underneath that blanket was a seven year old girl; she wore the same type of clothes as the boys except the pants was substituted for a skirt of the same color. She had dark black hair and deep blue eyes, as she had stared at his eyes. She started to back away as he reached out a hand to her; she was somewhat familiar to him.

"Don't be afraid. I'm here to help you."

"Are you just like those monsters?"

"No. Were just like you. Let's introduce ourselves. I'm Eddward, or Double d."

"I'm Eddy."

"And I'm Ed."

She looked at them awkwardly but then started to laugh. She then smiled and said,

"You guys are too funny to be shadows. Alright, my name is Robin."

'_Shadows?'_ "What are you doing in here Robin? How did you get here?" Double d asked.

"Well, I just woke up here. I don't really remember what happened." She replied.

"Hey kid," Eddy started, "we busting out off this joint so you wanna come with?" Eddy asked.

"Um, will you protect me from the shadows?"

"Don't worry little birdie, big Ed is here to keep the monsters from hurting you." Ed reassured.

"Okay."

Robin then climbed onto Ed's back and rode along with them. They soon reached the stairs to the next floor and they were about to ascend, but the colors had started to distort and spewed out five more Loyal Hands. Ed had placed Robin down and reached for his tree.

"Five enemies, let's get them!" Eddy shouted as he ran forwards towards the five Loyal Hands.

Eddy took out a yo-yo he had in his hand and started to twirl it. He then swung the yo-yo horizontally at them; it only hit one of them as the others had floated off to the side. One of them flew towards Double d and swung its body at them, he had managed to duck just in time to miss the blow. Ed looked at three of them and smiled, as he swung the tree he was holding on top of them and it crashed, the attack only hit one of them as the other two had managed to evade to the side.

Double d saw another hand rushing towards him and he had brought his stick to block, but the hand had stopped. It paused for a moment and then it snapped its fingers. The temperature had dropped severely as Double d felt his core temperature dropping. He managed to roll forwards slightly as an ice spike shot out of the ground where he was once standing; he then looked towards the others and saw that they had almost got skewered as well as similar ice spikes had shot out at them.

Eddy suddenly held his right arm as he yelped in pain. The spike had managed to cut into his arm because he was too slow to dodge it, he started to see curtains of red seep through his hands and drip to the floor. Double d looked around and saw him in danger, he then started to run towards him but was cut off when another hand had pinned him to the wall. He swung his stick across and smacked the hand, but it was too brittle and it broke before he could even touch he hand.

'_Curses.'_ He mentally said as he turned his head to the side. He then started to lose vision as the hand started to crush the life out of him. He had managed to see through the corners of his eyes, Robin being carried away by the hands. He had lost all hope as the last of his life, and internal organs, were crushed out of him.

"NO! ED WILL NOT ALLOW THIS!"

Ed had had enough with these Loyal Hands. He took his tree, which was somehow still attached, and swung it in a big arc horizontally. It smacked the three Hands, including the one that was choking Double d and they dissipated into nothingness. Double d quickly took a breath of fresh air as he fell towards the floor. He looked around and had to reassure himself that he was still on Earth, or something like Earth.

"Sockhead! They got Robin!"

Double d quickly got up and ran towards the stairs as fast as his body could take. He and the Eds had quickly ascended as they reached for was it to be the end of this nightmare, and the beginning of many others.

* * *

><p><em>Date: Unknown<em>

_Time: Unknown_

_Place: Unknown_

* * *

><p>They had quickly ascended the stairs as they reached the end of the stairs. There was a trap door of sorts, Eddy pushed it open as it then revealed to the roof.<p>

The top was like a lookout post without the roof, it had: the hatch that the Eds had walked out of, and a few telescopes. The floor was blue just like the rest of the building; it had barriers made of wood that rose from the edges of the roof. In the middle of the roof stood a figure, it was very petite and was also familiar as well but the colors had distorted around it, obscuring more features from view.

"Where is Robin, creep?" Eddy shouted.

"Patience, Robin is facing reality and is discovering her purpose, as will you in a few seconds." It replied. It was feminine and sound like a seven year old girl.

"I won't ask again!" Eddy shouted as he took out his yo-yo and swung it at the figure, which blocked the blow with its arm. It then took the string and managed to throw Eddy back to the group. He landed with a thud but then quickly recovered as he rushed towards the figure again. But a pair of Loyal Hands had intercepted the Ed and made an X shape with their bodies.

"Oh, my. It seems that the hands don't want you to interfere. If I were you, I'd do the sensible thing to do and just jump off this building. It'll be less painful then revealing your true selves."

"Well it's a good thing you're not me, yah little fu…!"

"Eddy! Language, please! It seems that fighting this person directly is not the smartest choice of action. Let's be reasonable here." Double d said. Eddy nodded with a grunt.

The figure pondered for a while. Then it popped the question,

"Would you like to see her?"

"If you would pleases do so."

The figure then somehow raised its hand and then the colors started to reaffix themselves. It revealed Robin, whose lifeless body was being hung by two more Loyal Hands. She was slowly descending towards them.

"ROBIN!" They shouted in unison.

"Oh how the good die young!" Ed wept.

"She's just a child. Please let her go." Double d pleaded.

"No." The figure replied as it jumped up and in a split second, tore Robin in eight. Limb by limb. Reality then seemed to catch up to the current situation as blood then spouted from the dead girl. The Eds started in awe as the roof was covered in the blood of the now dead girl. Double d nearly vomited as he had to find Ed so he can prop himself up before he dropped to the floor.

"That was, satisfying."

"Dear Lord, she was only a child, not even eight yet! How could you do such a heinous act? You must repent for your sins, immediately!"

"The hell man! She's only seven! Even if she's just a wimpy kid, that gives you no damn right to kill her!"

"No one harms one of Ed's friends and gets away with it! You shall feel the wrath of Lothar!"

Ignoring the last comment, the figure giggled and raised a finger. The colors around it started to reaffix themselves, revealing the figure's true form. It was a lone little girl; a black haired blue eyed little seven year old girl who we all know was dead.

"Robin? But you ain't…?" Eddy asked.

"Yes, I am. Well, my counterpart anyway."

"Double d," Eddy asked calmly "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

"Eddy, I think what just happened is that there are two Robins. In fact, and this may be a hypothesis, that this Robin in front of us, is a corporal manifestation of Robin's subconscious."

Robin exploded in raucous laughter, teetering around holding her stomach. She stopped and then smiled crazily, her eyes started to glow an eerie yellow.

"Hahahahaha. Well, well, well, it seems that you, Double d, are the smartest of this group. You are mostly correct, except you just need to learn the language."

She cleared her throat and took a deep breath.

**I am a shadow, the true self.**

**I am the true Robin. **

**I am the person behind her mask called a 'face'.**

"What?"

"I don't really get it myself."

"Don't you get it guys?" Ed asked. He was met with confused looks. "This Robin is the emotions that the Robin we know has concealed. I guess that when she entered this dimension, her guilty conscious manifested in this form. And the Robin we met first is the emotion. She did mention the word, Shadows, earlier. Now how would a seven year old girl know about the shadows before we did, all the Loyal Hands were only muttering their names, so there was no way she could have known unless she was controlling them. I also think that she can control this dimension. I mean, if she can bend the colors and control these so called 'Shadows', then it is not outlandish to think that she can alter this dimension. And if indeed she can control this dimension, then defeating her may also free us from this realm."

And at that moment the world just stopped. Double d and Eddy had just stared at Ed who had suddenly made sense for once. Robin just stared in wonder as Ed had single handedly deduce all that had occurred here with such limited information. Even the shadows stood still as the somehow stared in wonder.

"Ed, how did you do that?" Eddy asked.

"I read comic books Eddy." Ed replied, now resuming to his dumb _persona**_.

"Enough, this chapter is long enough! We must finish this now!"

In an instant Robin had growled, albeit cutely, as smoke had started to rise and cloud the area. The Eds had started to cough as Robin transformed. She had then walked out of the smoke cloud in another outfit.

She wore a white long dress with a slit down both sides near the bottom of the dress, revealing a black leather tight pants that had glistened in the light. She wore a black fedora over her hair and a white 'comedy' mask over her face, with half of it sliced off revealing her face. She held a large sliver katana in her right hand and its sheath on the left side of her.

She rushed towards the Eds and did a horizontal slash. Ed had brought his tree in a vertical position which blocked the blow. Robin then jumped and proceeded to use a roundhouse kicked to Ed, but Edd had swung his yo-yo at the right time in order for it to encircle her leg. Thinking quickly on his feet he swung it in a 360 motion, and then released it, throwing Robin off the roof. Robin responded by sticking the Katana's sheath into the ground, using it to propel herself at lightning speeds towards the Eds.

Double d timed and calculated the speed she was at and had tried to make a strike with his branch, which was foolish but in here, nothing made sense. But Robin had easily sliced through the branch and kicked Eddy in the face with the same momentum she had before. She then back flipped from his face and landed perfectly, quickly running towards Double d and slashed at him near his heart, causing him to bleed profusely. He fell to the floor while holding his chest, his vision started to blur again.

"NO ONE HURT ED'S FRIENDS!"

In an instant déjà vu moment, Ed swung his tree with so much force that when it hit Robin, it knocked the wind out of her and nearly shattered her rib cage. She fell to the floor when he stopped as Edd had managed to regain his compose despite the wound on his chest.

"GENTLEMEN! NOW IS THE PERFECT TIME FOR AN _ALL OUT ATTACK***_!" Double d shouted as Ed and Eddy nodded in agreement.

Ed broke a piece of wood from his tree and tossed it to Double d, who had caught it with ease. Eddy took out another yo-yo and Ed had poised his tree and they were all set. Ed rushed forward and made a homerun with Robin as the ball, knocking her fifty feet into the air. Eddy then threw his yo-yo at her and it encircled her, as he brought her back to Earth. The force would have destroyed the tower, yet it stood strong and tall.

On Double d's command, they rushed in hoping to finish her off.

_**ALL OUT ATTACK DENIED!**_

Robin had anticipated this. She quickly somersaulted up and then released a strong kinetic shockwave, throwing the Eds back a few meters. They couldn't even stand much anymore, this was their limit.

'_I couldn't save her. Now I am going to receive the same fate as her.'_ Double d thought as he had started to close his eyes. He had started to think about how he was going to die.

'_I hoped that Ed and Eddy did not have to suffer. I just wanted to escape this dimension. Then I had met her, she was so similar to __**that girl**__ long ago. I just want to say sorry for that time, that one fateful time. I just wanted to cry and show my emotions, now I see her and all those memories come flooding back. And now she is dead, I can't save her. But I don't want someone else to share the same gruesome fate. I want to help these people. I WANT TO LIVE! I WANT THE POWER TO SAVE OTHERS!"_

**I am thou**

Double looked around and found himself floating in the swirling mass of colors.

**And thou art I**

He looked around for the person world was talking, but found no one.

**From the sea of thy soul I cometh**

He kept looking around.

**If thou seeks the truth of this world**

Same as above.

**Then thou must do the following:**

He stopped looking when he saw his pocket had started to glow a bright mystical blue.

**Accept thy self**

**Find thine purpose**

He dug in his pocket and searched it.

**Search thy soul **

**Become the Fool**

He found the source of the light. He took out the light and had found the same diamond ring that he had received yesterday. It had glowed with such luminosity that he had to close his eyes. He had placed it onto his left ring finger.

**Now, from the sea of thy soul, call my name!**

Double d opened his eyes again and found the world to be black and white, yet the same. He found Ed and Eddy slumped where they were. He found Robin suspended in mid air, preparing to strike. The only thing that had color was his ring. He had suddenly known what to do.

_**Per…**_

He outstretched his left hand. He's starting to sweat.

_**so…**_

He brought his right hand to his left shoulder as he started to glow the

Same blue as the diamond.

…_**na!**_

He quickly brought his right hand down his left arm horizontally, crushing the diamond as it passed over his hand. He glowed a bright blue as the aura started to gather above him as it started to manifest into a human form. Time seemed to have restarted as Robin started to zoom forwards and brought down her katana. The blow was blocked however, when the mass above Double d used a sword like object it had.

"_I CALL ON A PERSONA OF THE FOOL ARCANA. ONE OF THE THREE MUSKETEERS. THE INSPIRING LEADER, __**ATHOS!**_"

In that instant, the mass parried the blow, throwing Robin back a few feet, causing her to fall to the floor hitting her head. The blue aura around the mass had dissolved and the Persona was revealed.

It was a 6ft tall male. He wore a white dress shirt with frills near the neck of the shirt, which resided in a red coat which was opened. The coattails of the red coat reached the bottom of his boots, which were black boots with black long pants. On his face, he wore a full metal mask, which had a black 'Fleur-de-lis' symbol on it. He wore a red wide brimmed hat whose sides were raised up parallel to the hat; it had a white dove feather sticking out to the back of it. It had one rapier sheathed at its side, with the guard also having a 'Fleur-de-lis' symbol. He floated for a while then in the black flower on the mask, two bright blue eyes opened. They were just plain blue, no iris and no white or pupil, like visor eyes. He showed an emotion of anger behind the mask while he unsheathed his rapier.

"He experienced an awakening right now? But he hasn't manifested his shadow yet, this is impossible. Loyal Hands, subdue him!" Robin commanded as more Loyal Hands flew towards him.

Athos took his rapier and in one smooth motion, defeated both of them without breaking a sweat. He flipped his sword in a 360 rotation and flew forward; he somersaulted over the first Loyal Hand and it exploded seconds later. Another Hand tried to grab him, but he had sliced it in half with one vertical slash. Athos then stabbed two Loyal hands, one in front then one behind him, then in one giant X slash motion, defeated them. He turned to face Shadow Robin, with the anger behind his visor like eyes glaring into her soul.

Double d was amazed at how he could control his Persona. It was like he was actually moving his Persona, yet it was like he was imagining his Persona attacking and it happens. He didn't even need to move a finger.

Athos flew towards Robin and slashed at her with his rapier, but she blocked and then roundhouse kicked him, the latter blocking with his arm. When they found out they were equally matched, they broke off. Robin then ran forward, swinging her sword at Aramis' neck. But the latter had ducked and low kicked Robin, throwing off her balance. He then used his other leg to kick Robin in the gut, sending her flying backwards.

Athos got up and then stuck his sword into the ground; a blue hue arose from where the earth and his blade met. Double d stared at Shadow Robin with an uncharacteristic glare filled to the brim with malice, as he suddenly knew his next attack. Robin looked into his eyes and envisioned a close up of his eyes.

"**BUFU!**"

A giant ice block had encased Shadow Robin, immobilizing her. Athos then unsheathed his sword from the earth and flew quickly towards her, and in a giant X slash, sliced the cube into four pieces. Shadow Robin was defeated.

Shadow Robin had regained her Robin form as she was found on the floor near to where her true form was defeated. She was nearly unconscious and was struggling to live. Double d hobbled over to her, despite the near fatal injury that he had experienced, and stood over her.

"You are strong; I would have never imagined that you would have your awakening in the middle of our battle," Robin said "I guess it is time for me to die."

"What!" Double d shouted.

"It's the shadow's law of existence. In this realm, if you are a shadow, you must have a polar opposite in order to exist. However, if you don't have an opposite, you can still exist as long as you have a purpose to live. If that purpose cannot be done or is fulfilled, you cease to exist. My purpose was to defeat you, but since you have defeated me, I am too weak and therefore my purpose is unachievable. I must cease to exist."

Double d looked in horror; he just caused a little girl to practically drop of the face of the Earth. He had killed the same little girl twice.

"If I had…"

"There was nothing you could do; I guess _She _will not be pleased."

"Wait, who is she?"

"I have no time. Just take this."

Robin had thrust a piece of paper into Edd's hands, she then lay down and closed her eyes as she dissipated into little pieces. Double d was exhausted from fighting against shadows was just wanted to sleep. He then drifted off, losing himself in the stream of consciousness.

* * *

><p>*If you know the persona games, then you know this little insert.<p>

**Pun and wordplay intended.

***Can't have a battle without one of these.

This is the second chapter, please R&R.


	3. Welcome to the Velvet Room

**Author's Note: **Happy Random day! What? You don't know what random day is? Oh well, onto my note.

This is the third chapter to Edsona, the story is going good. This chapter is basically either filler or a plot developing chapter, whichever one you want to call it. Also, I encourage you to use some of the actual game music to listen when reading certain parts of the story. I will suggest the music but the choice is up to you. Anyway, please R&R.

**Reviewer Roll: **_Spindash77: Thanks for highlighting my flaw; I seemed to have misread my source. It has been changed accordingly. To answer about Ed, I think he just chose the tree just because there was nothing else to use. I mean, really, some of the future places there visiting won't even have trees. _

_Taichidecade: Thanks for those kind words._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own EEnE or the Shin Megami Tensei/Persona series or the music of the series. They are owned by AKA and Atlus respectively.**_

* * *

><p><em>Date: Unknown<em>

_Location: Unknown_

_Forecast: Unknown_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Music suggestion: Aria of the Soul*<strong>_

In a completely different setting than the last chapter, we have arrived in some sort of room. In it, was a velvet like blue table in the middle of the room; it was GIGANTIC and had a to be the size of a football field. In the middle of the table was another table, it was draped in the same velvet colored table cloth. Behind it was two chairs, one chair was a normal wooden chair draped in velvet also, and another was a throne like chair which was being occupied.

In the chair was a man. He was bald only at the top of his head and had white hair that covered his neck. His eyes had a black ring around the outside that seemed to make them bulge out of his skull, and the eyes had red veins that decorated the edges of the eyes, which seemed to have mix perfectly together with his menacing eyebrows. His nose was as big as someone's shoe. He wore a black suit which had a white handkerchief stick out of its chest pocket.

The person next to him was an eloquently dressed female who had near white hair which went down to her shoulders with a blue headband on top her head. She wore a dark blue velvet jacket, which was adorned with eight golden rings, four on each side. She wore black leggings and had blue high heeled shoes. In her right hand, she had a purple leather back book with the title 'Le Grimoire' on the top. That same book was what she was reading, though what she was reading, we could not tell. She looked at the man next to her as he sparked to life, with her natural and alluring golden eyes.

"Ahh, it seems to me that we have a special guest in our midst." The man said.

Double d started to materialize in the chair and he had started to gain consciousness He looked at himself for a while and gasped as he had seemed to be healed from all of his injuries from the previous chapter.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room. This is a place between reality and dreams, mind and matter."

Double d looked at the man, then the lady next to him. He then tried to talk, and found that he seemed to speak without moving his mouth.

"Where am I? Who are you?"

"As I had said before, this is the Velvet Room. I am Igor, and this lady right next to me is your Velvet Assistant."

"Velvet Assistant?"

The lady coughed, directing Double d's attention towards her.

"A Velvet Assistant is a resident of the Velvet Room who aides you on your journey. I am Margaret. I will be filling in for your true Velvet Assistant until she arrives."

Double d had a confused look on his face.

"Wait, please explain from the beginning. I don't understand."

"Very well then." Igor said as he placed his hand on top of the table. "You have awakened to a power called Persona. A persona is the façade to use to face life's hardships, sort of a mask if you will. People who have a contract have the ability to enter the Velvet Room at will. All Personas are governed by a system of cards, known as the Tarot Cards."

Igor focused for a second and in an instant twenty cards flew out of his hand and formed a perfect circle. The cards were colored in various shades of blue and in the middle of them, they had a mask like face colored white on one side and black on another side. Outside the giant table, twenty giant cards with the same backing encircled the table.

"The Tarot Cards are split into twenty main cards, called Arcana."

Igor waved his hand and the cards somehow rose from the table and flipped over, revealing various colored cards. The giant cards around the table majestically moved along with the cards and revealed the same pictures that the cards on the table had. When Double d looked at the cards in more detail, he found that they had Roman Numerals that numbered from one to twenty. Igor waved his hand again and the cards flipped back over, all except one.

This one, in particular, was very plain. It showed a man in all black, holding a bag tied onto a stick, walking to the left of the picture. Behind him was a background made with various shades of gray. On the bottom of the card, it had the number 0 on the border. It was very one colored and had no form of difference other than the various shades. Igor chuckled as Double d stared at it.

"Heh, heh. Tell me, what do you noticed about the card?"

"I noticed that the only color in there is gray, it seems very bland and uniform."

"Indeed. As it only has one color, it's like everything itself."

Double d had a confused face as his brain tried to process the new information that had been presented by Igor. Just what was this man saying?

"Can you elaborate on that?"

Margaret interjected.

"What my master is saying is, in this card, the fool, there are many shades of gray. But at the end of the day it is still gray. Do you understand me?"

Double d nodded yes and continued to mentally take notes.

"Tell me, do you know the story of the fool?"

"I think I do. In the background and meanings of the Tarot Cards, the fool represented the beginning. The card represented the beginning that all other things originate from, a 'prime' if you will. It is can also can be compared to the Joker in playing cards."

"Exactly." Igor interjected, interrupting Margaret. "Just as the fool is the point of which all things begin, the shades of gray originate from the one true color of gray. By your logic, that would be 'gray prime'. But I digress."

"Your Persona, Athos, has the ability of the wild card."

"What is a 'Wild Card?" Double d inquired.

"This simply means that your Persona can change its form and Arcana. Meaning from any of the twenty Arcana, you can pick any Persona from them."

"That is a useful ability." Double said as he thought of all the possibilities that can arise from the ability to change his persona. He may even find Personas stronger that Athos, if that was even possible.

"Although, something feels weird about your Wild Card."

Double d looked back at her.

"While your Persona's special ability is the Wild Card, it seems … stranger and somehow like that one…"

"Now now Margaret. No spoilers. Let our friend here find his own plot. Now, you have entered here, meaning you have found signed a contract."

'_A contract? Does he mean…?" _

"Nonetheless, for the record, you will need to sign the contract again. I will re-explain the terms of the contract. The only rule is that any decision you make from now on, you must take full responsibility of it, in other words, you must accept your true self at all times. Or you shall face dire consequences from negating it. Have we a contract?"

Double d pondered about it for a few more seconds. He wondered if this is like selling his soul.

"No, this is not like selling your soul. Do not worry; there is no price for this as long you obey that rule." Igor responded.

Double d wondered if he is reading his mind. But at this point, he wasn't even close to wondering how that was scientifically possible. He hesitated, but decided to go through with it. He reached out the paper. On it read:

_Dear guest,_

_By signing this contract, through all your bonds and by your word, you agree to fulfill the following at all times:_

_You hereby agree to accept the consequences and the benefits of all your actions, in thought, word and deed. Failure to do so may range minor to __**DIRE **__change in one's lifestyle._

_If you agree with the rule above, please sign on the line below this sentence. _

A pen had materialized in Edd's right hand. He grasped it and wrote his full name on the line below the last sentence. On the paper, the phrase '_Dear guest'_ changed to '_Dear Eddward_'.

"Excellent! Now that you have signed the contract, we have nothing more to explain to you." Igor said as he smiled almost diabolically. Double d almost wondered if he could be trusted, but reminded himself that he can possibly read minds, so he thought nothing of it.

"You have all the current information you need until you see us again. Have a safe journey. Until we meet again."

Double d looked at them and pondered at what they meant by that. He looked around, there was no visible exit. He suddenly started to feel a bit light headed, and he swung to and fro. He held his head for a second and quickly lost all consciousness, drifting into a sleep like state.

* * *

><p><em>Date: 12<em>_th__ Tuesday April, 2012_

_Location: Edd's room, Edd's house, Peach Creek_

_Forecast: Sunny_

* * *

><p>Double d woke up to the song of bird chirps. He looked outside and was hit smack in the face by rays of sunlight. He groaned as he rose out of his bed sleepily and looked at his clock, as he had reached into his closet and plugged it into the socket on the right side of his bed. While his iron heated up, he quickly went downstairs for a glass of water. Walking up the stairs, carefully, with the glass of water and watered his plant cactus, which had the label under him. It read <em>'Jim'<em>.

'_6:30 A.M_' the clock read.

'_Time for school._' Double d mentally thought as he ironed his bed and was also getting ready after.

A few minutes later, he walked out of his bathroom, fully dressed in his normal orange and purple combo. He walked to his dresser and did his mental checklist for his items. He stopped as he got to the ring that he found in its case. He picked it up and it somehow glowed, acknowledging his present as the rightful owner. He wondered for a moment if what he experienced last night was just a dream, as he studied the ring. He looked at it, but he nearly threw it away as he stared in awe at what he had just seen.

In the ring, the Fool Card was spinning inside of it. It was like an animation of the card. Double d rushed towards his magnifying glass and investigated this ring. He gasped as his studies had confirmed, the diamond was solid. No card of the size he was seeing could ever move in such a fluid manner. He remembered about the shadows and the piece of paper Shadow Robin gave him. He cautiously removed the paper from his pajama pants pocket and read what was on it.

He decided to show this to the others later, as he quickly ate breakfast, brushed his teeth and left the house, not seeing his mother or father as usual. He exited his house and headed straight down the right of it, crossing the road. He had found out that there were a minimal amount of cars that drove on the streets. He walked to the bus stop, rested his bag down and waited for the bus.

"SOCKHEAD!" A voice shouted from afar. Double d looked around and found Ed and Eddy walking towards him from where he had just walked from.

"Good morning fellows."

"Double d! My dream last night was so cool. Ed was like '_I am Lothar! Defender of the cottage people.'_ And little birdie was like, '_WRONG!'_, and we were knocked into defeat, but you were like, '_.Na!' _and defeated the evil monsters. So awesome!" Ed shouted.

"Yes Ed, I was there." Double d replied with a miniature sigh.

"Double d, what's with that dream last night?" Eddy asked.

"I don't know Eddy; I'm trying to understand it myself."

"I don't get it either Eddy!"

"Shut up Ed."

"Hey, did you hear?" Another kid asked as he and his friend walked next to the bus stand and stood near the Eds.

"About what?"

"That kid named Robin died last night."

Those words struck the Eds harder than a truck. Yet the two idiots kept talking.

"Yeah, but I heard she was in a coma since she was, like, four or something. But no one liked her anyway; I guess she was just taking up space."

"Yeah. She was an A grade student when she woke up. She was a big nerd."

"Yeah dude. Hey, you know that girl who got a D in that test. Man, she's hot. She's better than that Robin kid, at looks and life."

"I'd rather date her than that kid when I'm older."

"Me too. One time, I 'borrowed' her pencil, and she said '_It's mine. Can I have it back?_'I was like, '_No, you're just a stupid girl!'_ then I kicked her down the stairs and then peed on her!"

"*_Laughs*_ Nice one dude, high five!"

* * *

><p>After those two idiots got a good dose of getting their behinds whupped by the Eds, sans Double d, they were on the floor whimpering with fear. Double d did not know Ed could be so violent, and although those two deserved what was coming to them, he did not make himself feel that it was right or it felt good. He looked at them dead in the eye, with malice, and said:<p>

"Well, I hope you all learn the lessons of…"

He then proceeded to give them the lecture of the century. He hurt them more than Ed could have. When he was finished, he saw that they were crying and ran off to their parents. Double d nearly regretted doing that to them, but he remembered his contract with Igor and saw how nearly difficult it was to maintain the contract. Besides, they needed to know when to respect the recently deceased anyhow.

"Man, people can be such as-"

"Language Eddy. But you're right. How they treated her was not appropriate, I mean, you push her down the stairs, then urinate on her for no reason. How do their parents sleep at night?"

"Damn, like you're my mother or something."

"Anyway, there was something I wanted to show you guys. It's from, her."

Double d took out the piece of paper in his right pocket and showed it to the Eds. He held it in front of him and they read in unison. It read:

_The wife of the King is making an army, the attack draws nigh and her purpose is ever near to be completed. _

_-G _

Eddy's face had started to whiten and Ed was unusually quiet. Double d let the situation sank in for a bit until he placed the paper into his pocket. Eddy shuffled his balance on his feet uncomfortably for a few minutes and Ed stared into space for a few seconds. Then the bus came.

* * *

><p><em>Date: 12<em>_th__ Tuesday April, 2012_

_Location: After School, Peach Creek Junior High, Peach Creek_

_Forecast: Sunny_

* * *

><p>Edd was walking through the halls of Peach Creek Jr. High. He had just finished Botany Class and was going to wait for the bus at the bus stop. He neared the door and sighed, remembering Robin. He walked out of the school doors on to be barraged by the various plethora of voices that came from various students that had gathers in front of the school. He looked at the his current surroundings and nearly freaked out when he read the sign.<p>

There was a crudely made stand that stood on the right of the stair which read, 'The kid with the monster out of his head' was written with crude handwriting. On the side showed a bad drawing of Athos and on another side showed Double d just standing there with a blue spot over his hand. Kids gathered around and started to pay Eddy bucket loads of quarters, his eyes were dollar signs. He turned his head around and saw who he was looking for.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, here's the man of the hour! Shut up and take your seats, and remember to give your quarter for ol' Eddy here. Or else this guy isn't going to be happy."

He pointed to Ed, who proceeded to smile dumbly and laughed for no reason. Edd moved to where Eddy was standing and proceeded to rant and rave about how his Persona should be kept secret.

"Come on Double d, just one quick little smash and it will be over in a jiffy."

He sighed, and even though the summon wouldn't be that quick since a 'jiffy' was a 1/1000th of a second* (He did that calculation in his head. Smart guy.), he still decided it was good enough to at least try. He climbed on top the stage and stared at every one who were either seated or standing. As they stared back at him, he nervously shuffled as all sound and stopped. He looked at Eddy and was going to say something, but he dug in his pocket and threw the ring at him.

"You left it at your house. Thought I'd pick it up for yah."

'_Well that's one excuse terminated._' He mentally groaned as he somehow managed to catch the ring and placed it onto his finger. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. If he really summoned Athos, then he would not know what could happen. He just hoped he could stop him from hurting anyone or worse…

He took his right hand and brought it to his left shoulder; he readied himself and swung his left hand downwards nearing the diamond.

SMACK!

Athos was summoned and he flew around in the air. He somersaulted and flipped and showed off his sword. Everyone was pleased and they loved the show. The Eds kept their money and they lived happily ever after.

That would have happed if the stone actually cracked. I mean, it was too incident free to be real.

No, instead the Ed with the stone nearly doubled over in pain as he grasped his hand and hoped for the pain to die down. He had willingly hit real sold diamond and nearly broke his thin underdeveloped hand, which wasn't very bright of him. He wondered why he didn't summon Athos just now. He did exactly what he did in **That** world, so what could be different.

Everyone showed collective displeasure and they bombarded Eddy in a raucous manner. He was given blows to areas that should not be mentioned. They then took the jar he was holding onto and stole all the money they gave him. He was left on the floor with a few bruises and zero quarters. He got up groggily and glared at Double d, who was still reeling with pain.

"What was that for? I just asked you to do one lousy thing, and you blew it! I can't believe…"

After getting scolded by his friend, Double d got up and trudged back home. Still wondering what had happened.

* * *

><p><em>Date: 13<em>_th__ Wednesday April, 2012_

_Location: Homeroom, Peach Creek Junior High, Peach Creek_

_Forecast: Slightly Cloudy_

* * *

><p>Double d looked at the other classmates that were in homeroom with him. They looked at him with such disappointment, and he sighed as he remembered the embarrassment of yesterday's fiasco. Ed was playing with packets of gravy and was a bit nervous. Eddy was a complete nervous wreck and was hiding behind a book. Double d noted these things and was about to continue reading the book he was holding.<p>

BLAM!

The door to the class room was demolished as three figures had entered the rooms. Everyone stopped and flinched in fear as they cowered underneath there desk, sans Double d. He just looked back at the three figures, and found them to be female. One person stuttered for a while with a K sound until he grown enough courage to say it.

"KANKERS!"

The first of the girls seemed to be the youngest. She had long blonde hair and had protruded front teeth and a nose which resembled a pig's snout. She had a gray t-shirt, which was too small and showed her belly button, which was in contrast with her red short pants. She wore yellow socks and red shoes. This one veered at Ed and advanced towards him.

The second one seemed to be the middle child of the three. She had unnatural blue hair which covered one of her eyes. She wore a black armless shirt and wristband, and had green pants. Her fingernails were colored in a dull red like color. She stared at Edd and smiled, who shrunk in his seat.

The last one was the eldest of the three girls. She had a giant orange afro which covered her eyes. She wore a white t-shirt with red polka-dots on it; she also wore a pink belt with blue jeans and red shoes. As she smiled, Double d cringed as her yellow stained teeth and her one blue tooth. She then 'looked' towards Eddy and smiled again, they said Ed withdrew behind his desk in order to hide from the behemoth in front of him.

"Hiya, Boyfriends!" They shouted in unison.

"KANKERS!"

They advanced towards Eddy and encircled him before he had a chance to escape.

"Well, well, well short stuff. You sure know how to show a lady a crappy time." The oldest one said.

"Even though that boy what kinda cute." The middle aged one said, looking towards Double d.

"He's not that cute Marie." The youngest continued.

"Shut it May." Marie replied, blushing.

"Both of you'ze shut up! Anyway…" The eldest sister barked. She then moved towards Eddy and grabbed him.

"You took something from us yesterday. You wanna know what it is?"

Eddy vigorously shook his head 'NO'.

"OUR QUARTER YOU DOLT!" She screamed as she slammed Eddy next to the chalk board. Eddy would've wet his pants, but he was too frightened to even do that.

"Yeah, it was my lucky quarter from when I was little." May said with a fake sad voice.

"It was your fault that you spent it in the first place, May." Marie said.

"Whatever," The eldest said as she gripped Eddy again, and with one strong arm, shook the boy into submission. He nearly threw up and fainted as he nearly made light speed. A lone quarter fell onto the floor, as with many other sums of money and a wallet. "LOOKS LIKE WE GOT A WINNER GIRLS!"

She tossed Eddy to the other kids, who were barricaded with various amounts of desks and chairs. Double d winced as Eddy slammed into the barrier and it collapsed and nearly crushed the kids inside.

"Let this be a lesson for you'ze kids! Don't steal from the Kankers!"

"Um, excuse me?"

The eldest Kanker stopped her rampage and looked at him with her hidden eyes. He took a deep breath and started to talk, albeit nervously.

"Well, we seemed to have gotten off to the wrong start. Let me introduce myself, I am Eddward, please to me you fine ladies. Now I don't know the history between you and Eddy, but you shouldn't treat someone like that. If you asked for the quarter first, you would've gotten it. So, if you please, can you apologize to my friend other there and let bygones be bygones."

The entire world paused for a while as they tried to process the information. The eldest one stopped and seemed to think to herself, but she then thrust out and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Well looky here girls, we got ourselves a pretty boy!"

"And a cute one at that!" Marie said as she grabbed him while shouting "Give him to me, Lee!" When she received her victim, she smiled and looked sweet for once.

"Hiya, boyfriend." She cooed.

"I beg your pardon?" Edd exclaimed as Marie drew him close. She held him for a moment, then shouted

"Since you MY new boyfriend, you supposed to get me something nice! Well, where is it?"

In that moment, a SMACK was heard. Marie dropped the defenseless Ed as she picked up the box. She opened it and gasped at what she saw inside, she then squealed in delight as she put the said item on her finger and showed it around. When the fallen Ed regained his senses, he gasped a silent '_NO!'_ as the item she had put on was his ring!

"It's so shiny. See May, at least my man has some Class."

"Whatever!"

"And my man is cute, unlike yours Lee."

"Why you little…!" Lee shouted as May had to hold her back.

"Excuse me, Marie is it?" Edd started, "Can you please give back my ring, it's really important and…?"

"Sorry, but a gift from a man doesn't have a refundable option."

Edd scratched his head as he tried to unravel the meaning of that idiom.

"Well then, now that I have a ring, all we need is a kiss. Pucker up boyfrie-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Marie's rant was cut short as a giant blue wave of energy surged from her. In an instant, she flew backwards into the solid concrete of the classroom, plumes of dust and concrete being pulverized in mid air by the energy. When the dust settled, it seemed that Marie had flew threw five walls before hitting the cafeteria. She managed to rise after that. Lee and May were in shock, staring at the Marie shaped hole. Edd stared in wonder as his ring, which was catapulted into mid air before the explosion, landed gracefully in his palm with no scratches on it.

"Did you see that Lee? He just threw Marie through that wall over there." May asked.

"This kid's got some kind of 'voodoo' like thing. Let's get outta here girls." Lee said as she sent May for Marie's dazed body. She left, not before snatching the quarter Eddy had stole, and walked along with her sister.

Edd stared at the ring, then the giant hole, then the ring again. He wondered what kind of power was in that ring, heck- what the ring was in the first place. I mean, it clearly has enough power to throw someone through five layers of concrete, it must be something special. Ed was nowhere to be found, yet there was a hole leading to the basement of the school. However, Eddy seized the moment and grabbed Edd's hand and shouted.

"Three cheers for the guy who just saves your asses! ('_EDDY, LANGUAGE!' _Double d mentally scolded.) Hip-hip…"

"HOORAY!"

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to the Kankers, the Eds, the Kids, the Parents… Heck, everybody but you guys, something took place that changed someone's life. A bright light had shown in her mind and she suddenly felt warm. She wiped her brow and was then surrounded by a calm, reassuring, almost motherly voice, and in an instant, a piece of paper appeared. She mentally signed it and it dissipated, she sighed in relief as the voice faded away, part of her wanted to keep listening to it. Although she didn't know then, all the pieces were falling into place and then she knew:<p>

Marie Kanker's life will never be the same.

* * *

><p>Well that's the end of the third chapter. Until next time, please Read and Review as always.<p>

*Yes, a jiffy is a 1/1000th of a second. I counted.


	4. The Jovial Shield, Porthos!

Happy Birthday! Well, its someone's birthday somewhere around the world so, yeah. Happy birthday, whoever it is!

I have a surprise for you!

You: What is it?

A double Rainbow. *Spazz face*

You: *excitement*

That second last sentence was a lie, well one word of it anyway.

You: …

Well, this is the fourth chapter of the series and we will return to the dream world again. Can I get a 'YAY!'? (Silence) Oh come on guys.

**Reviewer's Roll: **Oh wait, double update. Heh heh.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own EEnE or the Shin Megami Tensei/Persona series or the music of the series. They are owned by AKA and Atlus respectively. However, I own the OC shopkeeper. I also don't own Samus or the Metroid Series, as they are both owned by Nintendo.**_

_**Note: All the names of the shops are real in the EEnE canon. Also, please excuse if the Italian is not correct.**_

* * *

><p><em>Date: 19<em>_th__ Tuesday April, 2012_

_Location: After School, Peach Creek Junior High, Peach Creek_

_Forecast: Sunny_

* * *

><p>"Hey, Double d, will we get to go to the Dream World again tonight?"<p>

"Yes Ed, I said so yesterday."

"YAY!"

"Hey Sockhead, hold up for a sec. My yo-yo's all broken from kicking shadow ass."

"Eddy, please stop swearing."

"Whatever, anyway, I need a new weapon."

"Yes, I too need a new weapon. Not like I condone such use, but I don't think it's wise for me to keep using a branch. Nor do I appreciate Ed's use for trees."

"Of course I can't use anymore trees. Because _Spindash77 _won't like it."

"Wait, what?"

"Just forget about it Eddy."

It has been a week since the entire 'Marie flying through a wall and causing $5000 worth of collateral damage to the school', as the principal puts it, fiasco. The Eds, especially Edd, have been gaining a small fan following. Rumors started circulating, and soon everyone knew, or knew but didn't show it, the Eds.

The Eds were walking down the streets of Peach Creek's shopping district. As they walked along the concrete sidewalks of the district, they could see various shops displaying many 'unique' items (including a urinal). As they walked past the orange building with the label 'Toomeys' Tattoos' on the top, and a purple building with the label 'Danny's Meat Shop', Edd wondered where these people got these names from.

Shrugged it off as they reached the destination of which they have been looking for, the Antique shop.

* * *

><p><em>Date: 19<em>_th__ Tuesday April, 2012_

_Location: Evening, Antique Store, Peach Creek_

_Forecast: Sunny_

* * *

><p>The Eds felt that they have been thrown back into another century, as they pushed the brown wooden door and a little ring sounded. They saw a wooden floored room with various posters and cases scattered around the store. Posters showing explorers like 'Christopher Columbus' and had treasures from the Roman Empire and the Spanish Conquistadors. They even had a working quadrant the size of a big flat screen TV, an earlier prototype model Edd noted.<p>

Eddy smiled to himself as he saw glass cases containing old Roman Coins and various Chinese china and vases, all of them worth a fortune. He was tempted to steal the coins the most, as he reached out to touch the case. But was cut short as an arrow made of wood nearly pierced his hand and it landed into the floor. He withdrew his hand and held it to his chest. As Edd looked around, another _arrow nearly impaled him as it missed his knee_*. He fell to the floor, frozen in fear and would've gotten shot if Ed hadn't spoke.

"OLD MAN MARVELLI! It's Ed!"

"Ed my boy, how nice it is to see you again." A voice rang out. Edd looked around for the source and noticed that it was primed with a flawless Italian accent.

A few footsteps were heard as a old man in his late sixties wobbled into view. His face was wrinkled with age; with every wrinkle was ten years worth of experience. His head was peppered with snow white hair, every gray hair indicating every stressful moment he had went through. His eyes were closed and Edd wondered if he could see. A brown robe made of cloth went from his shoulders down and covered his feet, hiding his body. In his right hand, was a genuine crossbow, working to perfection and without a spot of rust on it, like it came from medieval times through a loop hole in time. He laughed as he looked at Ed.

"Mia, Ed, in quanto tempo essa ha stato poiché l'ultima ti visto?" He asked with his Italian accent. (_My, Ed, how long has it been since I last saw you?)_

"Lo non riesco a ricordare.(_I can't remember.)_" Surprisingly, Ed had replied in a perfect, flawless, Italian accent. Edd and Eddy stared in wonder as Edd was apparently fluent in a foreign language. As they stared in shock, Marvelli laughed as replied.

"Haha, lo stesso vecchio Ed.(_Haha, same old Ed.)_" He replied as he wobbled over and shook hands with Ed. Then he fired some rapid Italian, to much for Edd to even hope to transfer. Ed responded, and he seemed to be reciting congregations of various verbs, say long sentences, and even seemed to be singing 'Ode to Joy' in German, ... IN ITALIAN.

After Ed had seemed to be finished displaying his extreme fluency in Italian, Marvelli laughed and patted his back.

"Well, Ed, you still remember what I have taught you."

"Yes."

"Please tell me then, who are these eccentric people?"

Eddy could have ripped off his head if Ed had not retrained him. Edd sighed and walked foward.

"Hello good sir, my name is Eddward or Edd for short, and I dare say this is a fine estashblishment."

"Of course. And who is the boy over there?"

"That, good sir, is Eddy."

"So let me get this straight Signiors," He started as he stared at them all, "You are Ed, You are Edd, and You are Eddy. So basically, You're all named Edward."

"So what's that supposed to mean?" Eddy replied with a small tone of threat in his voice. Edd then shot a glare at the small Ed and nodded a polite yes.

"Dalle divinità! Coincidenza divina!" He suddenly shouted as he prance about and smiled like a giddy little school girl. Eddy stared in shock as Edd tried to decipher what he said. When Marvelli either regained his composer or got too tired to continue his antics, whichever came first, he took his crossbow and placed on the counter in the back. He laughed and said,

"My, my, you all must be blessed by the Gods of Fate in order to be named the same name. That's a blessing in my family."

"Okay Ed, I give up. What are we doing here?" Eddy asked, annoyed as he already is.

"Guys, this is Old Man Marvelli."

"Gustacho, Gustacho Marvelli. A pleasure to meet you Signiors."

"He's the guy I was talking about."

"Ed, you didn't say anything."

"What do you mean, Signior Edd?" Gustacho asked.

"I mean, we walked straight here, following Ed. (Dumb idea following Ed of all people, I know.)"

"We were lost."

"We weren't lost Eddy, we were just exploring places that wasn't our destination. Is that so wrong?"

Gustacho laughed as he looked back at the boys and waved his hand.

"Now, now gentlemen. I assume that people of your age are more interested in violence now a days, hm?"

"Old Man Marvelli, can you please sell us some of your weapons?" Ed asked.

Gustacho pondered for a moment and sctratched his brow.

"Of course. I will supply you with suitable weapons. Anything for a past student of mine and his friends."

He walked to the back of the shop, and he searched for a while. Edd looked around the shop and found that many of these items should be in the museum. Some were ancient Roman coins and swords, some Mayan writings depicting who knows what, and a few midevil suits of armor. He stopped as he reach a big brass treasure chest.

"Ah! For signior Edd, we have a custom made Roman steel longsword! You would like it, si?"

"If you please."

Marvelli took out the sword, which was a bit rusty. It wasn't that impressive, just a giant blade with a plain silver colored handle. Not to mention it was heavy. He propped it up against the wall, hoping that he could somehow manage to get it home.

"And for signior Eddy. We have a yoyo."

"WHAT? You've got to be kidding me?"

He took the yo-yo, which was a plain blue, and gave it to the small Ed. He took the yo-yo and tried to bounce it, but he failed each time. Edd let out a small chuckle in amusement. Eddy frowned. In the dream world, he could just throw it and the yo-yo would wrap around the target easily. Everything was better in the dream world, everything. He howled in rage as the string broke. He looked around and saw a small box on a counter that read 'Nylon String'. He quickly had managed to snatch it without anyone noticing, as Marvelli was dugging in the chest again.

"Now for signior Ed..."

"Nothing for me, thanks."

Marvelli looked at him for a moment, and pondered. He then laughed and wished them off, as the store was closing. They took the cue and walked away, although Edd pondered about something.

'_Why would a man give children ancient weapons and not ask what they are using it for?_'

Marvelli looked at the boys with a solemn look on his face.

'_You'll have many dangers ahead, tread wisely, Sons of Edward._'

* * *

><p>After buying weapons for the upcoming fight, the Eds returned home. When each of them got home, they slipped into bed and held their weapons in their hands, or just slept in Ed's case. When Double d had prepared for bed, he took his weapon and placed his ring on his finger. He slipped in the bed, and tapped the ring. He focused on Ed and Eddy, he focused on the lovely calm blue light that the ring gives off sometimes, he thought about just nothing. And when he had remember he was awake, he found himself drifting to Lala land.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Date: 19<em>_th__ Tuesday April, 2012_

_Location: Astral Crossroads_

_Forecast: Misty_

_Music: Persona 3 OST: Mistic (or Mystic, I'm not sure)_

* * *

><p>When Double d had come too, he had found himself somehow exiting a door while unconscious. He looked around and saw that he was in a giant velvet blue lobby. It seemed that there were three doors that were the same velvet color. He looked at his, which had a neatly labeled 'Eddward' on it. When he looked two doors down on the same side of the room, he saw a door which had a giant gold door which had in giant gold letters, 'EDDY'.<p>

Said occupant opened the door and walked out, in his normal attire. He even had his yo-yo, which he was rolling up and down. Double d mentally checked him off the list and looked at the door in the middle of them. The door in question seemed to be made of simple brown wood. But it was coated in butter, and a few ounces of gravy liquid seeped from the bottom of it.

"Eddy," Double d started, "did you see Ed by any chance?"

"Nope, never saw him. I'm sure the lumps just playing in a tub of gravy." He replied.

"I think we should enter his door."

Eddy walked in front of him as Edd reached for the door knob.

"Whoa, Double d. We're entering Ed's mind, right?"

"By my hypothesis."

"Do you realize that his brain as empty as an egg right?"

"I know Eddy but we should at least try to find him."

Eddy shrugged. "I'm just saying that we'll be looking forever in a head filled with nothing but gravy and butter toast."

Double d rolled his eyes and reached for the door knob again. As he pulled the door open, a bright light showed from the inside. He looked at Eddy, who gave him a thumbs up. He nodded slightly and opened the door into Ed's subconscious.

* * *

><p><em>Date: 19<em>_th__ Tuesday April, 2012_

_Location: Midday, Cul-de-Sac, Peach Creek, USA_

_Forecast: Sunny_

* * *

><p>When the light died down, Double d was shocked at where he had ended up. He looked around and saw that Eddy wasn't all too far off. He was just coming too when Edd walked over to him and helped him up.<p>

"Where are we? Some gravy infested planet in the nebulae system or something?"

"No, the Cul-de-Sac."

"What?"

Eddy looked around and found that he was in the middle of the Cul-de-Sac's curve. He looked around and, surely enough, he found is house. Double d as well was looking around and noticed something very odd.

"Eddy."

"What?"

"Do you notice anything, strange?"

"Strange, how? There's nothing here!"

"Exactly, Eddy. The fact that no-one is here in the first place means that something is up. It's too quiet."

Eddy shook his head.

"Leave all the detective work to the CSIs, Sockhead."

Edd shook his head and looked down in shame. But when he did, he noticed something.

"Eddy, our clothes…"

"What's wrong with them? They're normal."

"That's it Eddy, they are too normal. Remember when we entered Robin's dream, we always changed into this ranger/camper like clothing. But now that we enter Ed's realm, we retain our same normal clothing. My hypothesis is that our entities cannot be entered as they are, and need to be filtered into these personas which can be recognized by the mind."

"Yawn, bore me to death, why don't ya?" He sarcastically replied.

Edd shook his head and walked to Ed's house.

"Well, if this is Ed's dimension, I guess we should go to his house."

"I wonder if the lump is there."

Eddy soon followed, and they both advanced onto Ed's lawn. But as soon as they got there, they were met with a surprise. A howl sounded from nowhere, and Ed's front door opened. When they gathered his thought, a giant white creature slid towards them at top speed. The Eds barrel-rolled out of the way and the creature did one giant U-turn and started to head towards him. When Edd actually recognized it, it was a giant bar of soap with too badly drawn eyes.

"Seriously, were fighting a cleaning product! I can't believe that we have to fighting such a trivial opponent."

Eddy slapped his mouth.

"Less yapping, more Persona summoning."

"Oh, yes, I forgot."

Eddy shook his head as Edd took his right hand and brought it up his shoulder. He swung it down and it collided into the diamond. In a flash of Velvet blue aura, the red cladl sword wielding musketeer materialized from the air.

Double d pointed, and Athos flew forward, unsheathing his sword and twirling it in his hand. He brought it down in a diagonal slash, while the soap monster flew forward and collided with him. He stopped it with his sword and sliced it. But the sword just skimmed the surface of the creature, not affecting it at all.

"I don't understand. Why can't I cut this soap?" Double d pondered.

Eddy took the initiative and threw his Battle Yo-yo. The yo-yo encircled the creature and tried to get a hold of it, but the string just slipped and reeled back to the confused Ed. He then threw it back to the creature and it collided into it. But it wasn't even fazed, as it flew towards him and smothered the smaller of the two Eds.

"DOUBLE D, GET THIS THING OFF ME!"

"Hang on, I've got an idea."

Edd looked at the soap monster and focused for a few seconds. He felt the energy well up in Athos' core and he directed it to the outside.

"Bufu!"

Athos pointed his sword at the monster and a blue hue escaped from its' tip. A giant ice block had encased Eddy, but the monster had managed to slip off in time. But it seems a little, tougher, blockier, and more solid.

"Let's see if this works."

Athos flew forward, preparing for a strike with his sword and slashed at the creature, defeating it instantly. Eddy had managed to thaw out enough to walk over to him and punch him. Edd recoiled and shouted in pain.

"That's for freezing me, ass!"

The door opened again and another creature flew out, a flurry of green appeared. It was a piece of broccoli.

"Okay, this is ridiculous."

Edd just ended this charade as Athos sliced the broccoli in half. It was defeated.

"Come on Ed, give us something more challenging!"

Edd had noticed that the door was still opened. He walked towards it, Athos following in pursuit. Eddy then took the hint and followed him inside.

* * *

><p><em>Date: 19<em>_th__ Tuesday April, 2012_

_Location: Midday, Ed's House, Peach Creek, USA_

_Forecast: Sunny_

* * *

><p>When we next see the Eds, they have made it to the kitchen of Ed's house. So far, they have been fighting against imaginary monsters, even some of the most famous monsters with little twist. Such as Dracu-gravy and Franken-Chicken. And they have concurred them all. They had just made it to the stairs which led to Ed's room. Edd had a feeling that they were supposed to make it to there and that this was the end of the realm. He walked down with Eddy, and then opened the door.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Date: 19<em>_th__ Tuesday April, 2012_

_Location: Midday, Ed's Room, Peach Creek, USA_

_Forecast: Sunny_

* * *

><p>When they entered the room, the first thing they noticed was the state it was in. It was like a tornado flew through it. Comic books, TV programs, Video Games and tapes, dark spots that reek of gravy, food, and God knows what else, were strewn across the floor. The wall papers were peeling off and revealed a brown substance behind them. The smell of gravy was pungent in the air, and Edd could smell toast. Other than that, he found nothing out of the ordinary, after he ranted about the state of the room.<p>

"How can a human being live in such conditions?"

He dug in his pocket and found a cleaning spray. He always kept it in his pocket at all times in the real world, even when he slept (which isn't so crazy due to these circumstances). He sprayed and took a napkin (also kept in his pocket every night). He rubbed and cleaned the carpet.

"Stinky, stinky, stinky…" He repeated the mantra over and over again while he cleaned.

"What are you, a maid? Stop."

Eddy knocked the fluid out of his hand, spilling the contents onto the floor (and a few comic books.) The house shook and jumped up and down, a howl of the word "MOM!" reverberated through the room, reaching into their ears and clinging on like leeches, remaining until blood poured from their ear drums. Then as fast as it came, it stopped.

"Um, what just happened?"

"I think you made the house mad. Nice job Sockhead."

Loud footsteps were heard as the house shook again. A contorted series of thumps and rakes were heard upstairs. A voice was then heard.

"MOM! Ed ate the last of the Chunky Puff cereal and won't share!"

"No. I did not, I swear, honestly and for truly!" Another voice pleaded. It sounded like Ed.

"ED! How many times do I have to tell you, always SHARE!"

A moment passed.

"OW, MOM, ED HIT ME!"

"ED!"

"NO!"

"THAT'S IT MISTER, YOU ARE **GROUNDED**!"

A scream of pure bed wetting terror ensued, one that could only be made in a life or death situation. Soon the door to the room opened, and a giant 'something' flew across and skid on the floor to the other side of the room. The two Eds had managed to dodge the thing, but upon closer inspection, it turned out to be Ed.

"ED!"

The door, which somehow had closed behind them in record time, was knocked clear off its hinges and smacked Ed in his face. He then covered under his layer of dirty, maybe rotting, clothes and the most terrifying thing in Ed's mind had appeared.

The thing in question was a small little girl. She had ginger red hair and was a different tan than Ed, which Edd noted in the back of his mind. She wore a pink tank top and blue jeans, and her fist was curled up with such fury that it was bleeding. She stepped into the room and looked at Ed, ignoring Edd and Eddy.

"You took Mr. Bonbon from my room! Where is he?"

"I didn't, I swear."

"LIAR!"

She then rushed forward, taking Ed by the ear. Then she somersaulted and slammed Ed into the ground, head first. She then brought her fist down, slamming Ed into the ground again and rode on him, as they slid on the floor, causing Ed serious carpet burn. She then backward somersaulted, kick-flipping Ed into the wall (concrete wall). He rebounded and started to fall, when she ended the Fighting Game-worthy combo by aiming a kick straight from underneath him. It landed straight in the …

Well, let's just say it was a critical hit to the nads.

Edd and Eddy cringed at the blow, as Ed vomited as he landed on the floor. The girl stood over him like a looming shadow of hate. She stared at him in hate and disgust.

"Where's Mr. Bonbon?"

"Please, Sarah! Have mercy!"

She instantly sent a bone crushing axe kick straight to the back. Effortlessly, it crushed Ed's spine.

"Oh look, here he is." Sarah replied as she took out the bunny from behind her back. She was about to send another axe kick to Ed, but Eddy had managed to grab her leg with his yoyo and pulled her off of Ed.

"Wow, I knew you were a demon, but this is a new low, even for you Sarah." Eddy said.

"Well well, look at the dorks." She replied. That is when Edd had noticed that her voice was layered with a demonic overtone, like a sound effect.

"You're such a brat, you know that?" Eddy said as he flicked the yoyo string, as the shockwave threw Sarah in the air. He then slammed her into the wall.

But she was smart. She flipped and landed on the wall. The she used the string as a guide, as she flew towards Eddy and kicked him into the wall. He landed and made a dent. She then jumped backwards and used the string again as she went like a paddle ball and repeatedly slammed into the wall, landing on Eddy every time with the force of a truck.

"ENOUGH!"

Athos flew forwards and slashed at the string, cutting Sarah from Eddy. He then flew towards Sarah and slashed at her, but she had cart-wheeled over Athos and landed between him and Eddy.

"It seems like that knight monster is a toughie." She thought out loud. "It seems like I need to update my Arsenal!"

**I am a shadow, the true self.**

**I am the person behind what is called 'the face'. **

**You, Ed, are weak and ignorant.**

**How can you face life when you can't even face your own family?**

The surrounding Video Games started to draw towards Sarah, and a bright light started to shine as she had started rolling in mid air. Edd had to close his eyes, as the little girl had started a metamorphosis. Eddy had started to stir and flew out the hole, and he walked/limped/crawled towards Double d. He then had to close his eyes. Soon, the light had died down.

Sarah is now sporting a red, orange and yellow metallic jumpsuit, with a mini jetpack behind her at her shoulder level. She had a green arm cannon on her right arm, with a matching colored visor. And she would like the audience at home to know that this was courtesy of a certain famous Japanese Gaming company.

**Battle Music: Touhou EoSD OST, Sakuya Izayoi theme "Lunar Clock ~ Lunar Dial"***

"Looks like your Time's up." She said. She aimed the cannon at the two Ed boys, and a bright yellow glow erupted from the barrel. They both rolled out the way as a giant ball of energy flew past them, blowing up the stack of comic books behind them. Athos needed no introduction, since he had managed to deflect another shot of energy. He rolled forward and stabbed her.

But the armored video game rip-off female just grabbed it with her other hand and threw him in the air. Then she aimed for a few tense seconds, she then fired a giant blast into the air, with a few rockets. They hit the target dead on.

Edd suddenly grabbed his head as he felt his body burning, small patches of fire forming on his skin and clothing. He felt every piece of flesh melt off his bones, as the Musketeer was blown up by the combined salvo of missiles and energy ball. He fell to the ground, in pain.

Eddy had recovered just enough to send a yoyo to her arm cannon. He then pulled her towards him. Sliding under her, he then quickly wrapped the nylon cord around neck and pulled upwards, using it as an effective noose. He then, by placing his foot on the back of her neck, made her meet the floor, hard.

"Seriously? Trying to strangle someone in a metal suit and armor? If you think that was going to work, think again dorkazoid!"

She tried to move her arm cannon, but she found it to be stuck. She found that by sliding under her, Eddy had placed the cannon between her legs, making it useless. She struggled and struggled, until there was a little spark. More sparks then flew as the nylon was piercing the armor and was cutting into the electric circuits. Whatever the suit was made of, it seemed like the armor wasn't as strong as the in game original.

The jet pack had flared up and sparked to life, as the two jet forward, throwing Eddy off. Sarah then jumped and started spinning again in mid air, as energy and electricity enveloped her body. She then started to rise. Since Eddy was connected through her, he started spinning with her, until he slammed AGAIN into a wall. She then had stopped spinning; the cord had burnt off due to friction. She aimed at the defenseless Ed and charged her shot.

"That's it you fiend. Engarde!"

Edd took his long sword and took to a fencing stance. He then rushed forward and with a series of jabbed, slashes and Degage, attacked the iron clad Sarah…

This had failed, because every attack either missed or barely scratched the armor. Then in a split second, Sarah had reverse roundhouse kicked him in the face, sending him back to where he fainted, while still charging. She had then aimed back at the defenseless Ed. Double d was down for the count.

"Ugh! I've had it with you dorks. Time to end this."

"Ed! You have to help us."

Double d's plea fell on deaf ears, as Ed stayed still.

"I know that she is your sister, and while I am an only child and do not condone violence, you may have sibling fights. But this is beyond siblings fighting, this is downright abuse. You must fight against it; you must stand up for your rights…"

That's all Edd could have said, as his body gave out right there, the only thing that remained working was his eyes. Ed had managed to raise his head a bit until he could see Sarah, as she mercilessly charged the energy attack to its maximum capacity. He then had managed, for the first time in a VERY LONG time, to have a though.

"_**Double d is right. Maybe this is going too far. I wasn't the first child. I wasn't the one they wanted, it was Sarah. She was all they cared about. I was the mistake, and was treated as such. Sarah was the one they wanted. I was treated lower than shit. Sarah was treated better. Sarah was the one they wanted…"**_

Ed looked around as a voice had spoken in his head.

"**Or maybe he's wrong. I mean, I was an accident. There are no excuses in the real world for 'accidents'. I was the mistake. Sarah was the one they wanted. I wasn't. I have no rights."**

Ed cried silently as the voice spoke of his life. Truth be told, she knew that he wasn't meant to be, so she treated him with such pain that nobody should ever bear.

Ed was nobody.

'_Maybe.'_

Ed could feel that the voice was surprised, somehow.

'_Maybe I wasn't meant to be. But that doesn't stop me from being who I want to be.'_

The voice remained silent. Ed looked at Eddy and Double d, and felt courage building up inside of him.

'_And right now, I want to be a shield, to protect my friends. And more importantly…'_

He looked at Sarah.

'_To protect my sister._'

The next few moments were a blur for all. Sarah remembered that she released a giant ball of energy to obliterate Eddy. Eddy was unconscious. Double was wishing that a miracle would happen…

Ed was a making it happen.

"EDSONA**!"

A giant flash erupted in front of Eddy. When it died down, Sarah had gasped and back flipped in order to catch herself. She wasn't anticipating this interference.

In front of the Ed, was a man. He wore a red trench coat, similar to the fallen persona across the room, which went to his ankles. The coat had opened more at the bottom than the top, down to dark blue pants and boots. The man had a mask, which was a fleur-de-lis. In the holes of the mask, which was a dark void, had orange visor like eyes. He wore a hat, which was curled up at the sides, it also had a feather. The man, himself, was a bit chubby, and was as tall as Athos (maybe a bit shorter). He had blocked the blow with a shield. The shield was just a ring, a golden ring to be precise. In it, there was a giant steel Fleur-de-lis. He took the shield and placed it straight up, using it as a prop of some sorts.

"I call on the Persona of the Strength Arcana! One of the three Musketeers, the Jovial Shield, **PORTHOS!**"

Porthos' visor showed an expression of relaxation, as the two sides of the circles slanted on the outside. He lazily threw the shield over his shoulder.

"I've had it! You die, NOW!"

Sarah unleashed a salvo of missiles at the man, who had taken his shield and blocked the incoming missiles. He then rushed forward, swinging the shield to deflect some of the incoming missiles. He then jumped and spun forwards in the air, bludgeoning Sarah with the shield. Quickly arriving on the ground, he swung the shield upwards, knocking her in the air.

He quickly took aim, and threw the shield in an arc. It smacked Sarah on her side, causing her to spin. Porthos had managed to match the weapon in trajectory, as he had jumped up in amazing speed, matching Sarah's height in seconds. Porthos then swung the shield downwards, smashing her into the ground. But before she had reached the ground, he threw the shield after her.

"**Tera!** ***"

The shield barely missed her and tapped the ground, releasing orange sparks. Suddenly, the earth was rumbling, as an earthquake occurring. A pillar of earth had rising at amazing speed, and it slammed into the falling Sarah. Making her rise towards Porthos, who just floated there. As soon as she was in range, Porthos pushed his feet down, smashing into the pillar with the same force as a comet. It cracked.

After the dust had settled, it was only Porthos left. Sarah was unconscious on the ground, her armor was mysteriously missing. He stood over her, and then he raised his fist. He quickly swung it down, nearly bludgeoning the poor demon. But instead, it smashed the patch of land next to it. He rose back up, and caught his shield, which had bounced back due to the trajectory of the throw.

Ed rose from the floor, surprising since his spine was crushed a few minutes ago. He looked up at the spire of earth and said.

"I'm sorry, baby sister."

He then faded to black.

* * *

><p>Deep stuff from Ed's inner struggle with the voice. This seriously needs to get an award, the stuff I write here is going to be deep, and it's only going deeper…<p>

*Just thought I'd use another game for a soundtrack. I love Touhou. **Disclaimer: I also do not own that music, the game or the knife throwing maid, ZUN does. **

**Could not have planned that better.

***Before any fans that only played the first two games start raging at me ("Tera is not an actual spell, xyz, etc., ABC and what not") let me tell you to check out the wiki. It is an actual spell that wasn't included in the next two games, (at least to my knowledge). If I am wrong, please state so.

So that's it. Please press the review button right down there, and see you later.


	5. Power of Edship

**Author's Note: **Happy Olympic Games 2012! How are you all enjoying the Games? Is your favorite team winning? What's your favorite sport? Mine's Archery. I'm pretty sure that we'll see Yukari in London, mostly likely missing and saying "Ugh, Lame!", or Mitsuru fencing and Executing the opponent, or even Akihiko and Chie doing Martial Arts (One can hope, right?).

Anyway, we shall continue with the Eds' Trial and Tribulations. For the next two or three, we will have a little down time, so that we can go on to what is the most unique form of social interaction. USING RANDOM PEOPLE AS POWER SOURCES- I MEAN GAINING FRIENDSHIPS AND PERSONAS!

**Reviewer's Roll: **_Spindash77: Thanks, and my call out wasn't meant to bash._

_Leo Vongola: I am continuing the series, as evident with this chapter. But thank you anyway._

_Generalhyna: *Pulls out phone* They know, time to eliminate them. *Evil Laugh*. But seriously, are you reading my mind? I was thinking the exact same thing. Thanks. _

_GEOMAN67: Thank you for the review._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own EEnE or the Shin Megami Tensei/Persona series or the music of the series. They are owned by AKA and Atlus respectively.**_

* * *

><p><em>Date: Unknown<em>

_Location: Velvet Room_

_Forecast: Misty_

_Music: Aria of the Soul_

* * *

><p>"It seems that you have returned. Welcome to the Velvet Room."<p>

Edd opened his eyes, or his vision had started to work again, he couldn't tell. He had somehow returned to the Velvet Room; he looked at the wooden table, and it seemed to be made of Mahogany. He needed something to focus on for no reason. He looked around, the cards where still there, their backs turned from Edd. He frantically looked for something else.

"I see you're nervous." Igor calmly stated.

"I'm just confused. I analyze things to clear my mind." Edd replied sheepishly. "Now, Sir…"

"Please, call me Igor."

"Okay. I wonder, what is it that I'm doing here again?"

Margaret looked up from her book and stared at the Edd. He wondered how she got such rich yellow eyes. He quickly snapped out of that thought when she spoke.

"I can help you with that." She responded. She opened the book and a blue hue had escaped from it. It rose until it collected and pooled around a spot of the air. "Do you recall when you last visit here? When we explained about your Wild Card ability, different Arcana and Persona?"

Edd pondered for a moment, and then nodded his head. He looked as the mass above Margaret's book was growing denser by the minute.

"You see," Igor resumed "in order to gain that power, you must use your bonds. The bonds of friendship that are truly genuine and cannot be broken. That is a power that is stronger than any attack."

"Come again?"

"For every friend you have, you gain a mutual understanding or a link between you two. You then become closer and closer, until a bond of friendship and deep understanding for each other is reached. That is the power to summon Persona. You need to use this power for the trials ahead." Margaret answered; she had already knew his reaction.

Edd was livid. He could have stood up, yet didn't due to his manners- and the fact that he wasn't sure he was even corporeal in here.

"You mean to tell me that I am basically using my friends as a power source?! That is not what friendship is for! Using other people to obtain ultimate power? That's unethical! I cannot condone using my friends as weapons. I'm sorry. I-I cannot do this anymore."

Igor let out a small chuckle. Double d looked back in surprise at the man's relatively calm demeanor.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, young Eddward. You are not the first of my guest to question the usage of Social Links to obtain Personas." Igor said, reminiscing about the older days. "Nonetheless, there is nothing wrong about Social Links. You aren't using your friends as a power source."

"What my master is trying to say is," Margaret started. "Think about it this way. It's like Covalent bonding in Chemistry. Two or more non-metal atoms are sharing electrons in order to reach a powerful state. Like the atoms, you and your friends understanding is used to gain and control more Persona. It's like their giving you their power willingly through friendship." She stated in a way only he could understand.

Edd tried to make sense of the comparison. He understood that friendship was needed in order to obtain power that could come in handy in the long run. But he still felt that it was wrong. He looked down and pondered for a few moments more. It seems that he couldn't change it even if he tried, he had signed a contract. So he must go through with this. He looked back at Margaret and Igor, with general curiosity showing in his eyes.

"Please tell me more about this 'Social Link' system."

Igor smiled as he released his twenty cards again.

"Each of your friends that you have started a friendship with will result in a Social Link with one of the Twenty Arcana. Simply put, one of your friends is head strong or reckless. Then, for example, his personality is close to that of the Strength Arcana." Margaret paused for a moment to catch her breath, and then she continued. "The more you are friendlier with this person, the stronger the Social Link will be, and the more Personas you are allowed to control or create increases."

"When you have reached a deep almost family like understanding and friendship bond, the Social Link will be at its maximum." Igor stated. "A great change or Miracle will occur due to this bond, which will positively affect both you and the person you've bonded with."

Edd looked in amazement; he had the power to change the lives of people, through friendship. It seemed too good to be true, think about how many lives he could change, or save, by just being friends. He was then torn between two facts. One was that he wanted to use this power in order to help to make the world a better place, another was that he was still using people's bonds as power source (even though it wasn't his intention).

"I will use it. Not as a means to obtain power, but as a chance to change lives."

Igor chuckled for a third time. He then withdrew his cards back into his hand. Margaret also smiled, as the mass that she was forming above her book had materialized into a golden key. It had the initials, VR emblazoned on the handle.

"When you need us, use that key at the Velvet Door."

She then wished him off, as Edd had faded black again.

* * *

><p><em>Date: 20<em>_th__ April, Wednesday, 2012_

_Location: During Lunch, Peach Creek Junior High, Peach Creek_

_Forecast: Sunny_

_Music: Persona 3 Portable OST: Sun_

* * *

><p>Ed, Edd n Eddy were walking out of Math Class. A pop quiz on Algebra should have been the least of their worries, considering that they were inter-dimensional warriorsheroes. But it was completely the opposite, well for one of them. They were still talking about the test as they were walking through the halls, lined with steel locker after steel locker. They had to make a quick stop at Edd's locker for his books, due to the fact he wanted to get to class early, even though it was lunch now.

"Man, I cannot believe he gave us such a lousy pop quiz! I mean, some of those questions have no numbers! What's Math with no numbers?!"

"That's why it's called Algebra, Eddy."

Double d stood in front his locker and keyed in his combination, unlocking the door in seconds. Inside was like a treasure trove of books, Algebra, Trig, Chemistry, Advanced Physics, and Botany. You name it; he has it, in a neat stack followed with other books that have similarities with it.

He carefully searched the books, which he had lined up in alphabetical order, for Spanish. He just finished packing his book bag, as soon as Eddy was opening his locker. It was worse than Double d's locker, but better than Ed's by far. Double d had just looked at the giant mirror Eddy had installed in the door frame and saw something that had peaked his interest.

"Hello, what do we have here?" He said to himself.

"What you got there, Double d?" Ed asked.

"Why, it's an opening for the school news paper, they need help for the new chief editor and advice person. I think I will sign up."

"I want to sign up to. Then me and Double d will be, not two, but THREE!" Ed sang dumbly.

"That's nice Ed, but for someone of your…intelligence, you need a more suitable job for your…qualifications…" Edd babbled, hoping to find an excuse in order to stop Ed from driving the paper into the dirt.

"Just go already, Sockhead." Eddy stated, as he applied a little hair gel into his three strands of hair and slicked it back, pretending to be 'cool'. "You don't want lumpy to join, so go and do your whatever. Meanwhile, me and Ed gots some scamming to do. Come on you big lug!"

He grabbed Ed and slammed his door. He walked towards the cafeteria, with dollar signs in his eyes. Edd had stared in wonder, as the two most peculiar students in Peach Creek junior High just left. He looked at the room number for the Newsroom and made his way there. He found it in record time, a wooden door with a mid level up tinted glass window with the words 'NEWS ROOM' stood him from his dream, he stepped inside.

He looked around and found that the place was a dump. There were files and pictures strewn across the floor and prints that were scrapped due to one reason or another. A coffee mug and a coffee machine were in the corner, but there was a water cooler in the room for some reason. On the other side away from the liquids was the printing machine, which had gathered some cobwebs from lack of use.

"So you're the replacement, huh?"

An old voice had shouted from across the room. An elderly woman was in the room sitting with her cup of coffee. She took her things and was walking out the door.

"I've been working here for 25 years, don't let the paper die." She whispered. She was then gone.

Edd's mind was in a mental vacuum where all thought ceased. He then shook his head and cleared the desk were the woman sat. He quickly ate his packed lunch and proceeded to take out his laptop. He turned it on, and while it booted he had found a set of keys on the table. It had the words, 'PCJH News Room' on the key chain. He looked back at the monitor; he had a paper to save.

* * *

><p><em>Date: 20<em>_th__ Wednesday, April 2012_

_Location: After School, Peach Creek Junior High, Peach Creek USA_

_Forecast: Sunny_

* * *

><p>Eddy had gotten in trouble again, so Double d had to walk with Ed. They had talked about nothing important in general, just about the illogical occurrence of Meat men attacking Earth. They had to pick up Ed's sister from the junior part of the school. They were currently walking to the classroom when the bell for the juniors had just rung. Ed was currently telling a story.<p>

"…And Sheldon grew a Macaroni farm till this very day. The End!"

"Th-that was… a riveting story Ed…" Double d said as a shiver went down his spine.

A young girl, no older than eight, walked up to them and looked at Ed. She was similar to a certain person we saw earlier. Double d cringed in fear as he hid behind Ed; the latter just placed an apathetic smile on his face.

"Ed! You're late." She said with a punch to his face. Ed just smiled.

"Sorry my perfect so wonderful sister of Ed." He rattled off.

"You'd better be!" She said as she walked down to the front of the school. She took her bag and walked towards another boy, who was holding his bag and looking around nervously. He wore a sky-blue turtle neck shirt with white jeans. He lightly patted his head, as the puff of his hair somehow responded by springing back up. He also had a metallic wire that went from inside his mouth, and went back to meet a band that was hooked around his neck.

"Hey Jimmy, wanna play dollies at my house?" Sarah said sweetly.

"O-okay Sarah." Jimmy replied meekly as he looked down. Double d felt sad for the boy. It seemed like tears were on the verge of breaking through.

"Ed! Take me and Jimmy home!"

"Okay!"

Ed quickly took Sarah and Jimmy's hands and walked them towards the front, Double d following behind silently. For a moment, it didn't seem like Ed or Sarah would be fighting at all, and that they were the best brother and sister they could ever be.

They managed to walk through the front gate and on the sidewalk, carefully avoiding puddles that still remained from last night's storm. Jimmy looked down the entire time, as he silently counted the number of puddles that they passed. Sarah walked along, hopping along like a little school girl. Ed walked with a faux expression of happiness on his face. And Double d just walked behind, looking at the group in front of him.

'_Ed seems to enjoy the times when they are not fighting. I wonder…_'

"Ed! Jimmy and I want to play Leap Frog!" Sarah dictated.

"But Sarah, Mom will…." Ed started, but Sarah bitch-slapped him before he could finish. She then proceeded to take his head and smash it into the concrete with a sickening crash. Edd cringed at the blow.

"ME AND JIMMY ARE GOING TO PLAY LEAP FROG AND THAT'S THAT!"

"Yes, baby sister." Ed cringed.

"Um, Sarah?"

Sarah turned around as she looked at Double d, now noticing the medium sized Ed. She instantly acknowledged him with a sweet tone in her voice.

"Oh hello. Who are you?" She asked with an extra layer of Kittens and Rainbows.

"I'm Eddward or Edd for short." Double d started. "I'm in your brother's home room. And I have to intervene for a moment. While it is still early for you to play outside, your mother would be worried when you arrive home with mud on you. You should talk with her and ask her for permission before playing outside, especially if the patches are still wet. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Sarah said with a little sigh at the end.

"Well… I haven't heard of your name yet."

"Sarah, and this is my friend Jimmy." She replied.

"Good Evening Jimmy."

"Evening." He replied softly.

"I see your wearing braces, when are you due to get them off?"

"Next year."

They continued walking, until Sarah suddenly tripped and fell due to a puddle of water… all hell broke loose.

"ED! You meat-head! You let me fall! I'm telling Mom! OUCH!" Sarah cried with a faux expression of pain.

"No! Sarah don't!"

She proceeded to cry hysterically, as she pointed to a gash on her knee, blood slightly bleeding from the wound. She continued to bawl, until Double d walked over and dug in his pocket. He searched for a while, careful to not disrupt his ring, and pulled out a handkerchief. He pressed it against the wound, beckoning Sarah to stop in the meanwhile.

"By applying pressure against the wound for a minute or two, you can stop the bleeding. Do you have Hemophilia?"

After explaining what Hemophilia is, Sarah shook her head 'No'. Double d continued to apply pressure until he found that the bleeding had stopped. He then tied the Hankie around her knee, so as to reaffirm her that nothing is wrong.

"Thank you Double d."

"No problem Sarah, just give the Hankie to your brother when you get home, after carefully cleaning it."

Ed looked at Double d.

"Thanks a million, Double d."

"No need to thank me Ed. It was my pleasure."

The conversation suddenly stopped as the world darkened. Double d looked around frantically, was he being attacked? His hand flinched towards the ring in his right pocket. He snapped back to face the trio in front of him, as a card was created in front of his mind's eye. He tried to reach out, but his hands went _behind_ the card. The card itself was a silhouette of a woman, with a target were her face would be. She stood with one arm outstretched towards a lion, which was looking back at her. A semi circle beneath the card art showed the Roman numeral for eleven. One star had appeared above the card. Double d knew that the card represented the Strength Arcana.

_I art thou, and thou art I_

_Thou hast established a new bond_

_It shall give thee a new strength._

'_What is this?! Help!_'

_Do fret not._

_I am Athos._

_I shall reveal when thou hast created a new bond._

_I am to leave thou a single clue to help nurture thine bond._

_The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed…_

_Only with Strength can one endure suffering and torment._

'_Wait, what does that mean?_'

The world snapped back into reality, as Ed and the others started moving again. Ed and co. just continued moving towards the cul-de-sac, so Edd just continued following. Nothing else really happened since then.

* * *

><p><em>Date: 27<em>_th__ April, Wednesday, 2012_

_Location: During Lunch, Peach Creek Junior High News Room, Peach Creek_

_Forecast: Partially Cloudy_

_Music: Persona 3 Portable OST: Sun_

* * *

><p>After eating his lunch, Double d walked back towards the News Room, passing various students with copies of his Newspaper in their hands. While it didn't sell as well as he had hoped, it pleased Double d that his paper was selling at all.<p>

He reached the door, carefully searching his book bag for the key. When he had entered, he placed in bag in an adjacent chair, neatly lined up next to the wall. He removed his Laptop and Charger and placed them on the desk, firing it up in the process. He took a notepad he kept in his pocket and read the notes he had scribbled. After opening a document, he typed away until a resounding knock came from the door.

"Hmmm? I wonder who that could be."

He rose from his seat, and opened the door. When he looked around, no one was standing in the hallway. He considered it to be a prank and nearly walked away, but he stopped. He looked down and picked up an envelope. He looked around again in more detail, but found no one. He walked back inside, carefully closing the door behind him. On the letter, it had the words '_Dear _Mariam'.

"Oh, A question for my segment."

Double d knew what it meant. He had started a new segment on the paper called 'Ask Mariam'. It was his middle name. He didn't have any shame using it, he was actually proud of it, and it did have a nice ring. He took the letter opener on the desk and cut the slit open.

On it read…

_Dear Mariam,_

_I read your paper, _

_The way you inspire me_

_I admire you_

_-Anon_

'_Hmm… A haiku, dedicated to me. But this has nothing to do with my self help article at all. Are they really that impressed?!_'

The world froze as a picture of a red eye underneath a lantern with a spiraling red background appeared in Edd's mind's eye. He looked as a star appeared over the card, the same with the Strength Arcana. A Roman numeral was underneath the card. It read "IX" or nine.

_I art thou, and thou art I_

_Thou hast established a new bond_

_It shall give thee a new strength._

_The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed…_

_It requires great courage to look at oneself honestly, and forge one's own path._

The world reverted back to normal, with Double d walking back to his desk. He shook his head.

'_I will never get use to that._'

* * *

><p>She slept, tossing and turning with no avail to stop her plight. She kept that until a voice calmed her. She then saw a piece of paper in front of her, she grabbed it and read. She then heard a voice echoing from around her. It was familiar. She recognized it and followed it, until she had managed to find her way to the realm. She then took a lock of her hair, placed it into the pool of ink, and wrote her name in bold.<p>

May Kanker.

* * *

><p>A little too short for my liking, #Laziness, but this should be enough to hold you until the next chapter arrives. That will be sooner than this one. Way sooner. Please R&amp;R.<p> 


	6. Science Prevails!

**Author's Note: **I would like to address something before I go on. In case you have not heard, Persona 4: Arena has been released into the U.S a couple days/weeks back from this chapter's posting. It's a great game, wish I could get it. But I don't have a PS3 or an Xbox. But if you do, you know what needs to be done (lol). Anyways...

Filler, No! It has to be done people. Good news, relationship building time. Something I also hated in books, I'm more of an action type person, but it has to be done! So stop listening to me and let's just get through this lovey-dovey-esque crap.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own EEnE or the Shin Megami Tensei/Persona series or the music of the series. They are owned by AKA and Atlus respectively.**_

* * *

><p><em>Date: 28<em>_th__ April, Thursday, 2012_

_Location: Morning, Peach Creek Junior High, Peach Creek_

_Forecast: Raining_

_Music: Persona 3 Portable OST: Want to be close_

* * *

><p>Edd, or Double d as we call him nowadays, just walked off the bus. He quickly opened his black umbrella, managing to stop himself from getting wet. He walked towards the front door of the school, as a group of jocks pushed out of the doors suddenly and nearly trampled him. Edd grabbed onto the door handle as they rushed by, catching a glimpse of Kevin. The boy glared at him in a cocky manner, before rushing off to the bus with his fellow teammates. Edd brushed himself off and checked to make sure that nothing was broken.<p>

'_Some people don't have considerations for others. How uncivilized._' He thought.

Edd walked through the doors and was almost hit with a sea of students. Some were holding books; some were holding science projects, and some were just walking. He made it to his locker in peace after maneuvering for a while and quietly took his books out of it.

"HIYA DOUBLE D!" Ed shouted as he suddenly appeared next to him.

"Greetings to you too Ed, have you seen Eddy?" Edd responded.

"Seen the small Ed today I have not." He responded with a weird voice. Edd looked at him strangely. "But lookie at what I got in the mail today! A new edition to Chick Magazine! They just came out with the HOT Edition, with a free full length poster."

Edd was sweating bullets.

"ED! In public! This is no place for…"

He was cut off when Ed slapped the magazine onto Edd's face. The latter quickly blushed a bright red as he took the magazine off of his face, soon to be getting a nose bleed. But he peeked just a bit, to find that a bright yellow bay chick was pecking the ground. He turned the pages, where more and more 'chicks' were mulling around, doing their thing. He looked back up at the dumb Ed, who smiled naturally.

"Ed, is this magazine about, chickens?" Edd asked.

"Yup."

Edd face palmed. How can he be so quickly to judge? He mentally wrote that this is another example of why Ed is, well Ed. He returned the magazine, while the other one dug in his jacket for a bit, as if to search for something in another dimension or something.

"Oh, and look at what else I got in the mail. Behold a new bandy thingy."

Edd looked at Ed and saw something truly amazing. It was wristband, but it was accented with orange highlights, which resembled cracked lines of Earth. A bright orange gem, a topaz when Edd had discovered later, was adorned near the opening and closing slot of the band. When Ed had put it on, it shown out brilliantly, and it was a perfect fit. Edd looked at the gem, and found that it had a picture of the Strength Arcana spinning inside as well.

"Why Ed! This is like my diamond, truly amazing, who did you get this from?"

Ed shook his head.

"Some lady gave it to me."

'_A lady?_' was all Edd though before the bell rang for homeroom.

* * *

><p><em>Date: 28<em>_th__ April, Thursday, 2012_

_Location: Biology, Peach Creek Junior High, Peach Creek_

_Forecast: Cloudy_

_Music: Persona 3 Portable OST: This Strange Sensation_

* * *

><p>Edd shifted into class, closing the door behind him. He placed his bag on the counter and walked towards his seat with his books. He looked around and saw a few other classmates seated. He looked back to the front as Nazz walked through the door. She placed her bag down and sat next to Edd, who instantly melted.<p>

"Hey, dude! We're in the same class, like, how cool is that?"

"A-agreed." He replied dreamily.

"So, join any clubs lately?" Nazz absent-mindedly asked.

"Pardon me?" Edd asked as he was cut out of his trance. She looked at him in disbelief.

"Dude, everyone has joined a club, you're missing out. Here," She dug in her pocket and removed a flier. "I know summer's almost here, but you should still join one before we go to high school."

Edd suddenly remembered that they were in their final year at Junior High; he started to think that he was getting a bit old for his age. I mean, he basically cares for his house by himself and has to do basically everything without his parents, and let's not forget he has to deal with shadows and Personas too! He placed that weird thought out of his head and put the flier in his pocket.

"Thank you Nazz."

The door opened and another student appeared, and Edd found him to be quite peculiar. He wore a yellow shirt with a few red stripes running through it. He also wore a blue pants and held a giant satchel in his right hand. His hair was blue, much like Marie, but his skin was dark or tanned. He spoke with an undeterminable accent. Edd could tell he was foreign.

"Tip of the day, Go-go Nazz girl!" He greeted Nazz as he sat next to her.

"Hey to you too Rolf." Nazz replied. Rolf looked at Double d with a strange look on his face.

"Who is the one with the potato sack on his head?" He asked. Edd scratched his head for a while until he realized he meant him.

"Good day to you too. My name is Eddward or Edd for short. A pleasure to meet you."

Rolf looked at him strangely for a while, until he laughed and slapped him on the back, causing the weak Ed to topple off of his chair. When he regained balance, he watched as Rolf held a tone of excitement in his voice. He said:

"Good meetings to you, Sack-on-his-head Ed boy!"

Edd's knew he was foreign, but he didn't know what nationality he was from. But he was more baffled by his new nickname. Where do these people come up with this stuff? Before he could ask, the teacher entered the room and slammed his books down. He scanned the room before he addressed the class.

"Turn your text books to page 145. Now!"

As they did just that, they began working. Edd was breezing through the class, quickly learning about the circulatory system in the Human body and about blood types. He quickly wrote and read ahead, out learning most of the students in the class. He glanced at Nazz, who kept a fair pace, yet was outmatched. She looked back and shot a smile. Edd quickly looked away as he blushed. At the middle of the class, the teacher seemed to have noticed an important fact.

"Where is Mr. McGee?"

Everybody looked around, noticing that the class was mostly quiet. Just then, the door to the cryo-lab was opened, and Mr. McGee- or Eddy- rolled out with a brown sack in one hand, and an empty jar in the other. He had a smirk of confidence on his face.

"Listen up!" He shouted in a seemingly fake voice. "You have given too much homework! And now, you have called the wrath of the Undertoad! Now, each of you gives me a quarter and I will go in peace. Or else…"

"Or else what?" A female student asked.

"This!"

Eddy released the bag, causing the inhabitants to go free. The croaking of frogs was heard, as about two dozen frogs jumped out and raided the classroom. Eddy laughed maniacally as the frogs jumped onto people and terrorized them. Edd had to dodge a few that were trying to get into his hat.

"This is so not cool, dude!" Nazz shouted as one of them got in her hair.

"Help! It's touching me!" A male student screamed in a high pitch voice.

"Oh My God! It's in my underwear!" A female student shouted as she pranced around helplessly.

"I've seen enough hentai to know where this is going." Another male student remarked with a smirk as the girl flailed helplessly against the frog.

"Hahahahahaha! Now you must give me quarters and I will call off my minions!"

Everyone, except Edd and Rolf, placed a quarter in the jar. Eddy laughed manically as he stepped back onto the teacher's desk.

"Now be amazed. Frog Minions! Return!"

The frogs, obviously, did not stop. Eddy tried to call them back frantically.

"Uh, Hokey Pokey, Bobby Blabby, please?" He tried. Nothing happened. Rolf stood up and puffed out his chest.

"Fear not, the Son of a Shepherd shall drive the evil toads away from this place. Behold the fish of Vergok!" Rolf shouted as he pulled out a giant fish. Flies were covering the fish that so obviously smelled. Edd cringed at the smell, yet gained an idea.

"I'll need some fly paper. However, I doubt the Biology lab would have that item. Looks like I'll have to improvise."

He grabbed a clean sheet of paper from the desk behind him and took the glue inside his bag. He quickly plastered the glue over the paper, making sure it was spread evenly and as thick as possible. Then he approached the fish and stealthily wiped the paper over the fish, getting a fair amount of flies. He took a small plastic bag with an atom symbol on the front and cut out a head and arm holes. Placing it like a shirt, he took a lab coat from his bag and put it on. He then stood up and looked towards Eddy, deciding to play along with this charade.

"Stop, Undertoad! You cannot force people into giving money. For you have incurred the wrath of Professor…" He quickly thought of a name, "Professor Science!" Eddy caught on and decided to laugh evilly.

"Well then, Professor Science, it looks like your day has come. Frogs, attack!"

The frogs looked at Edd, as he raised the makeshift fly paper. In an instant, each one of the frogs stopped what it was doing (the one inside the girl's pants got out, much to the displeasure of the male) and whipped its tongue out at the paper. Each tongue got caught, as Edd quickly gave the paper to Rolf, telling him what to do.

"Begone, evil demons!" He shouted as he threw the frogs into the cryo-lab, the door shutting and locking behind it. Eddy stood there defenseless. Edd took this moment and raised his fist.

"Science Prevails!"

"How dare you?!" Eddy asked with a snarl.

"Mr. McGee, why can't you just put this much attention into your studies? You would certainly become one of our top students." The teacher remarked. "Instead of becoming the most hated and failing student of the school and most-likely becoming a high school dropout, you can become a smart and respectable citizen, like me."

Eddy stared in disbelief.

"Who would want to become a bald, fat bastard with minimal wage?"

The teacher was livid. He rose from underneath the table and raised his fist angrily. His face started to blush red with anger as he glared at the little Ed. "That's it, Mr. McGee! When I get my hands on you…!" The teacher shouted. Eddy laughed.

"You'll never catch me alive, coppa!" Eddy shouted as he jumped through the window, surprisingly breaking the glass very easily. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Edd worried frantically.

"Shouldn't we try to help him?! He could be frantically injured! Or-or-"

"Dude, chill. We're on the first floor."

Edd looked through the window, as Eddy tried to get up from the dirt. The entire class pushed Edd aside and proceeded to beat up the small Ed by pulling him back inside. They quickly stole all the quarters and left, a small piece of paper with the word- DENTENTION- on it. When the class ended, everyone quickly left and went to recuperate. Nazz and Edd walked out last.

"Ugh, dude, that was so not cool. Now my hair is ruined!" Nazz complained.

"I still think it looks good." Edd complimented her. She looked back in amazement.

"Really?"

"Indeed, I do believe that in its entirety. I mean, yes." Edd said sheepishly.

"Thanks dude."

The world, again, froze around them as another Tarot card appeared in front of Edd. It showed an egg like object, surrounded by vines with a pink motif in the background. A crown was above the egg, and on the bottom the Roman Numeral for the number 3 was found. A star appeared above this card as well. Edd recognized it as the representation of the Empress Arcana.

_I art thou, and thou art I_

_Thou hast established a new bond_

_It gives thee a new strength_

_The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed_

_Celebrate Life's grandeur…its brilliance…its magnificence_

After listening to the voice, the world reverted. Nazz stared at him.

"Dude, you've got to relax. Something wrong?" Nazz said. Receiving a no as the answer, she hurried off to her locker, not before waving to him. "Later dude!"

Edd smiled. With it plastered on his face for the day, he was happy. '_Maybe we don't have to grow up so fast._'

* * *

><p>Eddy walked home, he kicked the stone in his path down the white sidewalk in anger. That stupid teacher kept him in for two more hours, so he was walking home alone. He turned another corner when he stopped to take a rock out of his shoe. He continued walking until he spotted something from the corner of his eye. He looked around and saw a black crow perched on top a fence.<p>

"Stupid bird." He muttered.

He kept walking, except he stopped again when he heard flapping wings. He turned around and saw the bird perched again, this time closer to him. He slowly turned back around and started to jog, then briskly walk, until he was literally tearing up the pavement. The bird kept chase, as it flew after him.

This continued for a few minutes, until Eddy tripped over a quarter. He looked back and quickly crawled back towards it. While he groveled at the piece of metal, the bird swooped down and landed on his back. It quickly pecked at his jugular and flew off, cawing in satisfaction. Eddy, however, didn't notice and continued walking. His eyelids grew sleepy as he walked home, forgetting the crow from earlier.

"Damn it, my back is killing me."

He sat next to a fence nearby. He closed his eyes for a moment, before they grew even heavier and they refused the open. Eddy heard a caw in the distant. And with that, Eddy slept.

* * *

><p>Oh no! Well, we shall see what will happen to Eddy in the later chapters. A bit short, but it'll just have to hold you until I come back from my Vacation. Until then, please read and review. For every review given, a baby panda is born. Please, if it's not for me, it's for the Panda. Please?!<p> 


	7. Who's That Pipsqueak!

**Author's Note: **Happy 10th day of the Eleventh Month of the Twelfth Year of the 2 thousands! (10/11/12). Make a wish! Thanks to you reviewers and Favour-ors, baby Pandas were born. Thanks to you, the world will now have more baby Pandas! Now for the awards.

**Reviewer's Roll: **_Spindash77: Sorry that the Social Link was confusing for the end to some people. Anyway, your last comment in your second review made me laugh so bad, I decided to give you two Pandas! Here you go. *Gives two Pandas._

_Generalhyna: Yup. Are you psychic?! But yea, you already know about all this Eddy plot related stuff. So here's your Panda. *Gives Panda._

_L2S2: I appreciate the message in your message, at least I think I got the right message. When you get the chance, maybe you should log in and re-review so that I can see the words that were missing. You would still get a Panda for it. By the way…*Gives Panda to them._

_Darknesskitsune1235: Short and sweet. Thanks. And there is going to be more. *Gives Panda._

So thanks to these first brave souls, they now own their very own Panda. And (hopefully) they're not the last to either.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own EEnE or the Shin Megami Tensei/Persona series or the music of the series. They are owned by AKA and Atlus respectively. I also do not own any music mentioned in this fanfic, they are owned by their respective owners/composers.**_

* * *

><p><em>Date: 1<em>_st__ May, Sunday, 2012_

_Location: Evening, Edd's House, Peach Creek_

_Forecast: Sunny_

_Music: Mass Effect 3 Soundtrack- An End Once and For All_

* * *

><p>On this bright sunny evening, the Cul-de-Sac was surprisingly disaster free. The birds and kids were quiet and doing their thing. Everybody was okay, except for a certain inter-dimensional fighter. Edd sat in his kitchen, sipping on a cup of tea and writing down inside his notebook. He was currently doing his homework, trying to lock out any mental and physical distraction. He was just finishing his thirtieth question.<p>

'_If x equals 5 and y equals 15, then xy plus y minus x must be 85. Then that means…' _He thought. He quietly ticked away at the question, while a familiar person snuck up his doorstep. Said person counted to three before …

"Double d!"

Ed burst through the kitchen's net door, much to the chagrin of the medium Ed. He placed his pencil down and looked at Ed apathetically. Ed responded with a worried grin, tears starting to form in his honest eyes. Edd's entire mind was focused on Ed and he knew what he was going to ask before he said a word.

"Tonight. We will commence tonight. Just get ready Ed."

"Roger Dodger."

Ed quickly left as he went out the same Ed shaped hole in the door as he came. Edd continued picking away at the math question. He tried to not think about when he heard the news. But it kept picking at him and picking at him until he couldn't put it away and decided to stop his homework for now and to analyze the situation.

Edd has woken up and just randomly chose to walk to school for exercise (a choice he later regretted), when he had saw a familiar person in front of him. Eddy was found on the sidewalk, unconscious, the day of the biology incident. He has remained comatose for the past three days. There was nothing exactly wrong with his body, except for his sudden comatose. There were no marks except for the one on his neck near his jugular. They tried going to save him, but Ed was too tired from the recent Awakening of his powers. So Edd had no choice and decided to stop going to the Dream World for the past two days so that they could recuperate. However, he has decided to fight tonight.

He walked towards the sink after finishing his tea. He washed the cup, as he thought about Robin and what happened to her. Deep down, he wondered if that would happen to Eddy. And he didn't want to find out the answer to that question. The tea cup accidentally slipped and fell into the sink, breaking apart in the process.

"Oh dear, Mother will not be happy about this, not one bit." He said quietly.

* * *

><p><em>Date: 1<em>_st__ May, Sunday, 2012_

_Location: Night, Astral Crossroads,?_

_Forecast: Misty_

_Music:_

* * *

><p>When Edd and Ed came out of their rooms in the Astral Crossroads, they looked at Eddy's door. The gold on the door was dulling and rusting- or turning to simple brass- and the name Eddy was starting to fall off its hinges. Ed walked over and knocked on the door sadly. Edd looked in dismay.<p>

"This is what happened when Ed was facing his shadow. I suspect that we have to enter. Come on Ed, this way!"

As they both went inside the door, Edd had a feeling that there would be trouble. He pulled down the handle and it swung open, a chill escaped from the inside. He walked in with Ed in tow, gripping the hilt of his Roman Longsword.

* * *

><p><em>Date: 1<em>_st__ May, Sunday, 2012_

_Location: Night, Eddy's Door, ?_

_Forecast: Misty_

_Music:_

* * *

><p>When Edd and Ed came to, everything was dark and silent. Double d seemed to be standing on something, what it was, he couldn't tell. He tried to move, yet it seemed futile to do so. He tried to reach out to what was in front of him, but he found nothing. He called for Ed, yet he heard no answer.<p>

'_What happened? Did we…'_ He thought.

The lights quickly flashed, as Double d quickly closed his eyes. The light was blinding and his eyes stung to the point that they were crying. After a few minutes, he dared to open his eyes, and found a spectacular sight in front of him.

Neon lights spewed and leaked from the signs around him, the very floor he walked was made of pure gold. When he stared through the bright lights, he saw millions of blank people, their features overshadowed by the Neon light, which were starting to cause him to feel sick. Another cheer from the crowd caused him to open his eyes, and the saw a figure walk onto the stage.

He was a tall figure, his face undistinguishable and his features unknown. He couldn't make out how tall the figure was, 50- 60- 70 ft. Was that a Rocket Ship in the air?

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen, and say hello to the #1 game show of the month…

* * *

><p>WHO'S THAT PIPSQUEAK!<p>

_*Insert Paper Mario: Koopa Bros Theme_

* * *

><p>I'm your host, Eddy's brother, and we'll have fun tonight!"<p>

'_Strange, I didn't know Eddy had a brother_.' Double d thought as the astronomically tall figure 'pointed' to an area not far from where Double d was. The light had narrowed in to that same spot, as Double d had a feeling that was there before they were revealed. The figure grinned as he pressed a button, the ground opened up as the platform from beneath rose. On it, Eddy sat there, chained and only in his underwear. The poor Ed looked beaten and war-torn.

"And here's our Veteran! The short bald trickster, the bed wetter, the one who's shorter than his own bro- in more ways than one-, the one, the only, Pipsqueak!" Eddy's Brother shouted as he walked over to the chained Ed. "I gotta tell ya! This guy's the best contestant we've had here! And he tries to be just like his own big bro." He said with a hint of sarcasm. "Anything to say to the crowd back home?"

"N-n-no." Eddy whimpered slightly, as he looked down in despair. Edd felt a twang of sadness for the short Ed.

"Alrighty then, let's spin the…

WHEEL OF FORTUNE!

Here's how it works."

Suddenly, a giant wheel came down from the sky, or the ceiling, and landed beside Eddy's brother. On the wheel, many colorful elongated triangles where shown, with the third and final Ed strapped in the middle in a star.

"Ed!" Double d shouted. Eddy's brother pulls out a blow dart gun, as he smiles manically.

"I will spin the stupid piece of crap on the wheel, and then take a shot. Whatever spot I land on, poor Eddy will have to do. And all in High Defi-defin- screw this, let's go!"

EB spun the wheel, causing the Ed to make whirly noises. He then placed the brown blow dart into the gun and blew, causing it to fly into the board. The dart landed near Ed's neck, as the wheel slowed down a bit. EB smiled in pleasure as he read what was on the triangle.

"Embarrassing Memory Time. Oh this is my favorite." He said with a hint of malice in his voice as he sat down and reached behind him for a few moments. He then pulled a notebook from seemingly nowhere and turned the page until he reached a certain point. A giant flat screen TV came down from the ceiling and flickered to life, showing said memory.

"Oh, here's a good one! One day, Eddy was walking through the park…"

* * *

><p>Eddy's Memory<p>

* * *

><p>A small, younger version of Eddy was walking through the park. He held a glass jar filled with a few quarters. He smiled a toothy grin as he walks towards the candy store, which was just a few blocks away. He sang a little tune in his head as he skipped merrily along.<p>

"Jawbreakers, Jawbreakers, Breaks your Jaw and sugars your teeth, Jawbreakers, Jawbreakers, It's good for you, and it's good for me! *smiley face*" (Double d couldn't help but chuckle at the song).

He kept walking, not noticing the one kid who was following him. He quickly swerved in on his tricycle, knocking over Eddy's jar and smashing it into smithereens. He then proceeded to run over the small Ed with his bikes, his red cap nearly falling off due to the bump in his way. Eddy moaned in pain, as he cycled over just in front of him.

"Dork!" He shouted.

The little boy cycled away, not before taking up all of Little Eddy's quarters. He laughed Evilly, as he road towards the street. Little Eddy looked onwards, teary eyed and just broke down crying. As soon as the boy was about to cross the street, a foot came straight into its side, throwing the kid onto the hard pavement.

"Hey man, what's the big idea?!" The kid shouted. But he looked in pure horror as he looked up and saw who had kicked him. Eddy's Brother was there, still freakishly tall, yet one could tell he was younger and shorter. He glared at the kid, who proceeded to pee his pants right there.

"What's the big idea?! I believe you've got something that belongs to my bro over there! So hand over the dough or piss ain't the only thing that's coming out of ya when I'm finish with you!" He shouted. The kid threw the coins on the floor and ran at full speed, forgetting his bike. Eddy's brother picked up the quarters and walked over to Little Eddy.

"Hey!" He shouted at the Ed, punching him in the gut. The boy stopped crying and was kneeled over in pain. "What did I tell you about crying?! Real men don't cry! Here"

He threw, and I mean literally threw, the coins at the small Ed's head. He kept whimpering as his skin started to bleed. EB just walked away with these words.

"Come on Eddy! Stop being a little pansy and fight back!"

* * *

><p>Who's that Pipsqueak set<p>

* * *

><p>"Ever since that day, Pipsqueak always wanted to be just like his own big bro. But he always failed…" EB continued.<p>

The entire screen in the studio was black for a few seconds. Then the screen flickered to life, showed five random girls waking up from the cold hard floor. They sat up, dressed in various costumes. The room they were in was just a plain white walled room with ketchup stains smeared to look like blood. Only one light was flickering above them, and it was hanging from one wire from the ceiling. Then a poorly drawn out TV, which was on a box, "turned on" revealing a poorly done white puppet face with red make up.

"Hello girls. Let's play a game." It said creepily as a spotlight fell on a jar in the far corner. The girls eyed it suspiciously. "Over there is a glass jar. You have two options. You either chuck up a quarter, each, into the jar… or…"

The puppet man took off his mask, revealing a slightly older yet still younger than the current one Eddy.

"Kiss me. You have five minutes to-"

Five clinks were heard, as the girls paid the fee and quickly left. Eddy jumped out of his box and slammed the Jigsaw mask into the ground in anger; he wasn't expecting them to actually pay. He thought the Saw-esque scenery would scare them into kissing. At least he got some lousy quarters. He picked up the jar on the floor, and heard a car rolling in the driveway.

"Nice wipe out bro. That was five seconds faster than last year."

Eddy's brother came in through the door, still unseen. He walked over to Eddy and grinned. He smiled nervously.

"Saw a bunch of chicks leaving just now. Must have been some bad joke to get all five of them to leave at the same time." He said in disappointment.

"What are you doing here bro?" Eddy asked.

"Oh, I just finished with my girlfriend. We went to second base before her dad spazzed and call for her."

"Which one, Charlene or Gabs?" Eddy asked in curiosity.

"None of 'em, she's a new one. Linda." He said as he eyed Eddy's jar filled with quarters. "Hey Eddy, I gotta pay the cab outside. I'm short by one buck and a quarter. Hey! You got that in your little jar there. Hand it over."

Eddy looked reluctantly as his bro as he tightened the grip on his jar. His eyes filled with fear as it gripped on him, barely making him able to say what he said next.

"But, this is…"

Eddy's Brother quickly snatched the jar from the younger sibling and kicked Eddy in the gut. The smaller Ed fell down and started to cry a bit. His brother laughed as he walked outside, not before 'thanking' his little brother. The poor boy cried himself to sleep that night.

"How horrible." Edd muttered.

"Okay. Enough with Embarrassing memory time. Looks like little Eddy might start crying again. Hey, I know a way to help if your crying." Eddy's Brother said as he smiled devilishly. "Shock Therapy!"

Eddy's body started to convulse and contort vigorously, smoke rising from his flesh as he tried to withheld from screaming, but a soft whimper escaped his lips, which seemed to leak a small trickle of blood.

"Enough!"

Eddy's Brother stopped from pressing the button and turned to Edd, who marched towards the taller of the two. He stared at the giant figure, starting to lose his resolve. But he regained courage as he looked at the poor boy chained to the floor.

"Well, Mister Eddy's Brother, I will not allow you to violently torture and humiliate your brother in such a manner. This is outrageous, and goes against all ethical code of conduct as siblings. Why, this is an example of how NOT to treat one's kin. This behavior is-"

"Well well, well, look at the girl in the sock hat." EB laughed as he bent down to whisper into Edd's ear, his face having color distorted around it. "Look, what's the big idea trying to ruin my show, huh? I'm just a guy looking to make some dough."

"Well this is-"

"Enough of this. SECURITY!"

Edd backed off a bit in surprise, as a giant mass had fallen in front of him. It rose from the pit it had made as a bunch of small coins flew from who-knows-where and attached themselves onto the creature. When they had finish, it was a giant dollar bill. Yup, you've read right, a giant dollar bill, with other bills rolled up to resemble legs or arms. It roared at the smart Ed shook his head.

"Seriously, I'm fighting currency. Ugh, why couldn't the enemy designs be more unique?" He asked whiningly. As if on cue, two large blue birds swooped down and took place next to the giant money. Then two other, larger quarters rolled to the stage.

"I had to ask."

"Meet by bodyguard, Cashmere. And his little friends, Blue Jays and Centurions. I'll let Cashy here do the talking from now on."

Cashmere roared loudly and charged at the small Ed. He summoned Athos quickly, as the Musketeer flew towards the giant piece of money. Edd commanded him to slash at the left leg, dispersing it into a bunch of quarters within the sword making contact with it. But the money shook for a moment, before flying back towards the monster and regenerating his leg. Edd watched in horror, as Cashmere managed to fully heal itself.

"How in the-! How am I supposed to defeat that?!" He shouted. "Calm down Eddward and think."

Athos dodged Cashmere's fist, but was struck by a Centurion who rolled into Athos while he was distracted, causing Edd to fly backwards to the right of the stage. The Ed got up and rubbed his head in pain, as he looked to see a Blue Jay rushing towards him.

"Gah!" The Blue Jay squawked.

He unsheathed his sword and tried to keep it at bay by making false slashes. The Blue Jay flew forward and tried to overpower the small Ed and sending its weight onto him. He looked up as he narrowly dodged its beak from impaling his skull. This continued for a few minutes, until it suddenly flew off with a screech. When Edd had gotten up, he saw a shield flew back towards Porthos, who was standing behind Ed, who had somehow broken out of his captivity.

"Ed! How did you-?!"

"I'm just glad to be of service Double d."

Athos rose from the floor and went over to Porthos, who nodded in response. Athos rushed forward, taking his sword and slashed the Centurion in half. He then pointed the sword at the Blue Jay that held Double d captive and casted Bufu. The bird froze in a giant block of Ice, as the Musketeer sliced it in half.

Porthos readied his shield, as Ed ripped a long piece of a steel beam and held it like a bat. His persona threw the shield at him, and he batted it away with his beam. The force of the shield went straight into Cashmere and caused him disperse into millions of coins, those same coins destroying whatever monsters were left. The two Eds recovered and walked towards Eddy, but Cashmere's coin body rose before them and struck Ed, knocking him into star space, taking Porthos with him.

"Ed!" Double d shouted. He stared back at Cashmere and saw his fist pulling back for a punch. He got up and started to run away towards the back stage, but his sword dragged on the ground and caused him to lose balance. Hitting his head very hard on the concrete stage, Edd's vision started to blur. He barely made out a giant green fist rushing towards him, batting away another figure in the process. Edd saw the light of the backstage door illuminate in a velvet blue color. He reached for it, thinking about the Astral Crossroads. He felt his body shift as he closed his eyes.

When he had awoken, he appeared to be in the Velvet Room. Only this time it was just Igor sitting down in the chair. Also, around the table where the Tarot cards, yet some of them were flipped, unlike before. Edd noticed that they were: Fool, Strength, Hermit and Empress. The same Social Links he had obtained until this point.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room."

Edd tried to speak, but Igor cut him off.

"No need to speak, I have the answers to your question." He responded. He sat in thought for awhile until he spoke again. "Well then, it seems you have gained three new Social Links, impressive. You are on a well start on your journey. But I have sensed that there is an obstacle in your path. Might I suggest taking suggestion from the most unlikely of sources?"

Edd pondered about that sentence. Before he could ask, he awoke to the chirping of birds.

* * *

><p><em>Date: 2<em>_nd__ May, Monday, 2012_

_Location: After School, Peach Creek Junior High, Peach Creek_

_Forecast: Sunny_

_Music: Persona 3 OST: This Strange Sensation_

* * *

><p>After upgrading the Empress Arcana to its second level, Edd and Nazz were walking to the bus stop. They had just finished school and were walking home together due to Ed having a crying fit for the whole day. Nazz had just finished explaining her argument.<p>

"I SSSSOOOOOO don't get Calculus. It's, like, messing with my brain. I don't even see why we need it in real life, right dude?"

"Huh?" Double d said as he stopped zoning out at looking at Nazz for the tenth time. He was honestly trying not to become awestruck with her beauty again, but it was so hard to not look at her. He wiped his brow. He cleared his throat.

"Well Nazz, you see-"

"Hey you guys! Can you help me get down?! Plank though it was a good idea." A voice shouted from high above them. Edd looked up and saw a young boy with a giant head stuck in a tree. He had a white t-shirt and blue jeans, and held a wooden piece of –well- wood with eyes and a mouth drawn in crayon. The boy squirmed around for a bit more until he tired himself out.

"Jonny, dude… don't worry, we'll get you down!" Nazz shouted back. She tried to think of a plan, use a stick maybe? She didn't know, but whatever her plan was, it wasn't necessary. Edd had done that for her.

"Nazz, do you have any lubricants- like hair gel?"

"Huh, oh of course Double d. Girl's gotta have their needs with them at all times." Nazz said as she reached in her cosmetic bag and revealed a half-empty, or full depending on your view of life half-full, jar of hair grease. Edd politely took the jar and a nearby long branch. Then he slathered the tip of the stick with the gel and raised it up to wipe the gel on Jonny's head. After a few failed attempts, Jonny actually managed to slide out.

He landed on the ground with a THUMP! He rubbed his behind and rose from the concrete, while still holding the wooden board with crayon in his hand. He faced Edd and closed one eye and examined him. Edd grew confused with this gesture. After a few moments, Jonny eased up and outstretched his hand.

"Hiya! You must be the new kid everyone's talking about. Well nice to meet ya. I'm Jonny, and this is Plank." He greets. Edd shook his hand politely.

"Nice to meet you too, Jonny. I'm Eddward, though people like to call me Double d for some reason." He explained. "Anyway, you should really be more careful, if we haven't come along, who knows what could have-"

"What's that Plank?"

Jonny placed the wooden board near his ear and seemed to have listened to it. Edd looked in amusement. He did know that the kids of Peach Creek have strange perks to them, but this was an all time new to him. Moving Plank ever so slightly, the boy continued to listen to some form of lecture, before he looked over to Edd.

"Planks says hi!" Edd mentally facepalmed. All of that for one measly hi?!.

"Oh, and Planks says that you have 'a certain block in your journey' or something like that."

Edd eyes opened wide. '_Did that wooden piece of board refer to the battle last night_?' Edd thought. But that piece of board-Plank- wasn't alive nor real… even if Plank was a real conscious being, that information was only available to Edd, Ed and maybe Eddy. He had to find out more of this.

Shifting his weight around a bit, Edd tried to make sense out of all of this.

"What does Plank mean, Jonny?" He asked. Jonny moved Plank to his ear again, and listened.

"Well, he says that a giant enemy has come into your path, and you currently cannot defeat it. He says that maybe if you instead tried to _change_ your style of battle, that you could overcome it- in more ways than one. Wow buddy, I don't know what this is about, but I'm pretty sure it means something. What do you think, Double d?"

Edd was speechless. That Plank actually knew about the battle. How?! Maybe Plank isn't as much of an imaginary friend as he originally thought. Maybe he was a real sentient being trapped within a wooden piece. Edd ignored that theory and decided to actually dissect what he was told.

'_Might I suggest taking suggestion from the most unlikely of sources?_' Igor's voice rang in Edd's head repeatedly. Maybe this was the source that he was talking about. Changing your style of battle, how is that going to help with fighting Eddy's shadows. Eddy's shadows…changing your style… that's it!

"Eureka! Thank you Plank. And thank you too Jonny! I've finally got it! I have to start construction at once!" He exclaimed as he started to run home. He left Nazz with a shocked expression on her face.

"Sometimes that dude scares me." She whispered.

* * *

><p>Well, this is the end of part 1 of Eddy's Awakening. Since it is so long, there will be a chapter that will come out sometime next week. (It's already written, just needs tweaking.) Depending on some things, there may be something special coming soon. Good reading and please review for the Pandas.<p> 


	8. The Amorous Knight, Aramis!

**Author's Note: **Welcome back to the newest chapter of the Edsona saga. Please, pull up a chair and grab your favorite beverage as we explore into the deep mysterious space known as the Mind. But really, let's get on with the story.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own EEnE or the Shin Megami Tensei/Persona series or the music of the series. They are owned by AKA and Atlus respectively. I also do not own any music mentioned in this fanfic, they are owned by their respective owners/composers.**_

* * *

><p><em>Date: 3<em>_rd__ May, Tuesday, 2012_

_Location: After School, Edd's House, Peach Creek_

_Forecast: Heavily Cloudy_

_Music: Persona 4 OST: Secret Base_

* * *

><p>Edd was tinkering away in his workshop, sweat apparent on his brow. He wiped his hand covered with a brown glove over his forehead and reached for the wrench on the table. He continued to work until he had to stop to get a glass of water. Carefully removing his gloves, he slipped outside the shed and walked towards the screened door.<p>

'_Yes. It's almost complete. I just need to make a few calibrations._' He thought.

Edd looked out the window, the sun was almost setting and the sky grew darker. He quickly finished his glass and went back to complete his new invention. With any luck, it should be of use. Returning to the relatively dark shed in the backyard, Edd hurried to finish. This time, things will be different.

* * *

><p><em>Date: 3rd May, Tuesday, 2012<em>

_Location: Astral Crossroads, Peach Creek_

_Forecast: Raining_

_Music: Persona 3 OST: This Strange Sensation_

* * *

><p>When Edd had walked through his door in the Astral Crossroads, he found that Ed was already there waiting for him. He looked over to Edd and smiled meekly. Edd nodded and they both went through the door, and Edd made sure that they had his secret weapon.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Date: 3rd May, Tuesday, 2012<em>

_Location: Who's That Pipsqueak Set, Peach Creek_

_Forecast: Misty_

_Music: Paper Mario: Koopa Bros Theme_

* * *

><p>"Welcome back ladies and gentlemen. It's time for your favorite show in your 5 P.M. time slot…<p>

WHO'S THAT PIPSQUEAK?"

The lights died down as Edd managed to see Eddy still chained up, looking even more battered than before. He worried that if he had to save him, it had to be tonight. The ever-present looming shadow of Eddy's Brother seemed to make Edd shrink, but he managed to press on nonetheless. Luckily, Ed was next to him this time.

Eddy's Brother turned to the screen next to him that was on top of the wall. He smiled devilishly as he pressed a button on his remote controller. The screen flickered to life as a screen showing Eddy when he was a bit younger. He was sitting on the couch in the living room and was talking to the still shadowed Eddy's Brother.

"Your leaving Bro?! Say it ain't so!" Eddy cried.

"Yeah. I'm gonna be gone for a few years. Maybe ten or so, who knows?"

"What about those kids? They all respect you, not me! They'll never fall for my scams!"

"What? Those suckers? Just use a few tricks from your own bro sometimes, eh. That'll trick those pigeons for the taking. Don't worry Eddy, just be like your big bro and dough will start falling into your hands." EB explained as he placed his hand around Eddy.

"Thanks." The latter stated. EB decided to give Eddy a noogie and started to walk out the door.

"Don't mention it."

Back on the stage, EB laughed casually and turned to the audience.

"And that, my couch potatoes, is how to trick your naive brother into the family business!"

The figure looked around and muttered to himself.

"Oh great, just what a show needs. Re-runs. Anyways…" He cleared his throat and turned back to the blank audience. "Looks like a few losers from last episode are back for round 2. Then, let's get straight to the good stuff. Cashmere!"

The giant hulking stack of coins formed in front of Edd and Ed, causing them to back off and take a stance. The creature formed into the giant bill of money, known as Cashmere. In addition, a few other pieces of cents and giant blue birds came onto the stage. Eddy's Brother smirked and ordered them to attack.

"Ed! I have a plan. Keep the monsters busy!" Edd shouted as he reached for his surprise and tweaked at it. '_It's just needs a few more tweaks_'.

"Roger Wilko Double d."

Ed was busy as well. Summoning Porthos, Ed rammed into a blue jay and caused it to explode. Porthos continued by throwing his shield, which sparked orange when it rebounded from the floor. Then only a few MASSIVELY SIZED spears of earth jutted out and impaled some of the Centurions. However the attack wasn't very effective against the Bluejays, being that they just flew away.

Cashmere had other plans. It rose up and smashed into Porthos with its money fist, the latter blocked the blow with his shield and tried to stop it from coming onto Ed. Ed looked over at Edd nervously, who was still tinkering with his surprise.

"Uh, Double d?"

Ed started to become worried at increasing force of Cashmere, as it decided to continuously punch at Ed, with each blow becoming more fierce and fatal. If it wasn't for Porthos shield, Ed would be finished. Cashmere swept a giant bunch of cash at Porthos' legs and made him trip. Porthos clung to the shield for dear life, as Cashmere brought his fist down on it.

'_It's now or never._'

Edd took a device from his pocket and aimed at Cashmere. It was an interesting machine to say the least. It was a box with a fishbowl over it filled with various objects inside. A half of a toilet paper roll was stuck to a hole in the front of the box. A whole toilet paper roll was under the box like a grip, a giant red button was on it. All of this was stuck together by duct tape.

Ed pressed the button, and three small packs of –something- were hurling towards Cashmere. The packets immediately broke, releasing the entire content liquids. The liquids started to release smoke, as an audible scream was heard from Cashmere. The creature dissolved into a giant green muck, which then fell through a trap door. Eddy's Brother started to emit a growl.

"How did you do that?!" He roared. Edd smirked.

"Looks like the Thingamajig worked." He said. "Let me explain for you. After I saw that I lost to Cashmere, I tried to find out why attacking it directly didn't work. After speaking with a…unlikely source… I realized that I needed to change my tactics of fighting. So I constructed the Thingamajig, a device which releases objects at random according to the situation. That may seem like a paradox.

Anyway, one of these items where Corrosive Packets. These packets had a chemical that dissolves inorganic substances, more importantly it dissolves ink on a dollar bill! Since this is Eddy's realm, I hypothesized that it would work like his mindset. If Cashmere had lost the ink on him, he would technically have no monetary value in the real world. And in Eddy's world it would be illogical to keep him here any longer, hence why he was removed from the world."

Eddy's Brother grew angrier and angrier for every word that was said, until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Kid! I'm the one running this show here, so just take your fancy science talk and shove it somewhere else. Blue jays!"

"Athos!"

Edd summoned his persona, who rushed forward and kicked the bird in its face. Then Athos took it by the wing and threw it into another one, then rushed forward and slashed at the two birds, killing them both. A blue jay came speeding from the side of the stage, nearly impaling Athos. Edd felt a click in the back of his head, as he understood what he had to do.

"Sukukaja!" Edd shouted.

Green aura enveloped Athos, as the musketeer grabbed his sword. As the Blue jay sped forward, Athos vanished, causing it to crash into the ground. Athos reappeared behind the bird and sliced it into mere pieces. Porthos got up and looked at the last few monsters on the stage. He bent down and rose his shield over his head. Ed grabbed a steel beam and readied himself.

"Assault Drive!" Ed shouted.

Ed swung the beam at Porthos, who jumped up and pushed off the beam at the last second, causing him to propel at the monsters with such a speed that his body started to burn up. He smashed into the group, defeating all of the creatures. Eddy's Brother was furious.

"Okay! That's it! Time for a little beat down to show who's boss around here."

**I am a shadow, the true self.**

**I am the person behind what is called 'the face'.**

**You think the only way to live is to become me?**

**You'll never become as good as me if you don't step it up.**

Eddy's Brother suddenly had glowing yellow eyes, while Eddy at the chains screamed in horror. Eddy opened his eyes, now glowing a bright yellow, and he laughed a distorted laugh. Eddy rose from the floor and stared at the two friends, who did not know what to do.

Suddenly, Eddy's Brother dived for the floor and disappeared, causing both Eds to become confused. Then Athos flew back towards the billboard sign on the edge of the stage with the show's name. Simultaneously, Edd flew in that direction too, confused as to why it was happening. Smashing into the electric sign, another force kept the persona onto the sign, causing both him and the smart Edd to be burnt by the electrical surge from the wiring.

Ed wasted no time to try and help, throwing the shield in the direction of Athos. However, the shield bounced off an invisible object and flew into the air. Porthos caught it and rushed in front of Athos. He then tried to smash the air in front of them, and succeeded in hitting something away, releasing Athos and Edd from being burnt.

"Thanks Ed."

Eddy continued to stare at them with a devilish grin on his face. He raised his right hand to the ceiling. A remote fell from a trap door on top and was caught by Eddy. He pressed a button on it.

"Zio!"

A giant lightning bolt came shooting down at Ed, who used his Persona to block the elemental attack. Flying up and raising his shield both his head, Porthos managed to deflect most of the blow, but the metal shield conducted electricity, which caused some damage to Ed.

Eddy wasted no time to cast more Zio spells, which really put a number on Porthos. Finally, whatever mysterious forces from earlier came back and forced Ed into the ground, as well as Porthos. Edd looked in horror as his friend got crushed.

'_Come on Double d, think. Why is this mysterious force happening?_'

He decided to get the remote out of Eddy's hand, so he sent Athos to move directly towards Eddy. However, Eddy pressed a different button, and two sprinklers appeared. The sprinklers sprayed out olive oil all over Edd and Athos. Even though Athos was flying, he slipped and slid everywhere, as well as Edd, who fell on the ground.

A Zio spell flew straight towards Double d, who managed to dodge it without too much trouble. He was clearly shocked that he was inches from being electrocuted, but he noticed something. On the ground of the stage, a shadow was outstretched from Eddy towards Ed with its arms pushing Ed's shadow downwards. But did that mean that Edd would have to attack Eddy? No, Ed managed to get the shadow off of him before without attacking Eddy. That's it.

Athos flew and sliced the air above Ed, who was struggling to regain consciousness. The shadow moved back from the slash and seemed to disappear. That's when Edd had a revelation. It's not the persona hitting air that causes damage; it's their shadow hitting Eddy's actual shadow that does. And that gave Edd an idea.

He took the Thingamajig and aimed at the floor where the shadow was. He hoped this worked. Edd pulled the trigger and released three pale sticks one after another. They went and hit the floor, causing them to bend and a bright fluorescent green color to erupt. The sudden outburst of light caused the shadow to retreat towards the wall, where it was revealed to be Eddy's Brother.

"Damn!" EB exclaimed.

"Success, the Luminous Sticks worked." Edd exclaimed. He looked at EB, who was still recovering. "Ed! It's time to execute an All-Out Attack!"

"Roger!"

Porthos managed to stand on the ground of the stage to get ready. Athos pointed his sword at the wall, a blue hue arising from the tip of the blade. A Bufu tried to freeze the shadow, who managed to contort its shape enough to dodge the ice spell. However, a few more Bufus created a hexagon like shape icicle casing around EB, who was virtually trapped. Ed took the time to get the previous piece of steel and readied himself.

"Assault Drive!"

Knowing where to aim, Ed swung the Steel Beam and caused Porthos to smash directly into the spot where Eddy's Brother was trapped, causing massive damage. However, the wall that was there was destroyed by the force of the blow, making EB virtually invisible again.

"Ugh! Enough! It's time for the show to end anyway. We're running out of time."

Eddy pressed another button, as the wind whipped around the two Personas, as a green tornado erupted around them, whipping at them and their owners. Pressing another button, the floor opened up and revealed a pit. All four of them fell to the ground, they were pretty beaten up. Edd was the only one who had enough energy to talk.

"Eddy! You have to help us!" He pleaded.

"**Help you.**" Eddy's voice started. It sounded distorted. "**My bro says that help is for chumps.**"

"Please, we're your friends. You can admit anything to us."

"**No I can't. Men aren't supposed to talk about their feelings like little girls.**" Eddy stated. Edd noticed his voice started to waver a bit. "**Big bro told me so!**"

"Eddy… we can't let what happened to –her- happen to you. Come on; please tell us what is bothering you so much."

"**What part of 'I can't' don't you understand.**" Edd noticed that unlike before, he was speaking with emotion. "**Big bro-**"

"That's just it Eddy! You're trying to emulate your big brother so much you've lost who you are. You try so hard to become your brother that you believe that what he thinks and does; you must do the same to at least become a speck of dust in his eyes. But it's not worth it." Edd stated. Eddy actually showed concern.

"**What do you mean?**"

"You don't have to be exactly like your brother. You could become any personality you want be, that's true, however you must look within yourself and see if who you want to be is really who you are deep inside. Also if you want something, do it your way. Do you really want to become like your brother?"

'…_No._' Eddy thought, his eyes downcast.

'**No! Whaddaya mean no! You always wanted to be like your bro! Respected, rich, famous, and have all of the girls. You could get it all. Think about what you're throwing away here!**'

' _Sockhead's right. I want those things. But I don't need to be a complete clone of my bro to do it. I can do whatever I want, wherever I want, whenever I want and however I want. Why? Because I'm Eddy Skipper McGee. I don't need to copy, I'm original, real and I'm me. That's all I need. And now, I'm gonna kick your Ass!_'

A growl escaped from nowhere as the Shadow on the ground wiggled and squirmed until it seemed to be rising off the ground. The air above it seemed to become distorted, as it swirled and swiveled. Eddy looked forward as a floating card materialized in front of him. He tried to reach it, stretching his hand out, which was difficult due to the chains becoming increasingly more resistant. However, he managed to break the card.

A giant white/blue flame erupted from above the shadow. From the flame, a man came into being. He wore a long red trench coat which went to his knees, slit open from the waist down. Dark blue pants and murky brown boots were what was under the coattail. A big hat with a white feather on it was over his head, a faceplate covered his face. It had a black Fleur-de-lis symbol, with green visor like eyes in contrast to the previous two Personas.

The man was a bit shorter than the other two Personas, but still was taller than Eddy and was still big like any other Persona. He twirled his weapon, which were two metallic Tonfas, except unlike any Tonfa there was a spike jutting out on the other side of the handle grip- making it more like a cross shape. Each end of the Tonfas had a sharp spike, a Fleur-de-lis symbol engraved on the intersection of the Tonfa. The masked Persona twirled the two Tonfas and pointed them at the other Personas.

"I call on the Persona of the Chariot Arcana! One of the three Musketeers, the Amorous Knight, **ARAMIS**!"

Aramis tipped his hat and froze, a few pieces of him seemed to fade in and out of existence. Eddy managed to get up, with his eyes still bright yellow. He looked at Edd with a smile.

"Sockhead, you know what to do."

Edd pondered at that until he realized something as he looked down. Aramis' shadow was connected to Eddy's Brother's shadow. That meant that Aramis was an extension of EB, who was an extension of Eddy. Edd nodded and pointed towards Aramis. Eddy's Brother was completely scared and was fearful.

"Please. I'll give you more screen time and 5 percent of the Budget Cut. Huh, what a deal, right?"

"Sorry," Edd said as the musketeer flew towards its friend, "but your deal just expired."

Eddy face-palmed.

"Wow Sockhead, just wow."

Athos, ignoring that, flew and slashed at Aramis, who stood still and took the slash head on. Aramis seemed to pause for a moment, before glowing blue and 'breaking' into a million white pieces of star-stuff like glass. A calm blue light sprinkled over Eddy and enveloped him as a warm feeling filled the void within Eddy's heart. His eyes returned to normal and the stage lights turned off. Everyone seemed to have disappeared and the entire studio felt devoid of life except the three Eds.

"Finally, I get my freaking Persona!" Eddy exclaimed with a sigh.

"At last, the two have now become three!" Ed exclaimed gleefully.

"Congratulations." Edd said. "So since you realized that you don't need to be like your Brother, you'll stop scamming people I hope?"

"Psh, Hell na! That's money making gold right there!" Eddy said with dollar signs in his eyes. But he soon stopped as Double d looked at him and resumed his quelled appearance. "But maybe I'll lower my price from four quarters to two."

Edd inwardly smiled. There's still hope.

"So what happened to Eddy's Brother?" Ed asked.

"I guess he had too exit stage left." Double d tried to joke. Both Ed and Eddy didn't laugh, the latter face-palming.

"Come on, Sockhead. Who writes your material? It's cornier than corn on the cob! Huh, get it? Corn!"

"Messaging my toes with pickles." Ed randomly stated.

As the awkwardness of the situation stayed, Eddy started to laugh, then Ed, and soon they seemed to be laughing raucously. Double d was inclined to join, as a small chuckle escaped him and he too join in their laughter, but a chilling presence made itself known in his spine. A haunting melody rose from the distance of the stage.

"_Ed, Edd n Eddy, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G._"

* * *

><p>Whelp, that's it for this segment. Finally, the Eds all have their personas. So now, its time. Be prepared, because the plot of the story starts to kick in right in the next chapter. Plus, their will be a special chapter coming very soon, so be prepared. Until then, please R&amp;R.<p> 


	9. The Battle of our Inner Selves

**Author's Note: **Welcome back to the realm of the mind known as Edsona. You are in for a treat. If you recognized that little quote from earlier, you may be able to at least know what's gonna happen next. This will be great. And stay tuned for something special at the end. Oh, and If you think that the world is going to end this Friday, 12/21/12, have you learnt nothing from Persona 3? Don't worry, Minato's got this covered, we just have to believe in him more. XD.

**Reviewer's Roll: **_Spindash77: _Identifying the Eds is kinda hard but I don't think I could do any better right now. I can try. Also, where do you think baby Pandas come from. Mother Pandas, of course. But honestly, I get mine from Hammerspace, they have a lot there. But your right, since they are endangered, I won't give one to you since you already have two. So there! *_Moves along_

_Guest: _I have continued, as you have seen. And thanks very much, hopefully you are the same guest that commented later. So here is your Panda. *_Gives Panda_.

_Generalhyna: _Yup. Your right, again. Here's your Panda. *_Gives Panda_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own EEnE or the Shin Megami Tensei/Persona series or the music of the series. They are owned by AKA and Atlus respectively. I also do not own any music mentioned in this fanfic, they are owned by their respective owners/composers.**_

* * *

><p>Date: 3rd of May, Tuesday, 2012<p>

Location: Who's That Pipsqueak Set, Peach Creek

Forecast: Unknown

Music: None

* * *

><p>"Uh, guys…" Edd squeaked. "Do you hear that?"<p>

"Yeah, I kinda do." Eddy replied as he listened closer. The chant was faint, but it was growing. And it seemed to be coming from the audience. The three Eds looked over to the supposed empty seats, and they froze in terror. In the crowds, the chant grew louder and more frequent.

"Ed, Edd n Eddy, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"Um, you guys seeing what I seeing?" Eddy asked; worry starting to develop in his voice. Edd looked perplexed, scared and just plain terrified all at the same time. Why is this happening? How could it happen? The recent battle raised his heartbeat high, but this made it skyrocket. He slowly found himself backing away and behind Ed, who was also terrified.

"No! Say it ain't so!" Ed shouted in horror.

"K-K-K-" Edd stuttered, trying to get the word out was harder than it looks. "Kankers!"

"Well, well, well. If it isn't our boyfriends." Lee said, cooing at Eddy, who backed away in fear. "What's a guy like you doing in a place like this?"

'_None of your beeswax, ya *expletive*!_' Eddy wanted to say. But the words stuck in his throat, not wanting to come out. "N-no-none of y-yo-"

"What we me-mean to say is…" Edd lost the power to talk for a while, as Marie glanced at his direction and winked with her one eye. Edd felt himself shrank from a giant invincible warrior to a frightened little school boy in seconds.

"Aww, we're so beautiful they're speechless!" May exclaimed while managing to pose and blow a kiss at Ed at the same time. The kiss seemed to form into floating hearts at Ed, who ran away and tried his hardest to let them not touch him.

"Anyway, you guys are so cute right now in you sexy fighting gear!" Marie cooed. Edd shrank even more.

"So cute, that this woman tells us to go and find you." May stated. A hint of danger was in her voice. Ed moved backwards a bit. Lee walked forward and 'stared' at them.

"So we have a question. WHO'S THAT BI*** THAT'S STEALING OUR MEN?!" She screamed. They all looked to the floor in fear. An aura seemed to develop from their bodies, emanating as if it was an extension of them. Edd noticed something.

"Wait, who is that woman?" Edd asked.

"She called herself G." Lee replied, grinding her teeth in frustration. All three Eds looked together and remembered one thing. '_The Wife of the King is making an army. –G_' The note that Robin gave to them before she exploded. Is this the same G? Is G an enemy or a friend? Ed and Eddy looked over to Edd, who was pondering something.

"Can you describe this woman?" Edd asked.

"We didn't see her. But she felt, kinda motherly and warm, like milk." May replied with a kind of dreamy look on her face. Ed and Eddy gasped. Edd turned around and huddled with them.

"What do you guys make of this?" Edd asked the group. Ed and Eddy looked at each other and then looked at Edd. Ed looked around nervously.

"Um, Double d. The woman I saw when I got my ring, she felt warm and fuzzy too. And I can't remember seeing her either." Ed said. Edd took that into account.

"Oh yeah, and on the morning I got my detention in Biology, I saw this lady walking outside my house. She felt warm by just looking at her. That felt weird. She then gave me a shiny green gem, I have it in my pocket." Eddy added. Edd pondered at this before making an assumption. This must be the same person, in theory. It was a little farfetched, but there really was no other explanation for it.

"So, who is she?!" Lee started back. She stepped forward and raised her fist at them. "If you're not talking, then we oughta beat it out of you! Right girls?"

Nodding in unison, they advanced towards the Eds. The Eds started to back off, until Eddy remembered something. He stepped forward and looked the Kankers straight in their eyes. He summoned the courage inside his heart and shouted.

"Oh yeah! Well just try. We're unbeatable in this place, girlies!"

"Eddy! What are you doing?" Edd whispered.

"Relax." Eddy whispered back. "We can summon our Personas here. With them, they won't stand a chance! We could take 'em."

Edd supposed that was right. The Personas could fend them off and scare them away. Can he stop Athos from hurting them too much? He wondered if he could control it if he wanted to stop. Edd felt less afraid and more of an inter-dimensional warrior now. He stepped forward as well and stood tall. Ed followed, and soon they were brothers in arms.

"Well then, if you wanna fight, then we'll fight! Ready girls?!"

When they nodded, Lee reached into her pocket and dug for a while. May and Marie followed in unison, as they pulled out their hands and revealed what they were looking for. A Ruby, Sapphire and Topaz were in Lee, Marie, and May's hands respectively. They all looked at the Eds with glints in their eyes, except Lee for obvious reasons. Edd saw the stones and grew very worried, what if…

"We got a new power from your 'girlfriend'. She gave us this! So why not use them!"

All of the girls had thrown up their respective stones at once and smashed their stones in different ways. May decided to smash her stone with her buck teeth, eating and crushing it in one motion. Lee decided to spit at the stone, and her spit alone destroyed the stone with its force. Only Marie decided to destroy the stone naturally, as she had grabbed it and crushed it within her hand. The stones, when destroyed, had released an aura of their respective colors. A mass seemed to have gathered above their head, larger and denser than the Eds.

"Are those?" Eddy asked, worry growing in his voice.

The masses had formed into giant beings. Above May, a 12ft tall woman appeared above her. Her hair was blond just like her, with a few patches of green. Her eyes were golden yellow and her face was bleach white. Her clothes consisted of a skin tight white body suit. Her feet were bare, and on her hips there was a single floating dark gray sheet covering her behind. She held a spindle with a piece of thread hanging from one end.

Above Marie, a taller yet crouching figure floated above her. She had blond hair except it had blue highlights in her hair, just like Marie. Her eyes were also a golden yellow. She wore a red body suit with a similar piece of dark gray cloth, except it was on around her upper back. She held a piece of thread within her hand and seemed to be measuring it.

Finally, above Lee was the tallest amongst the Personas. She wore the dark grey cloth around her head, so most of her face was covered; however a patch of bright red was seen through the hole in the front, along with golden yellow eyes. Her body suit was a dark grey and she as well was bare footed. She held a pair of golden scissors, and a piece of thread was floating within the scissors. She stood at 14ft tall.

The Eds looked in wonder, as the three Personas floated behind the girls. Edd grabbed his ring and Ed held his armband tightly. They never faced another group's Personas before, so the concept felt a bit weird. Edd decided one last attempt to diffuse the situation.

"Please, join us in our conquest!" He shouted.

"Tell us who she is?!" Marie shouted back.

"We don't know."

**MUSIC: Persona 4 Arena OST- Shadow Labrys' Theme**

"They're not telling us, then let's beat it out of them. Go May!"

May nodded and reached her hand up. "Clotho!" The Persona, Clotho, responded and pulled a certain length of thread, and then she whipped her hand back, causing the thread to hit the ceiling. Then Clotho whipped forward, causing the thread, which was gigantic, to shot downwards and smash directly into the Eds. A plume of dust erupted from the broken floor beneath them. The Kankers wondered slightly if the Eds survived.

But all doubts were put aside as the thread was being lifted off of the area. Porthos appeared from underneath the thread and had blocked it with his shield. Porthos threw the thread off of him, as the Eds walked out of the hole in the floor, without any injuries. The Kankers were confused at what had just happened.

"But how did they get our special power?!" May asked confused.

"Yeah, well your 'special power' is called Persona." Eddy bragged. "You're not the only ones with it, ya know."

"Persona? What kind of name is that?! At least, 'Special Power' sounds better." May replied. Eddy face palmed.

"Whatever." Lee interrupted. She turned to Marie, who held up her hand and shouted "Lachesis!". Lachesis nodded and whipped her hand back and swung it forward, rapping Porthos and entangling him in her thread. She then threw Porthos into the ground and flung him around into the air.

"Ed! Hang on! Go Athos!"

Double d brought his hand on his shoulder and swung down on the ring, smashing the diamond and summoning Athos. The musketeer flew upwards to the flying thread and slashed at it, causing the thread to untangle around Porthos. Ed's Persona fell to the ground, as Athos flew towards Lachesis to slash at her face. Edd realized that the musketeers were smaller in comparison to the three sisters.

"Atropos!" Lee shouted. The tallest persona took her golden scissors and cut the thread, causing a green tornado of wind to erupt in front of Athos, who was too slow to escape the winds and was sucked in. Athos then flew out of the tornado as soon as it dissipated. Aramis appeared from Eddy's stone and caught Athos, breaking his fall. The two got up from the ground and flew next to Porthos, who had recovered.

Edd had noticed something ironic. The Moirae sisters, Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos, or the sisters of Fate are facing the three Musketeers: Athos, Porthos and Aramis. Edd wondered if Eddy would be able to fight, since awakening one's persona was very tiring on the user. However, that didn't seem to matter since Aramis flew forward and slashed at Atropos with his Tonfas.

Atropos snapped her thread again and a Garula appeared in front of Aramis. However, the small Musketeer managed to dispel the wind and flew straight into the eldest sister and slashed at her face. Lee's face had a slash of blood on it and it started to drip down her face. She screamed and wiped it off furiously. She gritted her teeth and commanded Atropos to launch another Garula attack, with the same results occurring.

Athos flew towards Lachesis and tried to strike her, but she used her thread to block the sword strike. She then pulled on her string, as a blue hue arose from it. Athos pointed his sword at the sister and a blue hue also arose from it. Two columns of ice materialized from in between the two Personas and fell to the ground. Marie decided to wrap the thread around Athos and to try to ensnare him. Athos tried to escape, but was not able to undo the thread around him.

Porthos threw the shield in Lachesis' direction and it bounced onto her, knocking her and Marie away a few feet. This caused the thread to unravel from around Athos, freeing him. May had different plans. Clotho swung the thread like a whip, and it smacked into Porthos, sending him into the wall of the audience hall. Ed knelt as the damage translated into him soon after.

"Ahh, Ouchy!"

"Gentlemen, fall back." Edd commanded. Eddy looked in him, dismayed.

"What! But we can take them on!"

"Not without a plan! Fall back." Edd replied. Eddy snarled and sent Aramis back to Athos. "What's the stinking plan?"

"Well, it seems that there Personas are equally matched with ours. May and Ed are both physically strong. You and Lee are both fast and use Wind spells. Marie and I are both Jack-of-All-Trades." Edd analyzed. He pondered for a while. They were all equal in strength, wait…If they have equal strengths, then they must have equal weaknesses. "Eureka! Eddy, you attack May. Ed!"

"Yeah?" Ed responded, bringing Porthos back with the others.

"You attack Marie. I'll handle Lee."

"You sure Sockhead? She's pretty fast." Eddy asked with actual genuine concern. Edd nodded. "If you say so. Let's Rock! Time for an All-Out Attack!"

Aramis flew forward, instead veering for Clotho. May looked surprised, but tried to whip at Aramis this time. However, Eddy thought fast and focused on the air above her. He snapped his fingers, and Aramis crossed his twin Tonfas. "**Zio!**" Sparks started ontop, as a bolt of lightning came down from above Clotho, shocking and damaging her severely. May keel in pain, as her hair started to frizz badly.

Porthos rushed towards Lachesis, shield in hand. The latter decided to raise her thread in front of her body to protect herself. However, Porthos threw the shield below to her feet, causing it to rebound upwards and into her face. Hitting her square on the jaw, the ground itself started to shake as the earth beneath her rose to towering heights. Porthos grabbed his shield and managed to appear in front of her within seconds. He then smashed the shield into her, causing a lot of damage to Marie and destroying the stone pillar.

Athos went towards Atropos. Lee decided to use a Garula spell to keep him at bay; however Athos was covered in a green aura. "Sukukaja!" Athos had vanished just before the tornado hit him; he then reappeared right in front of Atropos and sent a Bufu spell, freezing the Persona and Lee. By now, the girls were retreating.

"Crap! They're good!" Marie exclaimed. Lee growled in annoyance.

"That was nothing! Okay girls. Hit 'em and hit 'em hard!"

The three Personas paused for a while, until they sent out their signature elemental attacks. However the recipient was different than the Eds expected. Lee sent a powerful and wide spread Garula towards Porthos, who lost his footing and flew around like a rag doll. Marie sent a chilling Bufu towards Aramis, who couldn't dodge the instant flash-freeze fast enough, encasing him in a block of ice. May had sent a nova-hot fireball attack towards Athos. Even with the Evasion Spell, Athos was hit and plummeted towards the ground.

"How did they…" Eddy asked before being forced to kneel by exhaustion. Double d noticed. Awakening his Persona and fighting such a difficult battle was taking its toll, if he had a proper chance to rest it would be different.

"The power of the three witches of fate is too strong for Ed." Ed said exasperated. He, too, was starting to bow down. Even Double d started to feel defeated. He was struggling to not get himself to faint like last time. He can lead them out of this, but was there a way to do it?

**MUSIC STOP**

'_Is there no way we can beat them? Are they simply too powerful for us to overcome? If only things were different, if only we had another way. Is there any other choice?_' Edd asked mentally. He was soon ready to give up, closing his eyes, when the strangest thing started to happen.

The ring on his finger started to glow brighter. Edd reopened his eyes and saw the bright blue glow of the ring and was suddenly calm. A voice was trying to reach him.

"_Do you really think this is the extent of your power?" _Igor's voice came from inside the ring. "_You had received your advice, to change your weapon to overcome the roadblock in front. However, there is more than one interpretation of that statement."_

'_What?'_ Double d mentally asked. Igor chuckled.

"_Now, you will see the true power of the Bonds you have made. Harness the power of the Social Links you've acquired with your friends, and open new paths in your life and Arcana."_

Edd was confused, yet he understood. He felt calm, yet he was ready. He felt the voices of the friend he had made. He felt them cheering him on; he felt them urging him to succeed. It didn't seem as if they were a power source for him to leech, it seemed like they were lending him their power. He felt good. Ed's voice was making itself known, seeing him right next to Edd. The smart Ed knew what to do.

He slipped off the ring on his finger and held it in his hand like a coin. He stared at the bare ring without a diamond. He knew what was to be done. In one motion, he flipped the ring, spinning it in the air for a few seconds. Within the finger size of the ring, a flash of a Tarot card changed with every rotation in his mind's eye. Edd reached his hand out, as the ring was falling. He was waiting for it, as the picture of the Strength Arcana appeared in the centre. He reached out and crushed the ring within his hand.

"Change!"

Athos nodded as he seemed to glow a bright light, blue aura emanating from him in plumes. He then exploded into a bunch of shiny glass like shards, and seemed to have dissipated, leaving the aura there to float. The shards of glass flew back towards the centre, as the shards started to form a new mass. The Musketeer known as Athos was no more, instead arose a new crusader for Justice and the Persona from the Strength Arcana.

**MUSIC: **_Touhou 7__th__ PCB OST- Necrofantasia( Piano ver.)_

The Persona was taller than Athos, standing almost as tall as May's Persona. He wore a chamberlain armor fitted around a somewhat lean and powerful frame. Some parts of the armor were incomplete, so pieces of red fabric covered the knight's skin. He held a cross shield, a ring shield like Porthos except in inside was an actual cross in gold.

He also held a sword, which was a scimitar with a cross guard, that seemed to bask in holy light. His face was covered with a helmet which had a long piece of red cloth floating in the wind. The face plate was a Fleur-de-Lis like Athos', with a red visor like eyes inside of them, piecing into the eyes of the onlookers.

"From the Round Table, I call the Knight of the Strength Arcana, **GALAHAD**!"

Galahad swung his sword like a whip, and it split into several pieces, each piece connected by a piece of string. The sword reconnected with a snap. Galahad launched forward and swung at Clotho, who tried to deflect it with her string. However, Galahad's whip sword had wrapped around Clotho's thread. In one swift movement, Galahad had swung the sword in a horizontal rotation, and Clotho, I kid you not, **FLEW **and crashed into the wall. Needless to say, May was sent flying.

"May!" The remaining sisters shouted. For once in the entire fight, the Kankers were scared. Edd had a certain glow in his eyes. He looked over at them and had a different aura around him.

"**Yield! Or suffer defeat!**" Edd shouted. Lee and Marie looked at him weirdly.

"What is he talking about?" Lee asked.

"I dunno. Um, Double d, boyfr-"

"**Do you surrender?**" Edd asked again. Lee gritted her teeth.

"Hey! We don't give up that easily, bub! Atropos, cut him loose!"

Atropos nodded and snapped her thread, a Garula sent straight towards Galahad. The knight bowed his head in shame. This was not going to end well. He knelt, then raised his shield, and a bright light emitted from it and coated him in a holy light. Edd looked with some amazement.

"**Guardian Cross**." He stated.

The whirlwind had reached him, and yet nothing happened. Suddenly, the green Garula started to brighten up, then it became fully white, until it was a white Garula. A bright explosion of white had erupted from the Knight, causing the spell to dissipate. Galahad stood back up and flew up to Atropos. He got to her level and seemed to have tensed up. A red aura started to well up inside of him. His Cross seemed to have glowed a sort of Holy Red like aura, as he pointed his sword at Atropos.

"**Agilao**!" Edd shouted.

From the glowing red cross, a giant blaze of fire erupted and flew towards Atropos. She tried to escape, but it was too big. The eldest sister was engulfed and left out a cry in agony. Lee, likewise, cried out and fainted, causing Atropos to explode into a bunch of glass fragments. Marie looked terrified.

"Double d…" Marie said absent-mindedly. Edd looked over to her and she noticed a close up of his eyes. A red hint was within them, like he wasn't the same person anymore. She backed off a bit. He continued with his stare.

"**Do you Yield?**"

"Ye-yeah. I give up. Just have mercy!" She pleaded un-expectantly. Edd nodded and walked over to Ed and Eddy, who were there speechless.

"**I am not without mercy. Take your sisters and do as we do and leave**." Edd stated. Marie did as she was told and managed to lift Lee. Meanwhile, Ed and Eddy had withdrawn their Personas. Galahad nodded to them and dissolved into a blue hue that fell on Edd. He lost that red glint in his eye and seemed to have returned to normal.

"Well that was… awkward." He stated sheepishly. After being stared at, he decided to break the ice. "Well, let's go. It may be almost sunrise. We should prepare for the day ahead."

"Man Sockhead, that Persona…" Eddy started, but decided to leave it hanging, as he instantly switched. "Yeah! We sent those Kankers packing, huh guys!?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the real world of Peach Creek, was the Antique Shop. Old Man Marvelli was sleeping blissfully, unaware of the current battle in another dimension, until a bright light had shone over in his mind. He opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling, his eyes glowing white for a moment. He then closed them and sat up in his bed. He sighed as he reopened, the eyes now normal.<p>

"It has begun."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in another dimension, a mysterious figure was sitting down. The figure was obscured within shadows, and made not a sound. Suddenly a voice had approached her and stated with clearance.<p>

"Those three sisters have fallen."

Another voice approached.

"I knew they wouldn't last against them. Especially the one with the blue stone. I say we go in and handle them ourselves."

The figure silenced the two voices and seemed to have smirked.

"Their power seems to be growing exponentially. Especially the one with the Sock Hat. However, the three sisters should be able to hold them off until you both are of full strength. Then when we are ready, and both of the parties are battle torn, we will strike. Is that understood?"

The voices hummed a bit, but then they both conceded.

"Yes, Lady G."

* * *

><p>And with that, the plot is finally set in motion. So yeah, there will be an update on a very special day in six days. That's right. Edsona is finally one year old! I am also happy to present, that the next chapter is also the first 10th chapter that I have written for any story in my life. So it's the 10th chapter celebration and the 1st year Anniversary. Isn't that a co-incidence?<p>

So here is what you can do. Aside from the normal Read and Review, you can answer this question in the special chapter next. It is:

_**What do you like most/what is the best thing about Edsona in your opinion?**_

It almost equates to the same answer basically but you get the point. If everyone who reads would at least answer this question, it would make the Anniversary special. Please, for me and the Pandas?

So Read and Review and see you soon.


	10. Diary of An Ed

**Author's Note: **We did it! We made it to my first 10th chapter for anything, ever! I feel so accomplished. Thanks to you guys, we achieved this, Edsona. There is no other achievement like now that I would have for Christmas. Thank you guys so much. Apparently, the polls from you guys say that people like Edsona, a lot, so here's your chapter based on some of those. All those good things you guys stated will be at the end, so stay tuned.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own EEnE or the Shin Megami Tensei/Persona series or the music of the series. They are owned by AKA and Atlus respectively. I also do not own any music mentioned in this fanfic, they are owned by their respective owners/composers.**_

* * *

><p>A DIARY OF AN ED<p>

TABLE OF CONTENTS

Basis of Dairy

Status of Beginning

Ed & Eddy

Sarah

Jimmy

Nazz

Kevin

Jonny

Rolf

Kankers

Status of End

* * *

><p>BASIS OF DIARY<p>

Greeting and Salutation, Reader. My name is Eddward, or Edd for short. This diary is currently for the project that was given to me by the Guidance Counselor. She suggested that to write a diary to record my doings in Peach Creek, to somehow help to cope with my moving here. Even though I don't see the point of this, as I am perfectly fine. Nonetheless, I will do this project.

Over the course of a month, I have recorded some of the moments with each of the subjects in the Table of Contents. Also, any information I that receive about them and also their Social Link status is also recorded. Now, over the course of the month, which started from May 4th to June 4th, a week before Exams, no incidents concerning Persona's have really occurred. The only thing remotely Persona related is the training of the group.

I would like to thank my cactus, Jim, for helping me through those rough nights of editing and proof-reading this journal and for keeping me company. I would also like to thank my Mother and Father, for raising me to their expectations.

Now let's begin.

_Page 1_

* * *

><p>STATUS OF BEGINNING<p>

I had just moved to this town. This suburban area somewhere far away, which no one seemed to have known. Away from my previous school, away from the past, away from her. This 'Peach Creek' is a new start. A new way to start my life over. At fifteen, I shouldn't be having these thoughts about life-changing starts and dire mistakes. But here I am, writing in this Diary. I expected to be a respectable citizen of Science and Society. I was away from her.

And yet, something happened. I was met by a strange figure, and I was suddenly sucked into another world. I kid you not, I was sent to my subconscious. Then I saw her. I saw that girl again, the one I thought I had escaped from. Then, something amazing happened.

I had gained a Persona. A physical representation of my inner self. Athos, the leader of the Three Musketeers, most likely a coincidence since Ed, Eddy and I are three people. But that's beside the point. I defeated her, and set her free to go at last. My past may be gone for now, but at least I have friends to help me on the way.

Speaking about friends, there is something I have to elaborate on that. You see, anytime I start a True Friendship, I gain a Social Link. Social Links are the bonds that I hold with people, and with these bonds, I can change my Persona into different Arcana and a different Persona. That does seem a bit tad confusing, right?

Anyway, I have made a few new friends, who are recorded below. I must say that things here are interesting at Peach Creek. So I might have well get started.

_Page 2_

* * *

><p>Ed &amp; Eddy<p>

Arcana: Strength (Ed), Chariot (Eddy)

Social Link: Strength Level 3, Chariot Level 2

Analysis

Ed and Eddy are both so friendly and so similar that I have to put them both together on this entry. My first impressions of these two weren't every well, I must admit. But I have been proven wrong time and time again.

Ed and Eddy are both trustworthy( yes, even Eddy) and are both extremely helpful and friendly. I have not yet gotten used to their sense of humor, but I can still chuckle a bit over their jokes (although Ed still perplexes me).

Ed wields the Persona Porthos, a Persona whose primary skill is Physical Attacks and Defense. He has been showing signs of improvement since his Awakening. Eddy uses the Persona Aramis, with the skills of Speed and Endurance. Many a time Eddy has been ready and raring to go, even after a five hour training session.

Recently, Ed has been trying to help his sister with her homework the other day, yet she was throwing a fit. So when there was a Monster Movie Monday on TV, Ed just begged me to watch Sarah for about TWO HOURS. I, with my kind and helpful self, agreed to the deal.

Nonetheless, it was… something. Firstly, Sarah kept staring at me and didn't seem to deviate from my presence. Then when I finished, I spotted her looking for **more **homework to 'help' her with. It did feel weird.

After an approximate of two hours had passed, I heard footsteps downstairs, it was just Ed. Ed seemed to have been lifting something. But a giant CRACK! had sounded throughout the house. For a moment, I cringed in fear of Sarah, but she seemed to have not noticed anything, just blankly staring at me.

"Just the TV." She replied.

After Ed and I cleaned the mess, the Strength Arcana had increased. I instantly left, to which the sound of "ED!" erupted a few moments behind.

_Page 3_

* * *

><p>A week later, we were in my house. We were bored, so Eddy decided to play Cowboys and Indians and Aliens. I was elected the Alien, so I had to wear a towel wrapped around my head with only the eye slots opened.<p>

I was 'breeding' in my Bedroom. I just had to stand there and wait until Eddy and Ed came. In comes Eddy with a blender from my kitchen and is pointing it at me. Ed was behind him, hog-tied in yoyo string.

"Hands where I can see them, Varmint!" He stated.

I, playing my part, raised my hands. But I came prepared. I took my labeling machine and quickly labeled "Alien Slime" and it flew towards Eddy.

He managed to see the Label and ducked, the label smacking Ed's face in the process. Ed fake screamed in terror as he 'disintegrated'. Eddy chuckled as he rushed towards me, putting the blender into my towel.

He then spun the blender as fast as he could, unwrapping the towel in the process and making me dizzy. I fell and he placed his foot over my chest, symbolizing his victory. He was smiling and laughing, then dollar signs filled his eyes.

"Hey, I know. Let's sell this as a game, and make some easy bucks." He stated.

"Come on Eddy. Can't you have at least one day without scamming?" I asked.

"Nope. So here is was we need."

It turns out he took dozens of towels from my closet, a few whisks from my kitchen, and made some of Ed's gravy cakes as the Alien Slime. Then he took a box and crayons, scribbling a scene made of stick figures and the words, "Cowboys and Indians and Aliens".

We then moved a stand, made from the stand back when I first got my Persona, except re-colored. We set up and waited for a few moments, before flocks of the kids started to move in at our new merchandise.

The more reasonable ones, like Kevin and Sarah, opposed the idea. However, Eddy quickly swat them off and managed to actually sell the game for a dollar each. After about fourteen minutes, tragedy struck.

One of the gravy cakes, which was still hot, flew into Sarah's eye. This caused massive pandemonium as she blindly swung and smashed into: A car, Ed, A tree, the Sidewalk, a house, Ed and Jimmy.

After causing collateral damage neighborhood wide, I manage to treat to her wounds inside my house while the others pounded on Eddy. In the aftermath, Sarah was okay, Eddy was penniless, and everything was back to normal.

"I don't get it. Why did it not work?" Eddy asked in disbelief.

"Because, Eddy, when someone packages food in a board game, you don't leave it scorching hot!" I scolded. Eddy looked at me, and actually shocked me.

"Yea, okay Double d. Maybe that was kinda a dumb idea, but you gotta admit, it was a Grade A scam! Back to the drawing board." Eddy contemplated.

Eddy, admitting to his own mistakes, that seemed virtually impossible to occur. And yet here it is, all in its glory. A twitch happened in my mind's eye in which triggered the Chariot Arcana to level up. Suffice to say, this turned out all for the best.

_Page 4_

* * *

><p>SARAH<p>

Social Link- Unknown

Analysis

Sarah seems to be prone to due fits of uncontrollable rage and very violent acts. She seems to possess the inhumane amounts of strength that her brother wields. Other than that, Sarah is a typical 9 year old girl who enjoys playing with Dollies and baking cakes with Jimmy. She seems to be at most gentle when dealing with me, but unleashes full wrath when dealing with either Ed or Eddy.

Recently, Sarah has been fairly tame after the fairly recent gravy cakes fiasco. She has been going to dancing lessons lately and seems to be proceeding well. She has also been known to hurt Ed and at least be a little merciful, resorting with a bone cracking slap then a massive barbaric beatdown.

Still, I truly fear Sarah when she is angry or not, and especially after we fought Ed's representation of her when Ed got his Persona. Normally I would dismiss this as Ed's normal behavior, but after seeing some of her rage in action, I am slowly starting to believe in his depiction.

JIMMY

Social Link: Unknown

Analysis

Jimmy is a fairly meek and almost eternally sad child. His demeanor may seem to be one of pure happiness, however, there is a feeling of unhappiness and bravado in his eyes. Jimmy enjoys painting, as his paintings have managed to enter my school newspaper in the "Special Talent" section. He also enjoys playing dollies and baking cakes with Sarah, amongst other feminine like traits.

Jimmy, at first, was a quiet and meek child, often engaging in conversation only when spoken to (well his parents have managed to raise him well). But in recent times, when the social 'ice' should be broken to allow conversation to pass, Jimmy avoids me completely. Often I can catch him sneaking a glance at me whenever Sarah is talking to me, and I can sense a forlorn expression of longing within his eyes.

Surely there was nothing wrong with him in that state. Moving on…

_Page 5_

* * *

><p>NAZZ<p>

Social Link: Empress Level 3

Analysis

Nazz, even writing her name makes my heart pulse with joy. Nazz is one of the most beautiful people I have ever seen. She has captivated my eye since I first saw her. Her perfect golden hair and her rosy red lips. Her charming and fun personality complimented her god like beauty. She is so, I can't explain it, but whatever it is, she it is.

Lately, I have been seeing Nazz, not in a stalking kind of way, mind you, around the gym outside of school lately. I knew that she was the head cheerleader in the cheering squad and had to practice, but she was going in more often than not. I decided, as a favor, to critique her technique for her. Not in a way that promotes stalking mind you…

I managed to hide behind the bleachers, were Nazz was practicing something called a "Rumble Tuck Truck" or something like that. Basically, she cart-wheeled a few meters before somersaulting five times in a row. She then mixed in some break-dancing moves and then back-flipped an extraordinary five feet before landing on her tip toes. Then she split.

I watched with wonder as she performed this routine one after another, the quality degrading ever so slightly. Sweat permeated on her body as she somersaulted again, landing on her toes and failing down ungracefully. She winced in pain as she tried to stand up, falling back to the dirt miserably. She fretted and got up in a rush, ignoring the pain in her foot. She walked over to the quarter line of the field and started again.

I watched with confusion. Why is she pushing herself so much to do this one routine? I winced again as she fell on the same spot. I decided it was time to knock her out of killing herself over this practice. I walked over and summoned the courage that rested within my heart. I walked into view, as the masking of the bleachers was gone.

"H-hi Nazz, fancy meeting you here."

"Oh hey Double d. Nice to see you too. Just here doing a few exercises."

"Nazz, you're hurt. It won't be beneficial to you if you continue this way." I stated. Nazz looked down.

"But I can't, the final game of the season is in three days, and it has to be perfect." Nazz started to choke up a bit. "Otherwise, they won't like me."

"Who are they?" I asked.

"The gu-" Nazz started, but she caught herself before she broke down. She re-amped herself and hopped a bit, wincing with each hop. "Never mind. I just want it to be perfect. But I think I will take a break. Thanks Double d."

Nazz took her water bottle and drank from it, limping to the bleachers in the process. She sat there and motioned for me to sit with her. My heart started to double in pace. I slowly walked forward, stepping like if there was a mine field between us. Time seemed to slow down as I tried to take a step. There was nothing that could stop me from getting there.

A beeping noise arose. Oh curses, my alarm. I have to get home in order to do my project. I knew I wouldn't be able to do it without enough time for tomorrow. I hastily begged her pardon before I sped towards my house. Not wanting to look back, I jogged back home. My legs were hurting and stiff for days, yet my sadness was hurting even more. When will I ever be able to tell her what I just realized? That she is beautiful, that she is lovely.

Nazz, I- **WRITING MADE ILLEGIBLE DUE TO BEING DISSOLVED IN LIQUID**

_Page 6_

* * *

><p>Kevin<p>

Social Link: Emperor Level 1

Analysis

Kevin is perhaps one of the most dangerous of our enemies in real life. He will not hesitate to hurt any of us when we scam him or the others. And just wants to hurt us for the sake of hurting us. He can be a massive, in brash terms, jerk to us. Not to mention that he's Nazz's boyfr-, sorry, my manners have slipped.

Other than that, Nazz claims that he is a cool kid, just a bit mean-spirited. However, I highly doubt that. Kevin is a member of the Football Team, and is the star Quarterback. He already has a scholarship to Peach Creek High's Varsity football team as the star Quarterback already. Due to this, Kevin can be a bit of a womanizer, but somehow Nazz is still attracted to him….

Personally, I hold no grudge against Kevin. He, likewise, seems to have no personal vendetta against me, only beating me up because I'm an Ed. He has been asking me for lessons in certain subjects, since he has been threatened to get kicked out of the Football team due to his grades. As much as I wanted to make him suffer, for no applicable reason, there was a soft spot for the helpless in my heart, so I decided to help him out.

He, instead, decides to look out the window at the girls passing by, especially at the one whose skirt was a little too high. He manages to fail every exercise I gave him and the day ending with him scoring -8 out of 20. (How can you score a negative on a test?!)

Kevin, there is only a few choice words that I would say to you at this very moment. Well then, since this is a personal diary, no one should read this

**WORDS MADE ILLEGIBLE DUE TO SRATCHES OF PEN INK. HOWEVER THE LETTERS "I hope your mother gets" MANAGED TO NOT BE COVERED. OH DEAR.**

_Page 7_

* * *

><p>JONNY<p>

Social Link: Unknown

Analysis

Jonny is perhaps one of the strangest members in the Cul-de-Sac. He always talks with his imaginary piece of wooden board named Plank and is never seen without him in close proximity. What is even stranger is that Plank seems to do and move on his own.

Jonny has not been doing much things out of the ordinary lately and seems to be fine on his own, so there isn't very much to write about him.

ROLF

Social Link: Unknown

Analysis

Rolf is from an undeterminable country, which from his country his family moved to Peach Creek years ago. I haven't been able to decipher the country he came from but judging by some of his culture, I can determine it is from around the Middle East.

Rolf seems to have a connection with animals, as he owns and maintains a farm at his house and can still go to school. His animals have been named and are often popular with the Cul-de-Sac kids, even I have been drawn to some of them: such as Wilfred, his pig, or Gertrude, his chicken. Rolf, sometimes, asks the kids if they can help him with the farm work when he is busy. Of course, Eddy has to come into the equation.

Eddy decides to charge Rolf $1.25 per hour for us to take care of his animals. Rolf, having no other option, agrees. What resulted could be put basically as this:

-Ed smothers and manages to de-feather the chickens.

-Eddy messes up with taking care of the cows and having them stampede into his shed.

-I manage to soil myself in what I hope to be mud.

-Ed catches an allergy to bunnies and inflates.

-Eddy decides to 'pop' Ed. This causes his pus to explode over everything.

-This causes the animals to go stark-mad and rampage over everything.

Needless to say, we didn't receive $1.25 that day, yet got something a whole lot worse.

_Page 7_

* * *

><p>KANKERS<p>

Members: May, Lee, Marie

Personas: Clotho, Atropos, Lachesis

Arcana: Fortune

Social Link: Unknown

Analysis

The Kankers scare me. They are mean, strong and overall intimidating. I also have not even begun with the shock of seeing them with their Personas. Each of their Personas seems to counter and have the strength of each of ours. They are equally matched, and at times can overpower us if we are not careful.

Nowadays, after their defeat, they tend to avoid us at school. I find this a peculiar thing. They claimed that this woman, known to us as G, gave them their Personas and asked them to fight us. What is peculiar is that that was a completely brilliant move. By giving our previous enemies a weapon just as strong as ours and allow them to mix with us at our real lives is ingenious. If she is, in the note I received, making an army, then making the Kankers to act as guards in both worlds is genius. That means that whoever we are dealing with isn't just some power hungry thug.

Sorry, I have seems too gone off topic.

They are three Kankers: May, Marie and Lee. Marie is the one that seems to like me the most. While she isn't the youngest and girliest of the group, she isn't the most tomboyish and roughneck either. She is just a relatively normal, teenage girl. She seems to be scared of me since our first battle. But she is starting to open up to me again, as she isn't a freaked out of seeing me as the first few days.

While the Kankers seems to be of different parentage, they really are sisters. Their Persona's are a reflection of this, as the Moirare sisters are the same as the Kankers. What I am worried about is that they can enter the dream world apparently by will. So that means that they can easily train just as we can. And if they are already that powerful, I fear about the future if we can't train ourselves. G was smart to recruit them.

But two can play at this game…

_Page 8_

* * *

><p>STATUS OF END<p>

My time here at Peach Creek has been one of many trials, tribulations and surprises. And whenever it seems normal, something exciting always happen. At first, I came here to become a new person, and I have. And now that I have a new life, I can finally be at peace. However, there is still work to be done. And the day is never boring at Peach Creek.

Now, I have to attend to an important matter, if you would excuse me.

_Page 9_

* * *

><p>Well, that is it! I have finally finished this chapter. I feel proud that I wrote 10 chapters. Yippie! Anyway, time for what people have said that they liked about Edsona. While they were only three reviews since the last chapter, I have posted it kinda late, so anything posted before the next chapter will be included here! So, let's begin:<p>

* * *

><p><em>The mix of the EEnE and Persona setting very well.<em>

_The Mysterious Storyline_

_The summoning style (using jewels)_

_The mix and interactions of the EEnE characters very well._

_For the sake of loving it._

* * *

><p>Thank you guys so much. So now since many people have revealed something about themselves, Double d in this chapter and you in your reviews. I will reveal five behind-the-scenes info for the story. Well, here goes:<p>

* * *

><p>1)The reason why the protagonist was Double d wasn't because he reminded me of Naoto, but it was because I realized that I have written a lot of fanfics surrounded on Eddy already, so I figured it's time to give Sockhead a turn.<p>

2)The red car in the first chapter was inspired by the Layton-mobile.

3)I started writing and published this fanfic on this site when I was thirteen. If you do the math, you will know my age.

4)In the original draft of every Awakening chapter, it was supposed to include a scene were the user was tortured over their insecurity until they were doing something that could only result of pure terror, for ex. Urinating themselves uncontrollably. However, I revised this and just down toned it, with the chapter retaining the most of its original draft being Ed's awakening arc in chapter 4.

5)When I first started this story, the original name for this was 'Persona Ed'. However, when I was finally ready, I had to change since the name had just been taken. So I had to change it, along with a few other things. In addition, when I published this, I decided that my story needed to be told, so whatever low review/response I got won't affect me. Up to this day, I still don't know why this is my most popular/ noticeable story.

* * *

><p>Well there you have it. Behind-the-scenes look at the story. Now I won't be posting on this story for a while, because writing and dishing out the previous three chapters was harsh on my imagination. So I'm taking a break and resting my Edsona imagination for a while, and starting on a little project. See you in a while and read and review for the Pandas!<p> 


	11. 7 Days til Exams

**Author's Note: ***_Drinks Smoothie_ Ahh! That was a refreshing vacation from writing. I feel refreshed and recharged. I'm ready to start continuing the tales and lives of the Eds. Please, won't you join me, as we delve into the inner workings of the Arcana. Okay, time to start working.

I regret to inform you all, that due to random life events, school and my own laziness, I have neglected this story a bit. And with my working on other projects, and writers block at times, I have not been able to complete this chapter as fast as I wanted to. But I tried to struggle through my lack of drive and I gave my all. Don't worry, I'm back on track and I can at least assemble chapters a bit faster and more naturally. One thing though. Since it is exams for me, expect some form of learning taking place within the story for a while. However, I'll try not to make it an entire learning session. Anyway, onto the chapter.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own EEnE or the Shin Megami Tensei/Persona series or the music of the series. They are owned by AKA and Atlus respectively. I also do not own any music mentioned in this fanfic, they are owned by their respective owners/composers.**_

* * *

><p><em>Date: 6<em>_th__ June, Monday, 2012_

_Location: Velvet Room, ?_

_Forecast: Unknown_

_Music: Persona 3 OST: Aria of the Soul_

* * *

><p>Edd's vision started to kick in, as the calming blue aura of the Velvet Room came into view. Igor sat there with an amused expression on his face, while his hands cupped his mouth. Margaret sat there, stoic as ever, except she seemed to have an actual look of interest on her face.<p>

"Welcome back to the Velvet Room." Igor said. "Hmm, it seems that your last battle was most interesting."

'_Well, I did manage to change my Persona, and single-handedly defeat three other Persona users with more power than us. So yeah, it would have been interesting._' Double d thought sarcastically.

Margaret opened her book and a blue orb of light started to gather above it. She looked at Double d, while the mass below her took the shape of a card. It was an image of the Strength Arcana, spinning and floating around naturally. She wore a slight smile on her face.

"You seemed to have been able to change your persona with relative ease. You have managed to access the Strength Arcana; the Persona Galahad seemed to have arisen from the pit of your soul to your call." Margaret stated and nodded to herself. Edd tilted his head to the side.

"I have a question, if I may." He asked. Margaret nodded. "I've noticed that when I changed my Persona, my personality changed. I felt, holier than thou."

"Ah, that anomaly." Igor nodded to himself. "It seems that your Wild Card ability is quite not yet…developed."

"And exactly what does that necessarily mean in this instance." Edd asked.

"It means," Margaret answered. "That your Wild Card is not yet developed, and has seemingly been enacted prematurely. Like a baby, it will have some problems if it functions before it has finished nurturing." She cupped her chin in thought. "This may also come with some limitations in changing your Persona, as far as the present stage it appears to be..."

"Most intriguing. We've never had a guest with an undeveloped Wild Card before. And one who can use it with such relative ease despite the apparent handicap." Igor remarked. "Even to almost the same fineness and grade as the ones before you…"

'_I don't understand any of this_. _If what they are saying is true, then my Wild Card isn't at full strength. Then how could this happen?_" Double d thought. Igor shook his head. Margaret closed her book and the image of the Strength Arcana tarot card dispersed into fine shimmers of light.

"In any case, this should not have an impact on your journey, nor should it impede it." Igor stated. He smiled. "Next time you arrive, you will come here of your own accord. Till we meet again."

Edd nodded, as his consciousness was becoming self aware again. His body started to disappear, and fade off into parts unknown. Igor sighed, as he rested his head on his hands. Margaret looked at him with a piqued interest.

"Master, our new guest's Wild Card. It's wasn't naturally obtained like the last few guests, was it?" She asked. Igor looked up at her with a bemused smirk on his face, slightly rubbing his chin.

"Aha. Very perceptive as usual, Margaret." Igor remarked. "It seems that _someone else _is playing a hand in our new guest's journey, and their actions are slowly being realized. However, like I said earlier, it seems that they are of no threat nor are they going to change his fate as a result of his decisions. It is most interesting…"

Margaret looked at her Master for a moment, before sighing. She sat back and stared off into space. Most interesting indeed…

* * *

><p><em>Date: 6<em>_th__ June, Monday, 2012_

_Location: Before School, Peach Creek Junior High, Peach Creek_

_Forecast: Sunny_

_Music: Persona 3 Portable OST: Sun_

* * *

><p>Edd finished writing his journal and tucked it away safely, as the bus rolled to a stop. He dismounted it and walked up towards the top of the stairs at Peach Creek Junior High. He pushed open the door, and managed to get inside without being trampled this time. He walked down the hall, passing countless of students who were carrying books of varying sizes. He had reached his locker, and quickly slotted in the combination into the master lock and opened his locker. He looked to his left and to his right, when he had noticed something.<p>

'_Strange…I think I would have been bombarded with Ed and Eddy's bantering…Oh well, I guess a day of peace is needed. I shouldn't complain._' He thought. He quickly took out his books and packed his bag. Exams would begin next week, and Edd didn't want on his transcript that the first exams he took in Peach Creek were subpar to his results of before. He grabbed his bag and closed his locker. He walked down to the lab a few corridor's down.

Double d stopped before the door, just to notice a fleeting shadow disappear from the corner of his eye. He turned around and looked at it, but he lost sight of it quickly amongst the sea of students rushing to class. He stared for a few moments before opening the door to the class and walking inside.

* * *

><p><em>Date: 6<em>_th__ June, Monday, 2012_

_Location: Biology, Peach Creek Junior High, Peach Creek_

_Forecast: Sunny_

_Music: Persona 5 OST : Free (Fanmade)_

* * *

><p>"Now class…" A feminine voice sounded from the front of the classroom. Edd looked forward, as a middle aged woman walked towards the front of the classroom. Peach Creek had two biology teachers. So, for him, one taught on Monday and the other taught on Thursday. However, this meant different days of biology for students, and as such, some of them were separated (for ex. Nazz wasn't in his Monday Biology class, yet will be on Thursday, much to his displeasure). The Teacher quickly took a piece of chalk and started to draw on the board. Within minutes, she had drawn the structure of a heart and the human digestive system.<p>

"You do notice these drawings that I have drawn on the board, right? Well I didn't draw them for my health. You are to first complete this quiz, for marks, on both the Double Circulatory System and the Human Digestive System. Then you are to draw and label the structures of these systems, all by the end of these two periods. Do I make myself clear?" She asked, taking out papers from her filing cabinet and sharing them out amongst the class.

"Yes Ma'am."

Edd looked at the paper and smiled. He had been receiving huge assignments like this for the past two weeks. Normally, this would seem like a giant and unfair test to the students so close to the exam time. However, the teachers at the school condition them to handle said tests like cake, so it wasn't a problem for most students and their intelligence rose as a result, in an attempt to create a brighter generation of humans...

But, it's not like Edd wasn't prepared for this already.

He quickly looked at the first question.

"_Which chamber of the heart receives oxygenated blood from the lungs?_"

He pondered on this, remembering the image he studied the night before. He quickly wrote down an answer.

"_The Left Atrium receives blood from the lungs after they had been re-oxygenated._"

"_What kind of digestion occurs within the mouth, and explain what happens in the mouth when it occurs._"

Double d wrote it down without missing a beat.

"_Mechanical digestion occurs in the mouth through the chewing of food in order to make it soft enough to form into bolus. Chemical digestion also occurs through the saliva interacting with the food and dissolving it._"

The next question kinda stumped him.

"_Explain the order of blood vessels that the blood goes to from the heart after being re-oxygenized_."

Edd geared himself up for it. He pondered, but remembered about the trick answer required to receive any marks from this teacher. (Yes, if you didn't have X statement, you get the entire question wrong. She was crazy.) He wrote down the answer carefully.

"_The blood moves from the left ventricle and into the aorta. Then it moves to the various arteries, such as the coronary artery which gives blood and nutrients to the heart muscle itself, which send the blood towards various organs of the body. Then the blood moves through the arterioles into the capillaries, where the blood exchanges the oxygen nutrients within it to said organs. After that, the blood moves through the venules into the veins, which transport blood back to the heart through the vena cava for the body, into the right atrium then into the Right Ventricle, and up to the lungs through the pulmonary artery to get re-oxygenized. "_

As Double d finished that answer, he felt something click in his mind. He has felt that he had grown…smarter somehow, like his Academics had increased or something like that. He shook his head at the silly thought and went back to his work. Within minutes, he had completed the paper and proceeded to grab his drawing apparatus. He grabbed his pencil, and no later he (and all the other students) heard an outcry.

"Curse this infernal drawing stick! Why do you not draw the pictures that Rolf sees on the board of chalk!" Rolf shouted out from the center of the class. The teacher looked at him with a weird look, before spotting that the pencil didn't have a point. She face-desked (I kid you not; she literally threw her head down and hit the desk).

"Will someone lend him a sharpener so that we can get on with our lives?" She asked with a groan.

Edd looked at Rolf, before fishing around in his pencil case for a sharpener. He managed to reach it and passed it towards Rolf. Rolf thanked Double d before staring at the piece of metal strangely. Double d raised an eyebrow.

"Something wrong Rolf?"

Rolf tossed the sharpener back to him, which is managed to spectacularly catch after ten hops.

"Rolf cannot use such a twisted piece of scrap metal! Woe'st a shepherd's son to do?!" He asked in agony with his head tilted to the sky.

"But Rolf," Double d asked. "what do you do when your pencil's point breaks or comes out?"

Rolf stopped agonizing and looked down at Double d. He looked at him with a look of confusion.

"Well, when Rolf's drawing stick doesn't make markings, Rolf cuts down a tree and makes a new one." He said simply. Edd stared at him with a bewildered expression, before being reminded that its normal Peach Creek behavior. He dug within his pencil case again and pulled out a pencil. He passed it to Rolf, who graciously took it and jumped with joy.

"Thank you, sack-on-his-head Ed boy. You have saved this son of a Shepherd. How can Rolf repay you?"

"No thanks are necessary Rolf." Double d said with a rub of his head. However, the world froze around him as he saw something twitch within his mind's eye. He saw a picture of a card materialize in front of him. It had four sections on it: a chalice on a blue background, a triangle on a red background, a bird on a yellow background and a square on a grayish background. He saw the Roman Numerals 'XIV' or 14 at the bottom of the card. He recognized that it was the Temperance Arcana.

_I art thou, and thou art I_

_Thou hast established a new bond_

_It shall give thee a new strength._

_The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed…_

_Balance is truly required, lest one falls into Chaos and Disarray._

When the world reverted, the teacher, who had recovered from her head-meets-desk moment, sighed in annoyance.

"When you two are done with this friendship escapade, you can get back to work. Seriously, it's like you children have the overbearing need to make friendships like if they're some objective in a game or something…Back to work!"

* * *

><p><em>Date: 6<em>_th__ June, Monday, 2012_

_Location: Lunchroom, Peach Creek Junior High, Peach Creek_

_Forecast: Sunny_

_Music: Persona 5 OST: Marionette (Fanmade)_

* * *

><p>After a recent grueling study in English, Edd was almost mentally exhausted. He walked along with his fellow students to the cafeteria, and got in line for the school's "Meatloaf Monday". He had just received a plate and grimaced as the brown lump of…something was placed on his tray with a sickening 'PLOP!'<p>

'_It's a miracle this school hasn't had a casualty due to their food yet_.' Edd thought sarcastically. He had just moved out of the line when a student from the centre of the cafeteria started to choke, mouth filling up with froth and bile until his face turned blue. He soon collapsed and started to vibrate very slowly. All of the onlookers had moved their trays forward.

Edd ignored this and walked over to the dessert section of the cafeteria line, which had a delicious line-up of pastries that looked surprisingly good. '_If only the main meals were as good-looking_' thought Edd. He spotted a brown and white pudding dessert, which had the label of 'Tiramisu' on the paper in front of it. He reached forward towards it, before being stopped by Jonny.

"Umm, Double d. I hate to do this to ya, but can I have the last Tiramisu please? It's for Plank." He asked solemnly. Edd looked at him. He had a plate full of meats, minus the god-awful meatloaf, with very little vegetables. Edd looked at him for a moment, skeptical about how a wooden plank could eat an Italian dessert, before reaching across for the plate.

"Sure Jonny, I'll just have something else. By the way, why do you have a plate filled with meat? Surely you must know that one has a balanced diet in order to remain healthy." Edd stated, before handing the Tiramisu to Jonny, who scotched it on to his plate.

"Well everyone knows that. But Plank says that when I eat vegetables, that the plants still feel me chewing and crushing them in my mouth, so I should eat more of the meat to spare them from torture." He said. At that moment all of Edd's thoughts had ceased, as his brain buffered on trying to process that logic. He slowly moved towards his seat, his eyes held a vacant look to them as he quietly sat down. Jonny stood next to him before he snapped out of it.

"That's…interesting…" Edd said

"Anyway, thanks for giving Plank that dessert. He likes Italian stuff, you know?" Jonny said. Edd nodded him off, before eating his lunch. But he just sat there, staring at the obviously fatal meatloaf, and he suddenly lost his appetite. He looked over at Jonny, whose plate was surprisingly devoid of the Tiramisu. He looked at Plank's 'mouth', which has a few splotches of something white and brown. Edd's eyes widened at the possibility.

"Um, Jonny? Where did the dessert go?" He asked, hoping he was wrong. Jonny looked at him strangely, as if there was a second head under his hat.

"Whaddaya mean? Plank ate it, silly. I know buddy, he's just tired, I guess." Jonny replied. Edd had the mental thought of suggesting Jonny to the nearest mental Asylum, but he quickly ignored that and decided to think nothing about it.

"…oh, um, of course Eddward, you must be tired, that's it…" Edd stumbled, at a loss for words. But then he remembered that it was just normal Peach Creek behavior. He snapped himself out of this daze and was about to question this further, when Jonny had interrupted him.

"Um, Double d, can I ask you something?"

Edd nodded silently, and Jonny looked around nervously, before darting his eyes back to the Ed and leaned in with a crazed look on his face.

"Plank says that you do the newspaper for the school, right? So Plank was wondering that if you would put a poem he wrote into it?" He whispered.

Edd pondered to himself, but feared of another 'it's normal Peach Creek behavior' moment. He took a napkin from beside him and a pencil. After Jonny recited the poem, Edd didn't know he was crying until he noticed that his vision was clouding and his face was feeling soaked all of a sudden. He was about to reach for the napkin he wrote the poem on, but decided to wipe his tears in his sleeves.

"Oh my, that was beautiful Jonny. I will put it in the next edition of the newspaper." He said joyfully. Jonny smiled.

"Geez, thanks Double d. You're a real pal." He cheered. Ed reached for the napkin, but the world froze around him. Everything darkened and he couldn't move. Within his mind's eye, he saw light starting to gather and combine in front of him. The light soon formed a card, showing a brightly colored picture of a smiling sun on a beautiful background. The Roman Numeral for the number 9 was on the bottom. '_The Hermit Arcana_,' Edd thought.

_I art thou, and thou art I_

_Thou hast strengthened one of thine bonds_

_It leads thou closer to thy journey's end..._

_And the leading of other to their own path._

The world reverted back to normal, and Edd had the feeling that he had seen that Arcana before, like it was familiar. He decided to think about it later, as he rose from his seat in order to return his tray to the cafeteria, when an outcry sounded from the queue. A giant lady wearing an apron and a lopsided hairnet crazily looked around and grasped at the empty trough of food.

"All of the Monday Meatloaf, it's…all of it was…stolen." She exclaimed. A plethora of cheers and celebrations erupted from the children in the place. She turned towards her student aid for the day, Jessica Altman, a young girl with a fairly bubbly personality and the same age as Double d. Said girl was looking at the lady with genuine confusion, a lollipop sticking out of her mouth.

"Wait, you think it was me? Honestly, why would I want to steal any of that stuff?" She explained while raising her hands. "Besides, if I did, what am I going to do with it anyway?"

"True." The lady replied before she went into the kitchen to cook up something else for the kids to eat. Edd stood there confused, while Jonny walked up next to him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Wow, who would steal all that awful tasting stuff? Plank says that whoever took it, they don't exactly have good plans with it. Man, buddy, you really are dark today, aren't ya?" Jonny said before moving on. Edd stood there and pondered to himself.

'_Hmm, yes. Odd that someone would want something so…wretched. I wonder…_' Edd thought, and his gaze wandered towards Jessica, who was standing there looking blandly at him. He held a questioning gaze, until she was called over to work on the food. He looked down and pondered, as the blue faced student was taken out of the room by stretcher by a group of men in Hazmat suits.

* * *

><p>As much as I want to deal with and thank the readers first and foremost, I decided to but the Reviewer's Roll at the bottom this time due to length.<p>

**Reviewer's Roll: **_YukiMizuno: _Thanks for reviewing. I was thinking of doing that with any other team members Persona, but I will put a twist to it, somehow. Anyway, thanks for the suggestion. I know that the 'Persona Ed' story was yours, and I was intentionally placing that there in hopes you saw it, to say thanks (I don't know for what…but you know). And you did comment on this story, in fact you were first, back when your pen-name was Sage of Dorks (I even responded in Chapter 2). So thanks again, and here's your Panda. _*Gives Panda._

_Spindash77: _Kevin really doesn'tdo that? But I thought that he did, especially from parts that I remembered in the show (like when he threw eggs at them for no good reason in the Halloween Special, although it was more of a prank or joke than outright beating them up…), or maybe I'm just confusing his actions in fanfiction with the those in the real show (note this kids, you should NEVER do this, always check on things like this if you're not sure). Thanks anyway.

_L2S2_: Your review actually gives me an idea. Thanks. _*Gives Panda._

_Man_: Everyone, I would like to turn your attention to this particular review. Now, if you're going to review and you dislike the story, that's fine. However, constructive criticism would be nice. Don't be like "OMG I hate this story, it won't work, go die.", or else I will shun you like the dog you appear to be. Instead, at least state proper reasons for your dislike, anything wrong or dislike of style or plot etc. But then again, I am asking people on the internet to not flame my story or troll…anyway, moving on. _*Removes Man's right of existence_.

_Guest:_ Good review Guest good review. _*Gives Panda_.

_PrinceOfLife_: I just did. Thanks. _*Gives Panda_.

Sorry if it seems a bit lackluster or a bit lacking in… anything. But filler is needed to expand a few things…don't stone me please? Anyway, please R&R and we'll see you hopefully sooner than the last time.


	12. 6 Days til Exams

**Author's Note**: Dang it, I thought this was unfinished so that's why I didn't post it earlier. I forgot I had split this into two chaps. So, so, sorry guys. Life's been off key lately. Chaps 12.5 and 13, and possibly 14 are already written, just tweaking. I have multiple chapters to post, so it kind of makes up for it. Anyway, time to continue the story. I've don't have anything really to say- oh no wait.

You see guys; there is this rumor/possibility that a revival of the Eds might occur. There is a little series called The Walking Ed. I know, I know, that the title it parodies on is OBVIOUS and it is live action (not my cup of tea), but it's not being directed by Cartoon Network, but by a fan of the show. So hopefully it won't be the same quality of like, say, 'Incredible Crew' *throws up violently*.

All I'm saying that to give it support and help it to blossom. I'm not advertising, but if you want to see the Eds back to life, or see one of the many EEnE/Zombie Apocalypse come to life, please do it. Who knows, we might get a seventh or/and an eight season of the Eds if the show is very popular…

**Reviewer's Roll (Note that some of the reviews have not been rolled in interest of time. Sorry.) : **_Spindash77: _Understandable.

Vincent the vizard: This…this is inspiring. Thank you so much. *_Gives Panda._

_Prince of Life (For all reviews): _I spoke to you about some of what you said already. Yea, I noticed that none of them use heal or stat moves, except for that Evade move. But I can't run a story's action and implement gameplay elements fully together, so one has to give. Not that there won't be, but just don't expect me to write them casting moves repeatedly every five paragraphs because they lost their effects, unless it was for something funny. But I see your point. Anyways, that's it, so I'll just say thanks and move on. *_Gives Panda._

_Kyubbifox9:_ By 'work' you mean the little nuances or the overall project? Picking Arcanas were difficult for some, as the Eds and co were defined, but were also left a little too loose for a concrete personality interpretation. So I had to make some up. The music is generally added in the middle of writing a scene, when I find something that sounds good enough, lol. And I'll try to keep up the awesomeness. A son of a shepherd's wrath isn't a walk in a park, I don't want to be slapped with a fish and fall into a pit, now would I? *_Gives Panda._

**_Disclaimer: I don't own EEnE or the Shin Megami Tensei/Persona series or the music of the series. They are owned by AKA and Atlus respectively. I also do not own any music mentioned in this fanfic, they are owned by their respective owners/composers._**

**_Warning: You'll see…_**

* * *

><p><em>Date: 7<em>_th__ June, Tuesday, 2012_

_Location: Edd's Room, Edd's House, Peach Creek_

_Forecast: Sunny_

_Music: Persona 5 Music – Lady Nyarlathotep (Fan Music)_

* * *

><p>By the time 6:00 had rolled around, Edd had already been up. His to-do lists and chores from his parent's had been done already, and he was just finishing his last item. He stood in the kitchen, holding a glass under the sink and filling it up. He closed the pipe and walked up the stairs slowly. He managed to open the door and walked to the right of his room. He stood in front of a plant pot, with the label "Jim" on it.<p>

"Here you go Jim, your daily supply of filtered water." He said as he pours the water into the pot. He placed the glass on the table and went over to a chair by his desk, where he had a Bio-Mechanical Engineering text book open. Okay, I know they don't teach THAT at high school.

He sat and turned the page, before a ping went off in the room. He stopped reading and saw a notification flash on his screen. He walked over and saw that he received a new message from Nazz. After his heart rate spiked, he opened the email to find a few words of text.

_From: Nazzcheergirl4930_ _

_Subject: Your prank…_

_Dude, I was the school, because we have 1 last cheerleader competition at Lemon Brook l8r. I was about to get ready when I saw Eddy and Ed rush around the corner. So I like followed them and…well, you got to come here dude. Its srs._

_Btw, dont forget that the Home Ec. Prac. is todai. _

_-Nazz Van B._

Edd quickly signed off and rushed towards his shower. After showering and putting on his trademark orange and purple combo in record time, he briskly walked over his bag and picked it up along with his laptop. He then went to the bus stop awaited the bus.

* * *

><p><em>Date: 7<em>_th__ June, Tuesday, 2012_

_Location: Peach Creek Junior High Roundabout, Peach Creek Junior High, Peach Creek_

_Forecast: Sunny_

_Music: Same as before._

* * *

><p>The bus turned into the roundabout, and stopped before the doors of Peach Creek Junior High. Double d quickly left the bus and turned right, and moved behind the school. He stopped when he saw Nazz, wearing a cheer uniform with matching pom-poms, who motioned him to the back entrance to the gym. They walked together until she stopped him before the doors.<p>

"Dude, what kind of prank is this?" She asked angrily, her face contorting into a look of rage. He backed off for a moment.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"You know what! Dude, this is not funny! This is serious!" She shouted.

"Please, Nazz. I don't know what's going on."

"This isn't a joke, Double d. What were you three thinking?" She asked venomously. He looked down, a face of shame spread across his face at what he didn't do. Nazz looked at him, eyeing his soul with a good amount of judgment. But as she kept looking, her face softened and her eyes widened, before realizing that look of sorrow was genuine. "You…didn't know?" She asked. He shook his head negatively. She hesitated, before she pushed open the doors gingerly. "Oh…well, just look inside. Just be careful," She paused. "It's not pretty, due."

She walked inside, leading Double d inside to the gym.

When he got inside, he froze. He instantly knew why she was so serious. He instantly knew why she would be so angry. He fell to his knees in pure shock, and all suspicion Nazz had about him was gone when she saw his reaction.

In front of them was a scam, it had the qualities, but seemingly exaggerated and unrefined. It was a very, very bad scam, as far as looks went, which wasn't that high of a bar to be honest. It was made of cardboard boxes, leather, tires, ropes and a bunch of other junkyard contraptions, yet more haphazardly arranged and literally looked like it was going to drop. It resembled a conveyor belt, with a giant conveyor sticking out of a giant box, uncoloured and moldy. Eddy would have thrown a fit. But it wasn't the scam that surprised Double d; it was what was on it that did.

On the end of the conveyor, a female student was tried out hog style onto the conveyor belt, with her mouth forced wide open with tape and clamps, with her jaw on the belt. Her face was silent and stiff, and it seemed to have gone pale. In her mouth, was a bunch of the fatal mystery meat, and a long line of the stuff was coming from the giant box, still moving and stuffing her face with it, obviously over the limit one human can ever enter in their mouth, even if that human was Ed.

Double d, almost as in a trance, ran over and tried to turn off the machine, but found no off switch. He looked around frantically, quickly deciphering how to diffuse the scam. He quickly ran over and found a court mop, and with some heavy effort, he swung and smashed it right in the box, destroying the contraption and stopping the machine. Edd and Nazz moved over to the girl, and quickly untied her. The girl fell to the floor, and she hit it like a giant slag of flesh. He knelt down and placed his hand on her chest, then next to her neck. Nazz looked anxiously, twirling her hair in the process so quickly like she was trying to make a swirl in it. Edd gasped as he rose quickly and turned to Nazz.

"Nazz, do you have a cellphone?"

"Wha- Uh, yeah I do. Oh, call an ambulance." She realized as she quickly dialed a number. Edd took the phone from her and told her to bring a first aid kit. She nodded and ran off to the nurse's office. He turned back to the body, pressing against the chest and talking into the phone at the same time. Within about fifteen minutes, Nazz had returned, with a bottle of water as well.

Edd tried to force her to spew up the mystery meat by performing a Heimlich, but that only removed some of the problem. Upon looking in, he saw that some food was dried and caked onto her mouth canal. He poured the water into the girl's mouth and held her up. However, the slamming of the gym door made his grip falter, and the girl fell back to the ground, water splashing over her. Edd picked up the water bottle and almost tried again, although a voice shouted from the over side of the gym that stopped him.

"I didn't do it! I'm innocent, I tell ya!" Eddy shouted.

He and Ed were dragged in by the rest of the cheerleading squad, including Sarah and Jimmy for some reason. Eddy was bound by some rope, and Ed was also bound, with a few air freshening tags to keep him at bay from breaking out. Double d looked over to them briefly.

"Please, baby sister and friends. Ed and Eddy did no wrong. We just came here early, you have to believe us." Ed pleaded. Sarah rolled her eyeballs.

"Yea, yea. Tell it to the cops." Sarah snarled as she looked over to Double d and Nazz. She froze as she looked at the girl on the bottom. "No way, is she…"

"She's okay. Sarah and Jimmy, I need you to go to the front and lead the Ambulance back here, please?" Double d asked. They both nodded nervously, as they rushed through the door and out to the front. Double d turned back to the girl, raising her and giving her water, placing a cold pack on her head. "Can the rest of you…"

"Wait, wait, wait, hold up. Why are we taking orders from you?" A girl asked with an attitude. "Since when did we even _trust_ you? Aren't you an Ed?" A girl asked accusingly. She pointed at the captive Eds. "These guys set that scam up. It's obvious; they're the only ones who could, especially the one with the sockhat. It is bound to happen after a while that their scams may kill someone-"

All of the other girls, except Nazz, had joined in their accusations. Nearly reaching a fever pitch, Edd forced his eyes closed to tightly, he nearly started to hallucinate.

"Please, in the name of common decency, please?!" He begged, tears on the verge of coming out. His voice had a hard shout, as it had stopped all of the noise within the room. Everyone did a miniature gasp and was in shock, even Edd himself. '_No one else will die in a gym…please…not again…not if I can't help it…_'

Everyone backed off by the sincerity, and the relative force, of his words, before the doors broke open. Quickly, a bunch of men in Hazmat suits rushing in and taking the girl on a stretcher. One of the paramedics looked over at Edd and nodded in commemoration. He sat there, exhausted physically and mentally, and breathed a sigh of relief and fear.

* * *

><p><em>Date: 7<em>_th__ June, Tuesday, 2012_

_Location: PCJH News Room, Peach Creek Junior High, Peach Creek_

_Forecast: Slightly Cloudy_

_Music: Radiant Historia OST- 03 To The Battlefield_

* * *

><p>The rest of the day has been a bit empty for the school of Peach Creek. The kids who noticed and where at the scene of the incident weren't exactly stellar that their classmate was overloaded with fatal Meatloaf. Most of them were quiet, like Nazz and the cheerleading team, and some tried to continue in their normal daily routine, but they could only ignore that memory so far, like Jimmy and Sarah. Edd, likewise, was a bit disturbed by the events and felt emotionally drained, but kept dutifully performing in his classes the best he could for the sake of normalcy.<p>

Edd slowly typed on his laptop in the room, as he read off the notes within his notebook, slowly turning the page of each. He slowly pressed a button and the file saved, as he sighed and took a drink of a bottle of water next to him. He sat back in the chair and the file of tomorrow's unpublished paper. The headline read, 'MYSTERY MEATLOAF FOUND, A SCAM GONE TOO FAR?'

He slowly read the article he had written that lunch time, the words seem too out of this world that it seemed that someone else had written it.

**The morning of the 7****th**** of June, 2012 wasn't a very bright one. 14 year old Dilha Rochester was found hog-tied to a contraption made of various junk and scrap-heap piles. **

**She was discovered by the Peach Creek Junior High cheerleading team, who were on the scene due to their practicing of a technique for the Cheer Rally-Off at Lemon Brook High later that day. The cheerleading team had found Rochester tied to the contraption, and tried to free her without success. Most of the group had found two shadows skulking off to the side of the gym, and proceeded to chase after them, leaving the girl with Nazz Van Bartonsmere, the head Cheerleader.**

**Nazz had contacted the writer of this article, Eddward-** A loud noise from the outside of the room, drew Edd's attention. He waited until it stopped before continuing. **–who arrived at the scene and proceeded to apply CPR to Rochester, who was in fatal condition. Paramedics arrived at the school fifteen minutes later and escorted Rochester off the premises to the Peach Creek Hospital. She is currently in intensive care and it is uncertain of her condition, although it is thought to be critical.**

**The culprits found by the Cheerleading team were Ed and Eddy, who had pleaded against their roles within the incident and claimed that they had nothing to do with them when they had reached the principal's office for their punishment.**

"**_I'm innocent. [Me and Ed] were just poking around to make a scam for today…that doesn't sound good, does it?" _****Eddy****explains with a sweat drop rolling down his head.****_ "Anyway, we just went in the gym and saw this person standing there with the scam, and they threw…something and it knocked out Ed. I managed to drag the lug and we got the heck out of there until these lovely [ladies] came and found us."_**

**Eddy and Ed have been sentenced to 2 weeks of suspension and a year's worth of detention. While outside the office, a few witnesses who were on the scene have spoken to the writer of this article, and they all have claimed that none of them had heard or seen anything out of the ordinary. **

**This is not the first of strange incidences that have occurred at the school. A day before, the school's estranged meatloaf had been stolen by unknown culprits during the lunch hour. The same meatloaf has been found in the contraption used to nearly kill Rochester. Whoever has stolen the meatloaf and committed this crime, we ask you, what lower depths can you stoop?**

Edd sighed as he finished the document. Now he had to find someone to quote on. He slowly rose and took his pen and notebook. But he was stopped by a knocking on his door. He went towards it and opened, and was surprised when he was greeted by a familiar face,

"Hello…are you the editor of the paper?" The girl asked. Double d looked at her, and saw that she was Jessica Altman, the girl who was working as the assistant to the lunch lady when the meatloaf was stolen. He welcomed her in and closed the door, and he quickly when for a collapsible chair and opened it, motioning her to sit. "Thanks."

"No problem. And how can I help you, Jessica?" Edd asked.

She nervously played with a lock of her hair, before she looked directly into Edd's face.

"You know what happened yesterday? With that girl and the meatloaf?" She asked in a hushed tone. Edd nodded. "Well, I got something to say about that incident…"

Edd nodded, as he motioned for her to continue.

"I was there at the Cafeteria's kitchen, you saw me, remember? Well, while I was working, another person, a tall man, came up to me and said they had to fix the fryers in the kitchen, since he was from the Repair Office." Jessica said in an almost hush tone. Edd raised his eyebrow as he wrote it down.

"So, you're suggesting that this man was the one who stole this meatloaf?"

Jessica nodded.

"But this…this doesn't make sense…why would a random man do with all this meatloaf…?" Edd asked to himself absent-mindedly. Jessica, picking up on what he said, cleared her throat.

"Um, this may seem weird, but I remember him from being here…" Jessica muttered. Edd's interest completely piqued at this point. He leaned forward and raised his eyebrow. Jessica, on the ball with noticing social cues, picked up on this and continued. "You just transferred about two months ago, right?"

Edd nodded, a bit blown away by how long it had been since he moved to Peach Creek. It really has been two months since he had to walk away from his house back across the city, it felt like he'd been here a lifetime. Edd mentally shook his head; this wasn't the time to remember that…

"Right, you hadn't heard of Dropout Denny?"

"…No I haven't." Ed replied, hearing the name for the first time.

"Well, he was a guy who got held back in Junior High, and yea, he was that dumb…" Jessica said as she wiped her brow. "Anyway, he got kicked out last year and went to work with his dad, who was a repairman. He's should be about…17 or so now." Jessica explained.

Edd didn't know why, but something clicked within the back of his mind. He wrote down every detail that Jessica said, as if he was her scribe… After which, he had asked a question that was pressing within his mind.

"Why? Why would he do that and then this…" Edd asked Jessica. "Oh, sorry, I shouldn't be asking this any-"

"No no…" Jessica replied, raising her hands to emphasize her point. "It's okay, I got something to say about that too. Want to hear it?" She asked. Edd's morality told him that digging into people's private lives was wrong and that this should stop, but a nagging in his curiosity kept pushing him for the truth.

For a scientist, curiosity beats morality. Edd nodded.

"Well, Dropout Denny was held back for quite a while. It wasn't easy on him. His friends had either gone to high school or he had none. One time, he had tried to talk to the cheerleading girls in order to make friends with them last year…poor guy was in love with them, especially the head cheerleader…that didn't go out so well…" Jessica explained, while looking to the side with a grimace on her face… Edd figured that it must not have been a pleasant display.

"I get it, so that has been stuck within his mind and he's trying to seek vengeance." Edd hypothesized. Jessica nodded.

"That's my guess." Jessica asked as she sighed. "It may seem weird, but," She paused, as if debating to continue or not. With a smile, she said, "it was nice to talk to someone and to say my theory. I've been trying to piece together this mystery since it began. Thank you." Jessica said. Edd nodded.

"No problem Jessica, thank you for telling me." He replied. The world had darkened, and everything froze like normal. Edd was slightly caught off-guard, but he wasn't phased when his mind had caught up. It was starting to feel a bit normal after a while, he must admit. A Tarot card had come up, as usual, but the face of the card had shocked him. A giant black cow's skull was in the middle of the card, and it was in a red background at the top, with an inverted pentagram above it. In the bottom of the corner, two silhouettes, one woman and a man with horns, are in a pink background. The Roman Numeral "XV" or "Fifteen" was on the bottom of the card.

_I art thou, and thou art I_

_Thou hast established a new bond_

_It shall give thee a new strength._

_The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed…_

_One susceptible to temptations can lead to salvation…or damnation._

Edd's world reverted back to normal, as Jessica was about to take her leave. He weakly shook her hand, and went back to his work after he had shown her out the door. He sat there, staring at the screen, fingers on the edge of typing. There was a confusing feeling on his mind, as he pondered over what Jessica had told him. He looked back at his notes and saw the name that she had told him.

"Dropout Denny, who exactly is that?" Edd said to himself, as he drank another sip of his water. "And why did he choose to nearly kill that Cheerleader? What really happened, or rather, what is really happening here?"

A feeling of unease overcame Double d, a cold wave chilled his spine. Whatever was the answer, it wasn't going to be pleasant for him._ He didn't know how horribly right he was…_

* * *

><p>And that's it. As always, I'm always trying to improve my writing, so time for some questions for you all to (please C: ) answer…<p>

How was it? Is the entire murder mystery plot working? To be honest, I decided to through it in the story when I was deciding what would happen between now and the final exams. Literally just like 'What would happen if there was a murder…' and this was born. Is it good? Is my writing good?

And about the OC characters, are there too much? I mean, it's a Persona fanfic, there has to be quite a bit of OCs, but still…

Anyway, this chapter was supposed to be long, but I decided to split it apart. The next two chapters have already been written and are in the process of getting the final touches and proofreading and all of that. So expect them within the next month. Sorry it took so long to write this chapter, sorry it seems short or not as spectacular as the previous ones. Sorry for anything, but I hope the next few will redeem itself.

So, comments, queries, answers to questions or even just saying hi? Read and Review, peoples. Until the actually near future.


	13. Darkness Approaches

Part 2 of Chapter 12, basically. No Reviewer's roll this chapter, due to me lazing about and the like. Time's becoming a bit restricting, so don't expect a lot of updates. I know I promised this was supposed to be done and completed ages ago, but there was problem creating the action sequences, as it became difficult to do this one blasted scene. Oh well, this is the result churned out. Enjoy, or not.

**Warning: The feels of darkness approaches… (The views expressed later in this chapter do not express the views of the Author, and were taken for plot purposes only. This warning isn't really necessary if you don't get emotions over fictional characters, but don't say I didn't warn you.)**

* * *

><p>Date: 7th June, Tuesday, 2012<p>

Location: Classroom, Peach Creek Junior High, Peach Creek

Forecast: Sunny

Music: Persona 5 Music- Free (Fan Music)

* * *

><p>Double d had moved into an empty classroom, deciding to sit at the back of the class. It was the evening, the sunlight warmly pouring in from the outside. He was calmly glancing at his watch, before taking out some notes from inside his bag and began to arrange them in order of use. A knock on the door and some footsteps had stopped him. Double d stopped what he was doing and watched as his student came in.<p>

"Yo. Double Dork. You ready or what?" Kevin sounded from the door, leaning on the door frame. Double d sighed, before he motioned him to come inside.

"Yes, Kevin. I'm ready. Did you do the work I assigned to you?" Double d asked. Kevin looked away almost immediately.

"Well, there was this party at this dude's house…with these hot smokin' babes that Nazz had told me about and…"

"Spare the details." Double d had interjected, slightly disgusted. Kevin had nodded and reached into his bag, searching for some papers. He finally had found them and gave them to Double d.

"Hey, I did some of it."

The Ed took the papers and decided that at least this was enough. He sat down and went through the paper with the jock, who took some form of notes as they had gone on. What were given to Kevin were some simple Physics questions on various Formulae, plus some other topics. Double d had noticed that this was the biggest weakness in Kevin's classes, especially concerning formulae, so all of the questions were based clearly on that. When they had finished their correcting, Kevin had scored 5 out of 87. '_Wow, that's an all time high for Kevin so far, even with missing questions._' Double d remarked.

"Geez, I don't know what's happening, dork…" Kevin muttered to himself. Double d looked at him.

"Please Kevin, try not to do that…" He said. Edd looked at the paper and read through what he had gotten right. All questions with formulae were wrong, so the only ones that were right were the definitions and the like, the most well done one was a question about a bike hung up by a string, and requesting what forces were being exerted on the bike, making sense he got it right since he owned a bike…. A sudden thought popped up in Edd's mind.

"Kevin, I think I've found a solution to your problem."

"Eh- What?" He said.

"It's how you relate to the formulae. Maybe if we relate the formulae to things you know in real life, then they'll be easier to manipulate and use." Double d theorized. Kevin's confused face made him sigh. He grabbed a random formula and wrote it down on a scrap of paper. "Look here. There's the formula F=MA. So what could those letters stand for?"

"I don't know, um, Full Metal Alchemist?" He said sheepishly. Double d raised his eyebrow, before ignoring it and continuing.

"Um, right. This is actually the formula for Force. Force equals Mass times Acceleration. Now picture a football." Edd thought through this example carefully, before he lost himself. He decided to go with a really simple analogy. "A normal football is about…14 to 15 ounces or 0.4 kg approx. So the mass is constant. In football you want the ball to have as much of a Force as possible, right?"

"Kinda, I guess." He replied. Edd nodded.

"Okay, so in order for more Force to be achieved, the ball must accelerate faster." Kevin's face showed confusion. "More speed equals more power. So the faster the football flies, the stronger it is. Also with when you tackle the opponent, the same principle applies."

"So, the faster something moves, the stronger it is…" He reasoned. Edd smiled. He knew that he skipped a lot of other fundamentals like air resistance and whatnot, but he'd go on forever on that alone. He quickly explained other formulae, and with time Kevin was able to memorize quite a number of them and also explain them. When another pop quiz Edd had designed showed up, Kevin scored 15 out of 60. Not good, but it was better than before.

"Yo. Double d, thanks for the help, man. I really appreciate it. I guess. You're alright, for an Ed anyway." Kevin actually complemented. Without wondering if he had ulterior motives, Double d nodded in response.

"Thanks Kevin. Any time." He said with a smile. And even as the world had frozen and darken to level up the Emperor Arcana to level 2, Double d had a lot going through his mind. The situation with Dropout Denny and the entire plot to the mystery that had enveloped the school, and he was personally investigating. He had wanted to visit him immediately after school, only to forget that he had a previous arrangement with Kevin on his studies. He decided to help a friend in need, and that the mystery could be put on hold to deal with the real world for a change.

Double d was caught in his own mind, until the world had returned to normal every since, and the crack of thunder was heard from outside the window. Double d snapped out of his trance, and looked across towards the window. A dark cloud had risen from afar, and it seemed to be heading in the direction of Peach Creek. And with that dashed any hopes of Double d reaching Denny's house…He looked back at Kevin, who was slightly freaked out at his recent lull.

"Dork! You okay? You were zoned out for a while there." He said. Harsh, yet concerned. It was a start.

"Ngh…yes, I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Double d responded, before he began to quickly pack his bags. "In any case, that storm seems to be approaching at a rapid rate. By my calculations, the storm will approach here at nightfall. You shouldn't be out when it hits. Have a nice trip home, and I'll see you later sometime."

"Ok, later Double dor- Double d." Kevin said, before grabbing his bag and leaving.

Double d sighed before he grabbed his bag and left. As he looked onwards towards the storm, a faint sentence came up in his mind.

_Be wary of the Rain…_

He couldn't shake the feeling that this night would change everything…

* * *

><p>Date: 7th June, Tuesday, 2012<p>

Location: Astral Crossroads, Peach Creek

Forecast: Misty

Music: Persona 3 OST: This Strange Sensation

* * *

><p>After Edd had fallen asleep, he had willed himself to go to the Astral Crossroads. He had opened his door, and went into the 'lobby'. He looked around the blue landscape, and saw that Ed and Eddy had been waiting for him for quite some time. He walked over, dragging along his Roman Broadsword and his Thingamajig, and greeted them.<p>

"Hello Double. Ready to practice?" Ed asked him. Eddy eyed Ed strangely.

"Heh, I'd never expect a normal sentence from you, lumpy." He said, as he turned his attention towards Edd. "Sockhead…why do you have the sword with you? Not like you could use it, maybe we could sell it for some extra cash…"

"You never know when you need to go the old fashion way." Double d said with a slight smirk. His face turned down as he remembered something. "You guys, about today…you didn't try to kill that girl…did you?" Edd asked sheepishly.

Eddy bore a face of fake disbelief, as he extravagantly wiped his brow and covered his eyes in fake agony.

"Oh how could you say such a wrenched thing, Double d?!" Eddy said.

"*Wretched Eddy…" He corrected. Eddy facepalmed and reverted his expression back to normal.

"Whatever, but yea. We really didn't do that, I mean, have you seen that scam? It was so poor I could literally see the poverty it reeked of." Eddy said with a somewhat regal tone of voice. Edd chuckled. "I wouldn't stoop to something so basic."

"Yeah, and we were there to do a scam, but not that." Ed added, surprisingly fully tuned in to the conversation. Edd sighed in relief, as he decided to switch topics. He shifted his weight on his feet, as he found the words he was going to say.

"Thank goodness. So, have any of you heard of a person by the nickname 'Dropout Denny'?" He asked. Eddy looked down and pondered, before snapping his eyes back towards Double d.

"Denny? That big kid who's been here since forever? Yeah, 'course, he left last year…but anyone who didn't live under a rock knew him." Eddy answered. Edd took that into note. So he was a real person; that means he could be the culprit.

While they were discussing that topic, a blue fog had accumulated towards a vacant spot in the room. The blue fog had soon started to droop to the floor, and it settled over it, before with moved away, revealing a flight of stairs that went underground. By the time the stairs had materialized, Edd and Eddy had stopped talking, and all three Eds were staring at the stairs in confusion.

"Double d, it's your mind. What's going on?" Eddy asked nervously. Edd scratched his head.

"I'm sorry, Eddy, but even I don't know what's happening." He replied. Ed cautiously walked towards the flight of stairs, and started to descend. Edd started to call off to him, but an urge in his soul had made him move his feet forwards, and soon he was walking behind Ed. He followed him down the stairs, gripping the Broadsword tighter. Eddy shrugged his shoulders in defeat, and walked down the stairs as well.

* * *

><p>Date: 7th June, Tuesday, 2012<p>

Location: ?

Forecast: Slightly Cloudy

Music: None

* * *

><p>The Eds had been caught within complete and utter darkness. They stuck together, and carefully moved forward within the dungeon or chamber they were about to enter. But they heard a click, and the light brightly shown within the room. A bright light enveloped all of them, and they reeled in pain.<p>

The Eds were amazed when they opened their eyes. They saw desks and chairs and even a chalkboard! Yup, they were in school.

"Man, the one place I try to get away from in my dreams is here. It's a nightmare!" Eddy groaned, as Double d looked around in more detail.

"Wait…this seems a bit…familiar…" Edd muttered, as he saw a few musical instruments in the corner of the room. He saw that the classroom was divided into separate levels, with them being in the lowest one, with the Chalkboard. The other five levels were completely devoid of life, and for the matter were extremely tall and had almost seemed to reach a height of 300 ft with the third level.

"I think, were in our school…." Edd stated, as he looked over to Ed and Eddy. But he noticed something weird, they appeared…younger. Albeit slightly, they had looked a year younger. 'The body is altered to the envisioned shape that is conjured by the person's mind. Our bodies must be given avatars.' Edd thought, as he looked down to himself, and he looked straight to the slightly darkened floor. He gasped.

"Double d, you…you're a shadow… We can't see your face." Ed said. Edd took this information lightly, as a door was heard opening above on the highest tier. A light had shown out towards the back of the room, and a lone figure walked through it.

"**Why can't they see that I'm a good boy…?**" A voice said from above. The Eds look up, and saw a tall boy with facial hair on him. He had wide muscles, and bore an expression of sadness. He jumped down a level and went to the Bass violin nearby. He sat and leaned his head back. "**I got a B++ on that thing…why don't they see I'm a good student. Everyone is making fun of me because of it, why?!**"

He picked up the bow, and gingerly made a circle with the tip, even tapping it to the side of the bass as if telling an orchestra to be quiet, before bringing it down and playing it, humming the tune he was playing as well. A sad yet beautiful melody which graced the Eds' ears had sounded throughout the room.

**Music: Tetris Theme A, then B, then C. I suggest you pause and listen to all first, then continue, unless you're a rebel. **

The melody floated around the air, and it lingered and left a beautiful sound marked within all who listened. The tension in the air ceased, and all was calm.

"So…melodic…" Double d remarked. The two Eds were completely mesmerized, and all three were completely unaware of the shadows that had drawn to their location.

**Music Suggestion: Persona 5 Music – Are you gonna go my way (Fan Music) I suggest you pay attention to the lyrics.**

A giant fireball narrowly missed the Eds, as they were instantly blown away from the area, each of their bodies sent flying in a different direction. Ed managed to hold onto his arm brace, and broke it quickly, summoning Porthos, who flew after Double d. Porthos grabbed onto the flying Ed, and managed to shield him from the impact of concrete when they had both hit the ground. Ed and Eddy weren't so lucky.

"Ah! Damn it!" Eddy swore, as he hit straight into the concrete. Ed landed hard, but his body managed to withstand the impact fairly well. Eddy took the most damage, but he rose soon afterwards with a grunt. Double d managed to get up uninjured, as Porthos rose behind him. All three looked towards the side of the level that they were on.

The first thing that hit them was that they were facing a table. But not just any table. The table had four metal legs that curved from the top towards the bottom, and the table cloth that draped it was red, and it had a black diamond pattern on all sides. On the side facing them, a sad blue mask was mysteriously hung there, with the Roman numeral 'I' on its forehead.

Next, there was a giant black blob on the level above the table. It had a blue mask with two curved up eyeholes and a devilish smirk, as if it was mocking the three. Two if its hands were giant white gloves, and it had a giant gem on the wrists of each: one blue on the left and one red on the right. It floated Gaily and seemed to snicker that the trio.

And the last thing the Eds saw was unlike the others. A giant man clothed and sheathed within giant white armor, with a lance in his hand, was resting on a black stallion wearing similar white armor. He stood on a level above the other two, and peered down at the Eds with disdain. The horse neighed maliciously, and pounded its hooves into the floor.

"…Excuse me,"

Everyone's attention turned towards Double d. He waved at the person playing the Bass Violin and also was playing the piano and almost every instrument inside the entire room… somehow.

"Sorry to interrupt the performance, but can you please stop this? You're in danger!" Double d warned. He moved forward, but the ground in front of him was quickly cut, sending gravel into his face. He quickly stepped back, as the knight grunted at the Sockhat wearing Ed.

No words had to be said, as each fighter knew exactly what was going to happen next. The man above kept playing, as if he was under a spell. Double d rose and grabbed his Thingamajig, and stared at the other two Eds. He sent a shaky nod at them, and both of them nodded back in response. He sighed. He turned his attention to the table, and watched as a blazing fireball went straight towards him.

"Gah!"

Double d barely managed to avoid it, as the searing ball of heat crashed right behind him. His body felt hot from the flames, and his clothes were a bit singed, reminding him how close he was to being well done. Double d wasted no time, as he quickly brought his hand over his diamond ring, and summoned Athos. Athos flew towards the table, which seemed to be crying as it sent another fire attack. Athos pushed against the ground, and somersaulted over the Agilao with ease.

He landed in front of the table, and quickly brought his rapier up and slashed downward. The rapier met the top of the Crying Table full force, a loud 'CLANG!' sounded, yet it seemed to have done very little to stop or even damage it. The Crying Table moved back, and a few more 'tears' leaked from its face, before sending another Agilao directly into Athos' chest, dealing him almost critical damage.

Double d keeled in the phantom pain when the damage translated. Despite this, Athos still managed to fly back a bit before pointing his Rapier at the Table, a blue hue escaping its tip. After training during the past month, the Eds have gotten stronger than before. They've also noticed a few patterns with Shadows in general, and Double d knew just the attack to deal with this one. An even stronger aura and energy welled up inside of him, more than normal, chilling him to the core.

"**Bufula**!" Edd shouted the name of his new attack. A moment passed, before the blue hue gathered around the bottom of the Table. Within moments, a giant Icicle rose from beneath it, impaling the table and temporarily freezing it. It somehow 'groaned in pain' as it stopped moving temporarily. Double d took this time to relax, before he turned to see his friends.

The others weren't faring well. Porthos flew towards the shadowy blob. He brought his unshielded hand back, and sent it forward for a punch. His fist met with the Shadow's, and it went straight into its body, doing no damage to it. Porthos tried to pull it out, but the Shadow kept his hand inside, and raised its right white glove to the side of Porthos. It glowed for a moment, before a green spark erupted from the palm.

A giant Garu erupted from its hands, sending Porthos flying away onto the chalkboard. While he sailed away, the fiend raised its hand to the sky, and a dark blue energy formed. Soon a hand shot forward, made of the same energy, and smashed into Porthos, who started to fade in and out, almost distorting himself to nonexistence. The Shadow seemed to giggle to itself, while the air above it crackled with static. Eddy smirked.

"Laugh on this, jerk!"

A lightning bolt shot down, striking the Shadow and dealing a hefty amount of damage to the blob. However, a blue spark erupted from its hand this time, and Aramis was encased within a giant block of ice, frozen to the core. Eddy tried to make him move, but the ice started to form on his skin and lowering his temperature. The Shadow laughed again, before sending another fist of dark blue energy smashed into Aramis, sending him as well flying.

Double d looked at the Shadow, and watched as it dealt massive damage to both of his teammates. At this rate, they won't be able to survive. Edd could feel, as the Shadow had turned its attention on him, that this Shadow was reading their Personas, and it knew their weaknesses. It wasn't a coincidence that the Conceited Maya hit them both out of the park, and it was going to be the same for him. However, he had just the trick to solve the entire situation, if everything went according to plan.

The slowly took off the golden ring on his hand, and flipped it into the air. He looked, as pictures of the Arcana he had unlocked were now seen in front of him. He outstretched his hand, and grasped it went the mental picture of the Empress Arcana had shown within his mind. Athos broke, shattering into a few white pieces, but he slowly came back together, and a blue hue formed around where the new Persona appeared.

This new Persona was a bit taller than Athos. It had a long cape, made of three colors: Blue, White and Red, flowing in the breeze. It had a humanoid shape, and it had short hair on its head. The face had a feminine look to it, and she had short blonde hair on her head. Most of her body was wrapped and clothed within Chainmail Armor. She took her hand to her side, and she quickly unsheathed her sword, raising it to the sky and pointing it towards her enemies. She released a short battle cry, as Edd chanted in the background.

"From the Round Table, I call the Knight of the Empress Arcana**, Jeanne D'Arc**!"

Jeanne's sword shown brightly, and a little speck of light rose up on the sword edge. It rose until it reached the tip, where two beams of light extended from it. The rays both flew towards Ed and Eddy, engulfing them in a giant aura of light. Within seconds, Porthos and Aramis started to not fade, regaining their structure and starting to regenerate. After a minute, they were both back on their feet, and their owners were starting to feel better as well.

"**Media.**" Double d sighed, before grunting and starting to wheeze. He hunched forward and grabbed at his chest in pain. He looked down, as he remembered a lesson he learned from Igor after he had accessed and used Jeanne for the first time.

_'Ah, it seems like you have awakened to the power of the Empress Arcana. You are progressing well. But, there is a word of caution when it comes to using Personas akin to this particular Arcana. Since your Wild Card is not developed as normally as it should, spells used by any Persona that Heal any target cannot function properly. Therefore, some of your own life energy must be expended to heal other target Persona or anyone. _

_So the amount of times you heal is directly proportional to the amount of life energy you have, depending on how strong of a spell that your Persona uses. You will grow, yes, but this number is still relatively small. Expend too much life energy, and the result shouldn't be too hard to figure out. Heheh, your life energy should recover when you awaken from the Dream World and proceed about your day. But in battle, the wait is too long for practical use. Please proceed with caution, it would be a shame if you mistimed the use of your Heal spells, and something unprecedented happens.'_

Double d's attention snapped back to the battle, as Porthos and Aramis both flew next to Jeanne. She nodded to both of them, and then rushed towards the frozen Table, she raised her sword, and slashed straight at the centre. Her sword wasn't effective, yet it was just enough to cut the Table clean in half, killing it instantly.

**Music Suggestion: Persona 5 Music: -Reincarnation- Pulling the Strings [Soulless Mix] (Fan Music) ((Exclude –Reincarnation- in the search to see the video.))**

The music had changed drastically for the worse, as the figure played extravagantly, almost painfully contorting his body to each abnormal change in tone. He pointed at the giant Maya in the middle with the tip of his bass bow. He crazily pointed and directed it in aberrant movements, as the creature understood his movements. It turned at the Eds, and raised its hands above its head, chanting ominously. A dark red portal opened from the ground near it, and a bright flash of light enveloped the area. Within seconds, a giant dark skinned beast of a 'man' had appeared, rocking on some kind of demented red wooden horse. His six arms flailed around aimlessly.

The Conceited Maya raised its hands, and a great yellow light had swelled up in each of them. It thrust them forward, and a giant burst of energy had overcome the Eds' Personas. A faint sounding from the Maya had caught Edd's ears. "**Marakunda**." It whispered. Double d felt his arms weakening, and he also felt stiffer somehow. What in the world?

He didn't have time to think, because the wooden horse had rushed forward with its six hands and each sparked with a noticeable green glow. Within seconds, a giant burst of wind had formed, and aimed straight for Porthos. The Persona tried to raise its shield, but it found it difficult to even move. The wind had slammed into him, and Porthos flew into the wall, receiving hard damage. The creature bounced in recognition, before it sprung forward and sent a dark aura towards Porthos.

"Intercept it." Double d found himself commanding Jeanne. He was surprised. Jeanne flew over to Porthos, before the very air in front of her was cut, sending her into the ground. Double d likewise was also sent into the ground, hitting it violently and possibly breaking a bone. A splitting headache had arisen, and it was difficult to focus. Both his eyes were closed, trying to block out and dull the pain. He felt vibrations, as a cold, not ice cold but soulless cold, feeling flittered through the air, the aura of Death. Whatever dark attack it was, however, Porthos had dodged it. Double d had to open his eyes, and found his ring on the top of one eye.

Looking through the ring, it appeared that a screen was set up. Staring at the six armed creature, a name had floated next to it,_ '__Jotun of Blood__'. _Other pieces of information had floated as well, and somehow he had understood every symbol that had appeared. Double d took this in, and looked over to the Knight_. '__Interpid Knight'__, _he read. It seemed powerful enough, maybe too powerful, but one detail had caught his eye.

"E…Eddy?!" Double d choked out, slowly rising from the floor.

"Yea!" He shouted back.

"The Knight…attack the Knight with your Electrical attacks." Double d responded weakly. He was losing himself in the pain, and didn't hear Eddy's response. He looked over at Aramis, who flew up towards the Knight. The Knight, realizing what was happening, swung its lance so fast that the air combusted and the **Heat****Wave** flew towards Aramis. Aramis air dodged, the wave crashing into the ceiling and burning it. Aramis swiped his twin steel Tonfas, and Eddy remembered a trick he learnt a while ago. "**Tarukaja**."

Aramis flew forward and swung at the Knight, but it had blocked it with its lance. Swinging it back, the Knight pushed the Musketeer away and then tried to stab at him using a thrust. Aramis parried; pushing the lance to the side and swiping at the horse. The blade had hit the Horse's armor, dealing minimal damage. Aramis vaulted over the horse, dodging another stab attempt. He landed and turned around, but the horse had bucked its legs forward, pushing the Musketeer into the floor, hard.

Meanwhile, Double d had rose from the floor and changed his Persona to Galahad and rushed forward towards the Conceited Maya. The Jotun tried to stop him, but a shield had been thrown at it. The Jotun had caught the shield with one of its arms, but it was quickly punched into the floor by Porthos. Porthos snatched the shield, quickly flying back. The Shadow wasn't affected that much by the punch. Porthos grabbed the shield, and tossed it with a great deal of strength. It sporadically and rapidly bounced around the Jotun, leaving orange sparks within its wake.

"**Terazi**." Ed shouted.

The earth vibrated, until a large amount of earthen spikes had jut out and stabbed into the Jotun, almost effortlessly crushing it, even with the Shadow using all six of its hands to block the spikes.

Galahad rose above the Conceited Maya, his sword shining a bright light. The Maya raised its hands, and a weak Bufu tried to break the warrior's advance. But Galahad brought the shield in front of him and shrugged off the effective elemental attack. He brought his sword even higher, and it extended and glowed even brighter. "**Divine Strike.**" Double d said. With one great flourish of the sword, it was brought down and went straight into the Maya. The shadow squished down, as was expected when being hit by a physical attack. But the shine from the sword had started to ooze off as an aura, and the Shadow was burned by the holy fire. It started to scream hysterically, before it dissolved into a puddle of darkness. Double d sighed, before he nearly dropped to the floor.

'I forgot, it's takes a great deal of effort to change one Persona to another repeatedly. Even with practice, I can barely keep myself up, and this insidious head injury isn't helping matters.' He told himself. The Jotun in front of Porthos had watched its master get killed. And not too long after, the multiple spikes had started to move. The Jotun's strength was failing, and within seconds, the Shadow's entire body was crushed effortlessly, defeated almost instantly.

Ed breathed a sigh of relief. Double d nodded and turned back to Eddy, who seemed to be holding his own against the Intrepid Knight. Double d said a silent prayer, and sent Galahad towards the playing figure.

"**Sir, this battle has raged long enough. Please, please consider this…What has happened**?" He spoke through his Persona. It was weird that he can do that, like his mind had completely become numb and then changed into someone else's entirely. The figure kept playing, wailing in despair.

"It's not my fault. It's not my fault. It's not my fault. I didn't do it this time, honest to God it's not my fault." The figure kept repeating over and over again.

"**I, I wasn't blaming you for anything. What were you blamed for**?" Double d asked. The music became more aberrant and…sad?

"It's not my fault. I did what I was told. No, I'm not lying. I, I didn't break the vase. No! I…I…I'm trying dad! …School's got nothing to do with it." The figure was appearing to cry. "Daddy. Daddy. Daddy? Daddy, what are you doing, Daddy? Daddy! Daddy, no! I'm…I'm not a failure. I can make music, see. *Whistles a sweet tune*. You see, music is beautiful. I can do something, Daddy. Music is beautiful. I can't get school and tests done, but I can make music. I'm not useless. I'm not a failure. Don't be sad of me Daddy. Daddy! It's beautiful, and it's something, right Daddy? Daddy? Daddy! Daddy, no. It…It…Daddy! No! Daddy! Daddy, no! Don't…don't….don't…ah, arghed! Daddy, the pain, it's too bad...It's bad…bad pain…bad pain…ahh! Daddy, no!"

The figure was crying hysterically, swinging and contorting in possibly painful ways. Double d stood there, and felt the Empress Arcana reach out to the crying figure playing the musical instrument, empathy allowing him to fell what the soul was feeling. Within seconds, Double d's body had erupted with pain, it washing him in deep, searing pain that never seemed to cease. Hot lashes went across his back, and Double d felt the end of the buckle slam into his flesh on multiple occasions. The pain had soon ceased, and he stood there. Numb to the world. What had made him numb wasn't the physical searing pain, it was the emotional searing pain, almost as deadly as the real blows.

It was getting worse.

"Mommy." It started, the voice sounding older. "Mommy, look what I can do. *Whistles* See, Mommy? I know I'm not smart in school, and I know I'm not the best at anything. But if I can make one song of music sound beautiful, then that's all that matters. Right, Mommy? Mommy….no, it's not useless. It takes effort…I can do it Mommy. I don't feel useless. Whatever I have, this Autism or Dyslexia or whatever…It can't stop me. I…if I can make music, if I can make people…feel things with music…that I make, then all the smarts in the world couldn't compare to that. I can feel useful, like everyone else, I can...I can change the world…Mommy. No, I, I didn't…no…no…Mommy, no! No! Daddy! Daddy! Dad-"

A new searing pain, erupting from the eyes, had overcome Double d. Flashes of the figure's life through his eyes came into Double d's mind's eye. Various of people had come into his mind: A middle aged man with a beer bottle and a look of disappointment, a woman who had a bottle of pepper spray and a scowl on her face, the faces of multiple children all mocking him, the face of various piles of papers marked with D or F. Finally a teen girl with a beautiful brunette hair had appeared. The figures hands outstretched with a little card that was poorly drawn.

_"Do, do you want to catch a movie sometime…with me, Rebecca?" The figure asked. _

_"Ugh. You'd wish. You didn't respond to my calls, and you didn't even text me happy birthday last night. Ugh, bf, get your priorities straight." She said snobbishly._

_"But…but my Mom had a s-st-roke yesterday. I was with her all night to look after her." He replied sadly. Rebecca had a noticeable sad look, but she shook it off as fast as it came._

_"Heh, that's sad and all, bf, but that doesn't excuse you for at least giving me a quick text or something! Damn, you can't expect to treat me right if you can't even do that! I even bother showing up at my house. Even this letter is utter shizz. Hey, guys!" She called out. Everyone in the area had looked at them. "Look what my 'bf' gave to me. Listen._

_Deer Becca. its me…and I rly tink that yur good luking. I now that I mess up about all the tiiimmme(The writing was scribbled horridly here). But I want to say, I luv u…will you be-_

_The answer is No! I don't even have to read the rest of this drivel!" She meanly said, ripping up the letter and throwing it away. "It's not rocket science. I mean, pfft, you got a weird Mental thing in your head, right? Then let's get one thing straight, okay. I, don't, like, like you, in that, sort of way." She said slowly and mockingly. "Get it, now buzz off and be retarded somewhere else."_

_"Guys, don't you think that you're being way…way too harsh on him." A familiar voice broke out from the crowd. All eyes turned to a young girl, with blonde hair and near perfect skin. Double d recognized her quickly. Nazz. "I mean, he just asked you out. It's not like he, like, asked you for your cup size or something. Cut him some slack, Becca." _

_Another figure he knew rose up. Even though he saw her in passing, he recognized her all the same. Dilha Rochester._

_"Nazz, honey. You need to understand. We, honey, are the queens. We are what most girls strive to be in the social stratosphere. We are at the pinnacle of the Social Pyramid. We can't just cater to every Man Jack that decides to try out for bf position. It's a sacred position, and even though you can have many as you want, the fact is that one wrong one can destroy your entire social future." Dilha said. "That said," She turned to the figure. "You, poor boy, have no social future. It's dead, just like your brain, your meaning in this world and your mother is. Now you follow suit and die as well, that'd be nice."_

Double d literally recoiled from his position, his mind had to register that. She did not just say…! A feeling of near intense anger reached up inside of him. Even though he couldn't move, he wanted to just make her stop talking. But he couldn't, it was just a vision. A vision he was powerless to stop.

And it didn't stop. The next thing he knew, Double d was looking through the figures eyes at, surprisingly, another shadowed figure. Around them was a run down and nearly a dump of a house. Everything was strewn about, and there was molded pizza around the chairs. It made Eds room look like a…well actually it was cleaner than Eds room. The date on the calendar in the room, which had a giant red circle on it, read:

_June, 7__th__, 2012_

_"You know that girl, Dilha the cheerleader girl, that's still in school. She was attacked today, was it you?" _

_"No, I wasn't even at the school today…I, man, that's sad." The figure said without any remorse. _

_"You don't mean it, do you?" The next figure responded. Before anyone could react, the next figure threw down its hands onto the table. "What do you know?! You can't decide a life's fate, whether it deserves what it gets based on its previous actions. You don't know how it feels, to be near Death."_

_"She insulted my Mommy!" The first figure responded. _

_"So, just because she did that she should die! What kind of human are you?! You think that it's easy to die. Fine then, why don't you do what she said years ago and kill yourself?!"_

_"Why…why are you in here telling me this? I don't even know you."_

_"Because, I wanted her to feel what it was like to be near death, that to never make death such a calm thing to joke about, that she can't just trample over everything that just comes her way. Because, because…" The figure paused. "Because, I did that to her. I made her suffer, no use hiding it. And you know why? Because, you won't imagine the joy and happiness you feel when you play the punisher!" The figure giggled erratically. "I mean, don't you just see people with some pretty stupid ideas and are so…so boneheaded and you just wanna punch in the face and you just…ugh! That's why it feels so, so good when you make them change, make them change to your will…make them see the world through your eyes. When they plead…and beg that they'll be good, when you make them want the change, one less __**CANCER**__ of a person to deal with in this world." They spat. "If you wish her to die, then you must truly know how death feels to even wish it upon someone else. It's only fair. And besides, music isn't that special. You can try to feel that your music can affect people, but without you, as a person, having a good social name for yourself, then the music could all be for nothing. People are affected by the man who makes the music, not the other way around. And with your problem, well then, that'll be difficult, now would it."_

_And the figure turned to the figure that Double d was looking through. A smile had crept up their face._

_"And because, my dear Dropout Denny, I don't give a damn about the human race."_

_Oh, oh my God. _

Meanwhile, Eddy was busy still fighting the Intrepid Knight. Even though he had used Zio repeatedly, even using one as we speak actually, the Knight just did not seem to be going down. It had thrust its lance one last time, with Aramis dodging the strike. Eddy threw his Yoyo, but the Knight had batted it away like a ball. The horse neighed, and the Knight briefly looked at the figure, or Dropout Denny. It nodded, before it looked into the sky. "**A spear created to kill the Gods…holy spear of Gungnir.**"

It threw the spear into the sky, the spear becoming a simple star in the sky. Eddy didn't wait for a chance to understand. He welled up energy, and a lightning bolt from the sky felt onto the Knight, who didn't resist and died without struggle.

Double d still stood there, stunned. Unsure what to do, he felt his Persona move to say some words.

"**Denny…Can you hear me?**"

The figure kept playing his music.

"Yes…Yes I can hear you."

"**I…I am sorry for all you had to endure. Words can't describe…**"

"It's okay." Denny sighed. "Why are you talking to me, voice in my head?"

Double d had paused. "Are you here to mock me?"

"**No, I am not. I would never.**" "Then you are here to scorn me, to make me feel even more useless and blamed." "**You are not useless, Denny**." "That's alright. I had accepted the fact that I'm useless." "**Do not believe in such things, Denny!**" "Do you even understand what I had gone through til now?" "**More than you could ever know.**" The words and sentences by the two just increased in pressure. "Everyone, even that woman today…they all think I'm useless, you think so too, don't you?" "**No! Denny, who was that woman?**" "It doesn't matter." "**Yes it does, Denny, please…**" "I'm just useless. A waste of space." "**Come on, you mustn't.**" "Thank you, voice in my head, you've actually helped me make a decision."

Denny had stared into the sky, and saw a shining star. He smiled and stood there, the rest of the instruments went in a crescendo, soaring and roaring in pressure.

"My name is Daniel Marcel Darrell,"

Double d looked up, and saw a giant lance starting to fall from the sky. He sent Galahad towards Denny, but multiple instruments obstructed his path. He tried to slice each of them down, but to no avail, as more came out to defend Denny.

"And I'm a retard…"

Porthos flew up towards the spear, and with the last of Ed's remaining strength, tried to block the spear from falling. But as soon as the shield and spear made contact, Porthos was instantly obliterated. Ed cried out in pain, before sinking to the floor, weakened.

"And I'm useless…"

Aramis flew towards Galahad, and quickly tried to pull him back. The size of the spear would destroy them both. But Galahad resisted, eager to try to save Denny. Aramis managed to pull the former away from the latter.

"And now I'm a deadbeat Dropout."

The giant spear had come down, obliterating everything in sight, in a dazzling display of bright colours as the music had reached a near defending crescendo. Double d leaked a tear from his eye, and quickly made an exit from the realm, leaving Denny to die.

* * *

><p>Well, that's it. It was…darker than I first thought it would be. To be honest, I don't really want to lay on the thick feels just yet. Nah, to be honest I prefer the lighter moments of the story. When everything just seems right and not murderous. Don't worry, though. Not everything would be a Feels trip. There are some more fun moments on the horizon. Chap 14 has been written and I'm just waiting to let this recent chap sink in (and to finish the Reviewers Roll for previous reviews), but I'll post before the end of the year, promise for realz. Just 2 more chapters of this dark saga of dark grey morality, and then back to normal Eds, I promise. And no, I'm not going through a depressing phase, I'm just being me.<p>

Anyway, always awaiting your reviews and whatnot. Tell your friends about Edsona, draw some fanart of a fanfic. Whatever little thing you do, I'll appreciate it and probably mention it on the story, if you do something, message me, I'd like to know (or I'll find it by Google Searching). Like this for example, there is this reading of the first chapter of the story. (Simply search Edsona in Google images and you'll recognize it). It shows a lot of the mistakes I made. Haha, I'm such an idiot. Anyway, Read & Review.

And I'm not that busy that I'd forget. To save the best for last…

HAPPY 2ND BIRTHDAY EDSONA! Someone get the cowbell and cake! Cheers to Edsona! May I actually finish this story before I turn 20.


	14. 5 Days til Exams

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone, what's going on? Back here, again. Even though it may be 2014, when you all see this, it's still 2013 where I live. So I did post it before New Years. How's 2014 looking like? Hmm...Let's see what other news we have here. Ok, so, first off: Persona 5 is officially announced.

**Reviewer's Roll:**

Okay, seriously, no. I'm not going to just leave it there. This is Persona freaking 5! That's like, the sequel to 4! I can't….I can't even stop fangirling at this moment. It's not the mix between P4 and P3 as speculated. That's Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth. No, this is special. And I know the multiple times I use the Persona 5 fan music. But I never suspect that it would actually come out (I will still have the Fan Made next to the music if when the soundtrack comes out). I was suspecting that it would be like Kingdom Hearts 3, in near eternal Hiatus. Anyway, it releases next year in Fall. And the whole Society chains you down moral in the story, it's in this story, right? Like a fanfic of a future game. Dang I feel so…ah! I can't contain fangirlism. Let's continue.

**Reviewer's Roll for Real: **_Spindash77: Hmm, thanks for the input. Judging by the reaction, chap. 13's goal seems to be a success. Also, I don't know this 'Kenny' you speak of. Must be an evil twin of Denny. Lol, I know what you mean...I think._

_vincent the vizard: Thanks. Maybe sometime in the future. *Gives Panda._

_Matt (First Review): Oh look, I made a mistake, did I finally manage to meet your low expectations and spectacularly fail again, Internet. So Gems aren't stones, ok. Not like many people know that fact, I certainly didn't. And there kids, so its alright to leave a mistake like that. No need to call me a moron and make me have to pretend to feel butthurt over the Internet._

_Matt (Second and Third Review): Explained in chapter. Also, thanks for liking what I did. I wish I knew what that was? And DD would gather a party and talk to Mr. Denny, but Chap. 13 happened...*Gives Panda._

_Icypilot3733: Yay! This review makes me pumped! Short and to the point, I like it. *Gives Panda._

_PrinceOfLife: 'Per usual'. Yay, I made a high standard for myself. Yayz! And no, no they do not. :) And yea, Denny went through A LOT more than was written, just some Word of God for ya. *Gives Panda. Liking the sig, btw._

_Guest: The knight's name is Aramis. Like the three Musketeers. *Gives Panda._

_The Knight of the Rusty Helm: I really like this review, most likely, because it answers my question perfectly, and also makes me feel good as a writer. :) *Gives Panda._

_darknesskitsune1235: Yay, I try to impress. And you mean *Could, because if I didn't have school/family life/hunger/lack of energy/homework/life to deal with, then each chapter, if I start from scratch by myself, would take about 2 weeks to construct with music and everything. But since I can't shut out the world completely for long, even though I want to, this is about the best I can do until after June, when Summer hits, then we might see some magic... *Gives Panda._

**_Disclaimer: I don't own EEnE or the Shin Megami Tensei/Persona series or the music of the series. They are owned by AKA and Atlus respectively. I also do not own any music mentioned in this fanfic, they are owned by their respective owners/composers._**

* * *

><p><em>Date: 8<em>_th__ June, Wednesday, 2012_

_Location: Peach Creek Junior High, Peach Creek_

_Forecast: Sunny_

_Music: Persona 5 Music- Home (Fan Made)_

* * *

><p>Eddy and Ed walked into the class, apparently a bit melancholy, although no one seemed to notice. Moving towards their seats, they sat down next to Double d, whose had his hands clasped and raised, while his head rested on them, covering his mouth. He seemed to be in deep thought, his eyes looking lost within himself. Eddy sat and pulled up a book, and then deftly lay down and rested his head on a desk. Ed just acted like Ed.<p>

They all knew what had happened last night. Dropout Denny had died yesterday, and he wasn't the would-be killer. It was almost sad, in a way that another person had died within the Dream World within their grasps. But the question still remained on their minds; who was the culprit? And why did they try to kill that Cheerleader?

Double d noticed Kevin, who sat in the back of the class and was sneakily reading another text book in his lap. Double d didn't even know what to think about that, and instead decided to return to his own problem, mainly with the mystery he had found himself wound up in.

Double d reviewed the facts in his head, while simultaneously working on a history question with the speed of a supercomputer. '_On Tuesday, the culprit had intercepted the Cheerleaders early arrival and practice, and decided to strap on Dilha Rochester to a machine, a scam in a fashion similar to ours mind you, that fed her the poisonous meatloaf. How did they get it…? Well, Jessica was there when it was stolen. But she wasn't there when the scam was set up. I distinctly remember her arriving a little later than the regular school hours._

_There was also the factor of Dropout Denny. He hadn't been involved, but the same culprit had visited him. And I had believed him to be the culprit because of a previous altercation with the Cheerleader group. But after we saw into his soul during last night's battle…he just can't be the culprit. So that means that whoever is has a matter concerning him too, meaning everyone who had just arrived at the school isn't a suspect, myself included. So…' _He thought to himself quietly.

This was starting to get out of hand. They better stop it before anything serious happens. Denny's life…it still rocked him to the core. He felt numb inside.

"Now, you miscreants, who can describe the conditions of the Middle Passage during the Atlantic Slave Trade? Would anyone like to…demonstrate?" The teacher asked devilishly, as all the hands were glued down to their tables. The teacher's eyes maliciously moved over the array of students, before settling their eyes on a short frail young boy. The teach smiling gleefully with a glint in their eyes, and ominously curled their fingers inwards, beckoning the child to receive his fate.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Nazz was in the Chemistry lab. She was wearing a white lab coat, and had just finished setting up some apparatus: a burette and a pipette, on the counter in front of her. She was just preparing to do a Titration. She had moved her beaker filled with Copper Carbonate under her Burette, filled with Sulfuric Acid, at least she thought she did. It's not like the chemicals had a colour, and she wasn't that air headed to taste the stuff…she hoped.<p>

"Okay class. Please record your Initial Value and begin the Titration." The teacher sighed as he ate banana on plain bread (yum). Nazz did as she was told, and looked over at the other Cheerleaders, specifically the blonde haired Stacy Evers and the brunette Rebecca Maize, her partners for the lab. While Stacy was smart and quite knowledgeable, Rebecca was…not as smart and knowledgeable/serious about her work.

Rebecca took a beaker with the letters, labeling it KCl. She stared at it, before she managed to click something in her head.

"Is this thing named 'K'? OMGEE! I totally texted my guy last night and I said K and he dumped me, stone cold. What a jerk." She pouted as she placed the beaker down gently. "Oh well, that's another pattern per ex-boyfriends I can add to my fifth finger." She said as she quickly took out a vial of nail polish and quickly doodled a pattern onto her nail. She looked in a dull manner, before her eyes widened. "Hey, I got all five. YATZHEE!" She exclaimed, raising her hand in triumph and attracting the attention of every person in her class. Nazz lowered her head in shame as she quietly prepared her work.

'_Geez, this girl's dumber than Ed and louder than Eddy. I never thought that was possible._' Nazz thought with disdain. This wasn't the first time she'd done such an exclamation, she'd just started doing this habit of painting her nails per every ex she just receive after she'd dumped some guy named Denny. Now Nazz wished she'd just stick to someone and be done with.

Stacy sighed with annoyance as she pulled Rebecca down to her seat. "Seriously, like that was breaking news that you'd break up with him. It was seen a mile away. I don't get why you just don't find a man and stay with him. Now Nazz, you ready to start?" She scolded. Nazz nodded, before adding a drop of Indicator. Stacy gestured to Rebecca. "Why don't you do the honors?"

"Fine." She groaned as she stood in front of the burette. "But I'm just telling ya, sticking to the same man all the time will get boring. I mean, he's not going to change his personality nor be interesting, and he **certainly** won't change physically, am I right girls?" She joked. But it flew over their heads, as Nazz and Stacy just rushed her to do it. She turned the handle, careful to not smudge her newly painted nail. She looked down in mock anticipation, watching the liquid acid drop into the beaker. She grinned unknowningly, and without thinking smelled the fumes.

Soon she stopped grinning, she stopped moving entirely. She placed her hands over her mouth, her eyes squeezed shut with pain, and she buckled forward. Nazz and Stacy watched with concern and amazement. Not before long, something else dropped within the beaker containing Copper Carbonate and Sulfuric Acid.

Blood.

**Music Suggestion: Trauma Center Second Opinion OST: GUILT Theme**

Rebecca's eyes were squeezed shut, yet the tears of blood kept falling down into the beaker. She left out a piercing scream, before her body racketed forward and back, knocking over the beaker and spilling the solution onto herself. She kept moving, unable to control herself and the red crimson now coming out of her mouth. Stacy, the teacher and the rest of the class were shocked and stood still. But Nazz recognized the ailment she was in. It was a seizure. Remembering how to help treat one of those, she tried to help in the only way she can, by moving Rebecca to a side to suffer out the seizure, all the while her brain was being rung too tight to notice the acrid smell of smoke filling her lungs.

It was only when the heat of the fire had licked her, like a secret stalker that dared to approach his target. When the cacophony of materials blowing up and beakers containing various chemicals blowing up around her and hitting her, that the sound of screaming and falling and tripping and running became audible, that the room had gained an orange tint, that the feeling of hot white tiles falling and splashing near her, while holding the now dying Rebecca did she realize.

The Chemistry lab was on fire.

**Owowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowoowowowowowowowowoowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowoowowowowowowowwowowowowowowo**

Meanwhile, the three Eds were still stuck in class, and had helplessly watched the teacher try to 'demonstrate' what the Middle Passage was like. While the students had endured the actor recreating the feeling of shackles and whips, a constant pattering had sounded from outside the door had interrupted the sight. Thank goodness.

The teacher had left to tend to the noise, but he quickly darted back inside to warn the students to quickly leave. Everyone took their belongings and had exited the class. But they were all serenaded with the screams of running children coming towards them, quickly filling up the recently empty hallway. The Eds, and Kevin, were the last to leave, and the entire school was in a pandemonium. They looked around, everyone evacuating and running around them. They stared as one of the students rushed towards them, or rather was rushing and crashed into Ed. Double d had wondered what in blue blazers had happened to the school. The girl looked up towards Ed with a clear emotion on her face…fear.

"L-l-lab….f-f-f-ire…" She sputtered. Ed leaned her against the nearby locker out of the stampeding crowd. Double d walked towards the girl and gave her a few gentle slaps on the cheek. She stared to come out of shock and started to make some sense.

"Stacy, are you alright…?" Kevin asked with a form of genuine concern. Stacy stared blankly at him, before her body rocketed forward and back, and her breathing became aberrant. Double d held her and splashed some water onto her face from a water fountain nearby. She soon calmed down and in a few moments, was back to her before her episode. Double d quickly continued.

"Excuse me, Stacy? But what happened back there?" He said.

"C-ch-chemistry lab…my friend Rebecca…she was being an I-idiot…but she started bleeding…from her eyes…Nazz tried to help…Fire…Nazz…" She said before she fell into shock. Double d was knocked back mentally. Nazz was still there, in the fire with the girl. A force had tugged at his mind in her direction. He felt the world darken, as in his Mind's Eye the picture of the Empress Arcana started to have a red tint, and had the corners starting to burn. Double d was still stuck in his trance, slowly watching the card burn, when the smell of smoke filled the corridor.

**PAXXXX!**

A loud mix between an explosion and a bang sounded throughout the school; screams erupting everywhere, and Stacy screamed hysterically. The noised shocked Double d out of his trance, as he suddenly had a burst of energy and a new desire and concern. He jolted up and sprang towards the direction towards the Chemistry Lab, leaving Ed and Eddy behind. He made a few sharp turns before the smoke obscured the surrounding visibility. He searched around until the heat flicked on his face. He turned to the door hole that spewed heat and smoke.

Kevin heard the explosion, and saw the Eds run after it. He felt his body chained, anchored to the floor by the power of fear. Stacy was next to him, weakly begging him to follow. He heard her, and had known that Nazz was in there…but…! Another explosion soon followed. His body shook with each reverb, his will faltering. He quickly turned on his heels, and wordlessly ran away with the crowd.

Double d dropped to the floor and crawled, the floor having somewhat better visibility. He moved forward until he found a giant shadow a few meters in front of him. He moved and with what little oxygen he had left, he called out.

"Nazz! Are you in there?!" He called out, a lot of Carbon Monoxide, Carbon Dioxide and a whole lot of other oxides flew into his mouth. He slumped down and borrowed his head instinctively, as the fiery heat washed over him. Double d's head started to feel…detached. He couldn't feel the hardness of the floor. He looked up and saw the shadow move slightly. He wanted to move forward, but he slumped even more and had hit the floor. What if it was Nazz and the other girl? What if it was another student? He needed to save them all…ow his head smarted*. His face contorted with distress and pain, the heat of the floor burnt his skin. His face was turned to the door, and he saw another shadow approaching him, and heard frantic footsteps rushing to him.

He looked up, the smoke covering the person's face. But they rushed past him and went straight to where the other shadow was. It struggled, but it seemed to have picked her up and move towards him. Double d 's head was becoming even more detached, and he couldn't feel the heat nor the acrid smell of smoke was registering in his brain anymore. He looked up at the figure again, and he recognized the person. Why are they here in the first place…It was-

Darkness flooded his vision, and his mind had ceased thought…

* * *

><p><em>Date: 8<em>_th__ June, Wednesday, 2012_

_Location: Room 98, Lemon Brook National Hospital, Lemon Brook_

_Forecast: Dark Skies (Night)_

_Music: Trauma Center Second Opinion OST: Menu Music_

* * *

><p>Double d had felt light for the past few minutes, or was it hours or maybe even days…he didn't know. He just felt that he was thinking or alive when the smell of cleanliness had reached his nose. He was inside his home again. He slowly opened his eyes, but a piercing bright light had assaulted his eyes. He was not home.<p>

When he had the courage to open them again, he had looked around, and soon the brightness had dimmed. White tiled floors were present throughout the room. The soft lemon colored walls had softened the glare coming from the floor and all of the visible and white equipment. Double d focused on the strange machine, and then did he only notice that he had an air mask over his mouth and nose. A needle had stuck out and moved towards parts outside of his current field of vision.

He noticed two unoccupied green chairs over on the far side of the room. He looked over at the door, and saw his school bag and belongings slumped over nearby. He stared around for a few more minutes, and concluded that this was a hospital. Moving would not be wise, so was trying to speak. So, he decided to focus on the last thing he had seen.

A fire, a room filled with smoke. He remembered the heat and flames dancing around him. But he wasn't alone…another person was there. More like a giant blob of shadow was sitting there. He was there to save them. Another person had done so before he could, and saved him as well. He could have remembered neither their face, nor any of their features due to the smoke.

What had happened that day? And also, what had happened to

Nazz!

Double d's mind grew alert and started to fill with worry. What had happened to her? Where is she and how is she? He started to get up, but an aching in his body had caused him to subside. He slumped back down and lay on his bed. Double d mentally facepalmed. He laid in his bed, disgruntled and worried, until a click was heard from behind the door. He looked forward, as a woman dressed in a white lab coat and a doctor's outfit walked into the room. Obviously, she was his doctor. She was joined by a slightly shorter man walking behind her, holding a clipboard.

"Oh, the patient's awake. Good night, had a good sleep?" The woman asked nicely. Edd nodded. He tried to speak, but he had found himself too weak to even do that. He raised his hand slightly with effort, but she had cut him off. "I know you have a lot of questions. But I have to tell you something first. Your parents had come here earlier while you were unconscious. They left a change of clothes and your sleepwear in a bag over there." She gestured to a side of the room. "They say to give you this."

Edd nodded again in thanks, still too weak to speak. The woman took something from her pocket, and handed it to Edd. Out of all the things his parents could give him, it was a yellow sticky notepad, with the first note had the words "Get well soon Eddward." written on them. Small tears welled up in Edd's eyes, before he silenced them shortly after and tucked the notepad away. The woman nodded to the nurse, who took a look at all the equipment attached to Edd.

"You're in the Lemon Brook Regional Hospital. You were in some shape back at Peach Creek. Your entire lung cavity had been filled with a lot of poisonous air due to the burning chemicals and smoke. Lucky some Samaritan who followed you had came along and managed to drag you out along with two other people when they did, or else you would have died. We had to pump all of that bad air out. Some of the smoke had been too much, and we suspect your respiratory system in terms of breathing properly may not function well. So no extreme physical exercise for a while."

Double d took the news with a surprising amount of calmness, like it was something common like a flesh wound. The nurse continued.

"You've been asleep for about ten hours. I'll have the nurse bring in some food for you. You must be wondering about your friends?" She asked. Edd nodded, as the nurse bowed out and went to get some food. "All of the students from inside the Chemistry labs were brought here for check-ups. You were found in the lab with two other people, correct? Well, the first girl, Nazz von Bartonsmere, was found with slightly severe burns, and was in shock and had to get her lungs pumped out just like you." The doctor paused, tilting her head to the side, before snapping it back upright. "It looks worse than it appears. She's in a stable condition, but the burn damage on her face and skin will take approximately two months to heal, lucky for her.

Unfortunately, the other girl Rebecca Maize wasn't so lucky. She had been found with Arsenic poisoning from an unknown source, her eyes bleeding and her lungs filled with the smoke. By the time the team had got there, the girl was in a near coma like state. I'm sorry for your loss, but she died on the way here." The doctor lamented. Double d's eyes widened, the shock hitting his mind like a bullet, and yet it was surprisingly numb and calm. His thoughts were wrapped around the death of another girl he didn't know. The doctor continued. "Don't worry, we made sure her death was the most comfortable and painful death ever… um wait, my card says to say it was painless…oh well, too late now. It was mostly painful and excruciating."

Double d sat in shock. The nurse had returned to the room, and had heard everything. He, too, stood in shock and disbelief.

"You're the worst doctor I've ever known." The nurse replied with a scowl. The doctor shrugged her shoulders and walked out. The nurse gave Edd an empathetic look, and had set the tray of food on the bedside table. He left the room later.

Double d looked down, and he thought about things. Like how far this person would go till they eventually kill the entire school? How far would they go until they crossed the Moral point of no return if they hadn't already? Why did they do it in the first place? Did they poison this Rebecca girl too or just tried to set her on fire? Just who is this person?

And most importantly, why did he feel sad and yet not sad? He knew how he was supposed to feel, act and behave to this situation, but he somehow didn't feel like he did. '_Just like that time years ago_.'

Edd shook himself erratically. No! He mustn't be like that. Not like the last time, not like the time when he was involved in that. Not with the _Dodge balls. _Not like when he had a Heart of Cold, steeled and like a vicious predator. Not like the monsters and cold blooded killers that Ed's comic books and movies displayed. Not like… not like… great; and now he remembered it. Why, after he had just spent countless hours of therapy and mental health reconstruction to just forget it. The physical scars still hadn't healed after all this time.

Emotionally drained, and racking with fear, Edd changed his clothes and quickly went to bed.

* * *

><p><em>Date: 9<em>_th__ June, Thursday, 2012_

_Location: Room 98, Lemon Brook National Hospital, Lemon Brook_

_Forecast: Sunshine and Falling Rain_

_Music: Trauma Center Second Opinion OST: Menu Music_

* * *

><p>A new day, a new dawn, a bright chance to go to live your life, unless you were a student of Peach Creek Junior High.<p>

Since the chemical lab was blown up, the school was closed for repairs. Besides, it wouldn't be as full anyway, as almost half of the senior students where in the hospital. All of the students had the last two days of the week off. Those in the hospital were to stay in the hospital. Not like it bothered Edd. He sat in his nice white clean bed, but his pillow was covered in sweat. He DID NOT have a good sleep last night.

Edd was tapping away on his laptop, which had surprisingly received no damage. He was writing the article for the last edition of the Peach Creek Junior High Newspaper before the Summer and his eventual resignation as the sole editor and writer. Even thought the next newspaper wasn't due until like two or three weeks from now, he wanted to start early. He found writing was relaxing, especially after this recent whirlwind of emotions and turmoil. And he had the joy of relaying this to the masses. Now that he thought about it, he had to attend the funeral service and get photos, abbreviate the story, interview the witnesses, he had a lot cut out for him.

The door opened, as two familiar people walked into the room. Ed and Eddy had entered. And as anyone had expected, Ed rushed forward and nearly bear-crushed Double d.

"Double d! Ed thought you were a goner, cooked like boiled gravy and slathered in the feet of the many. I'm so happy you're okay." He exclaimed in joy. Double d tapped him on the back, as a way of thanks, and as a reminder he needed oxygen. Ed sheepishly released him.

"Wow, Sockhead. Never thought you'd pull a Big Damn Hero moment and run towards the fire. Looks like you have more balls than I thought." Eddy said. He walked over and punched Double d on his arm. "But really, you had me worried there, asshole."

"You're welcome, Eddy." Double d replied jokingly. He had to admit, after thinking about what he did, all he had done was faint and got himself into the hospital. He shifted his weight and swung his feet of the side of the bed. He gingerly stood on his feet, testing his body until he was sure he could walk properly. He moved towards the other Eds, and grinned. "So, what are we going to do today, fellows?"

"Well I'm glad you asked, Sockhead. I've just cooked up a nice scam to get us some cash. So when you get out, we enjoy it with a few Jawbreakers." Eddy said, dollar signs forming in his eyes. Double d could have slapped his head really hard at that moment. Eddy had not changed one bit.

"Oh come on, Eddy. We're in a hospital! What can you possibly do to get some cash right now, yet alone build and create a scam?" He asked in disbelief.

Eddy grinned. Double d paled. But before either could respond, Ed pointed and called them to watch what he was watching. Or rather, who was walking pass.

"Kevin?"

It was true. Kevin had walked straight past Edd's open door. He stopped his stride, and backpedalled into the doorframe, holding a clumsily wrapped present in his hands. He glared at the Eds, even added an obligatory "What's up, dorks!", before he shortly softened his glare when he saw Double d.

"Whoa, what happened to him?" He asked.

Eddy glared at him, before he sneered.

"He was there, running to the blaze and being a hero. If it wasn't for him, Nazz would have been a-" Eddy paused, before he stumbled on. "He saved her. Doing something you didn't." He lanced the insult at Kevin. Oh Eddy was just waiting for a chance to rip apart the jerk.

"Dude, cut me some slack. I had…I had to go with the team at the last game of the season. It was urgent and…dude…I can't do the impossible." Kevin explained rather clumsily. Eddy tensed up and was ready to pounce, until Double d literally got in between them. He outstretched his arms.

"People. It's water under the bridge. What was in the past has passed." He said. He was a fool. He should have taken his own advice. Double d shook his head mentally and turned to Kevin. "Kevin, you got that present for Nazz, right?"

"Of course. I was going there until you dorks interrupted me." Kevin said, his natural gait returning, and he turned as started to move to where he was going.

Double d nodded, and followed down the hallway. Ed and Eddy trailed behind, closing the door behind them. The four walked down the hall, passing various white doors leading to sick or injured patients. All of them were closed, except for one. Double d couldn't help but peak, and he saw a young boy, skin smooth and colored like chocolate, thin and frail, and a giant bandage wrapped around his head. He had one of his eyes swollen shut, while the other was staring right at him. Double d shuddered before he looked back to the front, he wouldn't forget that sight for quite a while **.

They had finally turned and faced Nazz's room, Room 132. Kevin slowly turned the door knob, before gently pushing open the door. He walked inside, the other three Eds following in suit. The door closed silently behind them.

The room was not so different from Double d's room. The wall was colored in a soft and kind Lemon color, with the same scent permeating the air of the room. On the bed, Nazz rested gracefully and in a beautiful peace, albeit most of her face was covered up. Some of the wrappings had slumped off, which showed black charred and cracked dry skin and boils, a result of her date with fire. The only place not burnt was her right eye, which remained uncovered and by the looks of it, was sleeping. A wire attached her to the Heart Monitor, and another attached her to a bypass machine. Her body was mostly bandaged as well, but it wasn't in a bad state.

Kevin moved over to her bedside table and placed the gift gently, not disturbing her. Ed looked at her, a whimpering naïveté evident on his face.

"She looks like she's sleeping." He said. Kevin turned to him. Double d noticed that he was withholding something, due to his shaking body.

"She's unconscious. Her face was badly scarred in the accident, and she was trampled by the class. Her body is so broken and splashed with chemicals, burning chemicals. She's lucky to be alive." Kevin explained. Eddy and Ed looked down in remorse. They couldn't begin to understand how that must've hurt.

"And by the looks of it, she's lucky to be able to recover so soon." Double d added, reading over the health charts and notes by the doctor. "Her facial damage looks worse than it is, and it'll possibly recover in two months. Her body will take a good part of the summer, though. And the chemical damage wasn't as bad either. She's lucky."

Everyone had no words to say. They all stood there motionless, unable to think of something to say next, or anything to even think about. All of them were emotionally stunned. Then slowly, Kevin raised a fist, it was shaking with howling rage. The Eds, in response, nearly flinched as if they were to be hit.

"I swear, dorks. I'll pound whoever did this to Nazz and the others into next week if I see their ugly mug." Kevin threatened. Double d shifted back.

"Don't worry Kevin. I must, and I will, find out and bring whoever did this to justice. Mark my words, trust me." He replied. Kevin looked at him, taken aback by the deadly seriousness of his words, and responded with a bit of skepticism.

"Oh yea, and what are going to do when, or if, you find this guy?" He asked.

Double d paused. In all this, he never stopped and thought what he would have done to the culprit. He doubt he could easily make them confess and go to the police. He knew he would not physically harm the person, not like he was capable of it. But, he had the urge to just find this person out and to make them amend for their crimes in some form or fashion. A gut feeling in his soul had affirmed him of that, and that was all he needed.

"I don't know...But don't worry about that. Just promise me." He replied, his eyes hidden under his sockhat. Kevin's eyes widened, before he smirked for a moment.

"Fine, Double dork. Promise me you'll sock that guy for me, if you find him." Kevin said, before turning around and leaving. "Give him hell." And with that he left.

Ed and Eddy stared in between themselves, and then at Double d. Said Ed slowly raised his eyes up at the door. Double d's eyes had a determination on them. A kind of fire that he only had when in the Dream World in order to save someone. His gaze was blazing, even as the Emperor's Arcana leveled up in his mind's eye. He glanced back at Nazz, and stared in amazement when a blue butterfly had flown in the room and landed on her good eye. Double d thought the others would have commented on it, but they remained silent. He watched the blue butterfly, and felt it communicating with it. He nodded in response, before he wordlessly walked out to his room, Ed and Eddy following suit. Both stunned at what just happened.

"Will you guys help me?" Double d asked. Eddy got out of his stupor. He smirked.

"Can't have this killer taking out my potential customers, now can I? Besides, who would I copy their homework from?" Eddy asked mockingly. Ed nodded vigorously as well. Double d smiled, before turning his attention to the would-be-killer.

'_I promise that I will find you, and you shall repent for what you did._'

* * *

><p>Oh dear. It looks like Ed, Edd n Eddy are on a murder mystery hunt. And Double d looked P.O'ed.<p>

Last chapter was the largest chapter in the story, with this a close second. I was afraid of this being too long, but I had a story to tell, to I said, 'To hell with it' and went ahead. No regrets.

So, with that brings this chapter to a close. I've already written some of the next chapter, and hopefully the last in this saga. Enjoyed it? There most likely would not be anymore saga's like this, so dark and mysterious and murderous...maybe... Was it a good? Was it delivered too quickly?

Anyway, I have a question. Namely, one:

**Do you think that Edsona is moving too fast for a story, or too slow?**

I mean, I can't replicate the length or depth of an actual Persona game without making this too long and boring. But it still feels a bit rushed to me, but I don't want to drag it out. The chapters may feel like a lot is happening, but they really aren't, I guess, I don't know. That's why you may feel it's long or too long, which unless it provides so much joy that you honestly don't mind, I don't want. Like for example, the teaching scenes. So, please feedback me. Not saying review cause I want to be different…but anyway, enjoy. Read and review.

*Yes, I still say smarted, even though I dislike the stupid word.

** P.S. One other little hint. In everything I write, don't gloss over any details, because every detail will come back and play some part. So to give you a freebie, I'd suggest you'd remember this part, for when I actually can write that chapter (which I am dying to write.)

Happy New Years, and all the great games coming out this year. 2014 is looking good.


	15. INCOMING IMPORTANT EMERGENCY UPDATE!

Oh...oh **HELL NO! **

This is Superedfan. Important message incoming.

* * *

><p>Okay, this is annoying. I've been writing Chap. 15, and continued up to and including the next Awakening scene. I wanted to surprise you all with a mass update, as return for waiting so long. And just as I was going to make an online back-up to finish off later. My main computer (which contains all the Edsona files), suffers a permament black screen death. I've been told that its probably better to retrieve a computer than to repair.<p>

This means **ALLLL MY WORK **including other fanfics I wanted to start, are on temporary hiatus until I can retrieve and figure out how to get over this hurdle.

And the online copy that I had most of my files, not only including Chap. 15, were BETA, as in, some were only five paragraphs Beta. And the (current) computer I have is using an outdated version than the file, so I have no way of accessing them in any form. So I'm virtually stuck.

This was a month ago. I've been too distraught, and had to travel for the past three weeks, to write anything. I've only just now got the drive to even write this message. I'm so out of wack right now. Only now I discovered that I can write documents without having previous Word docs, but I won't do chapters as up to the quality that I'll normally do on this thing.

I'm not even going to say sorry, because I've literally feel so bad right now, there's no excuse or apology to give after this. After all this work and time, I cannot believe this happened. I've let you all down, and sadly you've had to wait a little longer for updates. I-I just want to finish this story. And I'll stop at nothing to do it.

If I realize that it's taking too long to retrieve the originals, then I'll have to start from scratch, if I receive the new replacement as planned. I'll delete this emergency update when I can upload 15.

I'm so sorry. As soon as I possibly get back in the swing, I'll make it up. I'll write up some delicious chapters to get your blood flowing again. I swear it. All I'm asking is for your continuous patience. Please...

-Superedfan

* * *

><p><strong>ON CHAPTER 15<strong>

**Double d and friends focus their efforts on finding the mastermind behind the death of the Highschool Cheerleading Group. While investigating, Double d gets a face to face with the murderer. He confronts them, and soon realizes a shocking truth, and truly gets into the persona of the criminal he's facing. When its time to cast his judgment, will he take the Head of the scum, or turn his Tails and leave be. Find out, when I resurrect Chap. 15 from the grave.**


End file.
